Love and Life - One shots
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: A series of one shots about Alex and Olivia, from day to day life to AU! I really hope you enjoy them! Some one shots include smut, so rating is 'M' just to be safe! Please read and review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Shouldn't have happened.**

Hello!

So, I have decided to do a multi chapter of one shots.  
>So instead of upload lord knows how many one shots, I just thought I should put them all together, I started writing around the middle of December and have only just got round to putting them up! I really hope you enjoy! Some of them are co-written by HKS, but there will be an AN to let you know which ones they are!  
>Like with all my writing any reviews are welcome and if you don't want to review, you can always PM me! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>So, best place to start – Number 1!<p>

When Olivia is killed in the line of duty the team sit in silence and listen to Alex scream and cry for her wife and there is nothing they can do about it.

This includes Monique, Elliot and Amanda, mainly because I like them...

Please Enjoy and any type of review is welcome!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... well I own a lot, but SVU, no... I don't own that.**

* * *

><p>Elliot sat at his desk with his head in his hands.<p>

Fin sat at his desk staring at the Captains office door.

John was stood next to the coffee machine with Monique stood next to him both trying to put up a brave front.

Amanda sat at her desk folding random pieces of paper.

Melinda was stood near the door; Casey stood next to her both waiting for what they all knew was coming next.

Elliot couldn't stop replaying it in his head, he tried his hardest to stop the blood, to keep her talking to try and make some sense of the situation as it all happened so fast, he knew one day it would happen to them all, he just never thought it would be this soon, he never thought it would be his best friend, he never thought it would have this much of an effect on the strongest person he knew.

He was looming over her, hands pressed onto her side, hoping and praying as hard as he could that she'd begin laughing or she'd tell him that she was fine, or that the ambulance would get to them in time, but sometimes your prayers are not heard.

"Tell Alex I love her."  
>"You can tell her that yourself when we get you to the hospital." He said it, but he knew it wasn't going to happen.<p>

"Thank you for being there." As if with her last few breaths she thanked the two most important people in her life.

Elliot kept replaying it, as if it would make it better but somehow it only made it worse.

Fin was sat watching the door then casting a glance to Amanda who looked like she was about to burst into tears. He knew she felt awful, he would have killed the perp if she wasn't there to stop him, but as soon as they got the new he wished so hard he'd of hit him a bit harder.

It was all a blur to him, the only thing he could remember clearly was walking back up the sidewalk with the perp in cuffs and stopping dead in his tracks, he knew that one day it was going to happen, he knew that one day, it would take a second longer to react, but he never thought it would be today and he never thought it would be her.

John had called Monique as soon as it happened. He was close to tears himself, he was stood with other local LEO's when it all happened and tried his best to calm the crows that had gathered when Elliot and Olivia had drawn there weapons.

Seeing the strongest detective he knew so vulnerable broke his heart but he knew deep down there was nothing more he could do and that's what hurt him the most. He blamed the perp he blamed the courts for not getting a warrant sooner, he ever blamed himself. John knew it would happen, it had happened to him and would probably happen to every other cop in the city, but it was strange how he never thought or believed it would happen to her.

Amanda wished she'd kept her mouth shut, wished she's let Fin beat that gut to a pulp, yes it would have been wrong but she didn't care, and she didn't think anyone else did either.

Walking back to the squad car with the perp, so many people around but none of them seemed to help, the just watched in amazement, shock, horror... says a lot for the people of New York. Amanda knew she couldn't blame anyone although she blamed herself, it was strange... every cop was gonna get hurt at some point, every cop was gonna fall somewhere along the line but from the first day she met her, she never thought it would ever happen to her.

Melinda and Casey had both been at the court house when Melinda got the call and neither of them had moved so quick in their lives. All they were told was a member of SVU had been injured and they were needed at the 1-6.

Finding out the news had shocked them both, but never did they think it would be her, she was the strongest detective there was... it shouldn't have happened to her.

Everyone knew that at some point a cop would get shot or stabbed or injured in the line of duty, Olivia Benson included, but never did anyone think it would take her life.

As if on cue everyone was shaken back from there thought as Don walked out of his office and it all began.

Officers from the SVU, A medical examiner and an A.D.A attached to the unit all stood in silence and listen to the heart breaking sounds on Alexandra Benson screaming and crying for her wife.

It shouldn't have happened, but it did.

None of them moved, none of them spoke, some of them cried and some of them didn't but they all remind silent listening to Alex's screams.

Olivia wasn't supposed to die, she was stronger than that.

It really shouldn't have happened; they were supposed to catch the guy before he got his hands on a gun.

It really shouldn't have happened, but it did.

* * *

><p>So, thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, please review!<br>Let me know what you all think!  
>I will try and do some more one shots in the upcoming weeks, I also take requests!<p>

Bethanyy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lock Down**

The second one is now here!

Thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites and all of that.  
>I am sorry that the first one was sad, but in my head, that's just how it went, so forgive me!<p>

Olivia and Alex get stuck in the elevator when the power goes out and now they're forced to talk about their one night stand.

A/N: Co Written by HKS!

Please read and review if you can, and have a lovely day!

**Disclaimer: I own a lot, but SVU, No, no... No I don't own that.**

* * *

><p>A one night stand was not something either Alex or Olivia did, but on this one night both of them were stressed and were looking for a release which they ended up finding in each other.<p>

Although neither of them seem to regret it, but they hadn't spoken since... now it's been 2 weeks.

Walking out of the SVU Olivia managed to catch the elevator before the doors closed, sighing she turned and noticed the blonde stood next to her. She wished they could talk this through but where to start?

"I didn't realise you were here." Olivia said in an attempt to start a conversation on that was cut short by a sudden jolt of the metal box they were in.

"Fantastic..." Alex muttered... now they were stuck in a metal box with not a clue as to what to say to each other.

"I'm sure they'll have us moving again soon." Olivia said as her cell phone began to ring.

"Yeah, cheers Fin... Yeah, Alex is here too, Thanks, bye." Olivia said as Alex tried to make out what Fin had been saying.

"He know how long we're going to be in here?" Alex asked her voice blunt and cold.

"Yeah, he says the power stations are having problems, apparently it happened in Harlem the other day, and power was out for hours." Olivia said as she heard Alex sigh and pull out her phone, calling a number of people before she turned to Olivia.

"Is this a good enough excuse to miss court?" Olivia asked with a small smile figuring she best make peace with the blonde.

"Liz seems to think so, powers out at the courthouse and the DA's office." Alex explained giving Olivia a small smile.

"Alex, I don't want things to be awkward between us." Olivia said, probably wasn't the best time, but at least they had nowhere to run.

"Neither do I, but do you think now is the best time to discuss it?" Alex asked, they could discuss it now, but she'd much rather done it at home or in her office.

"Probably not the best place, but if we're going to be in here a while, might as well get it done and over with, because I know neither of us regret it." Olivia pointed out and Alex took a deep breath before placing her briefcase on the floor and leaning against the cool wall.

"Why don't you start seen as you're so eager?" Alex suggested with a smile.

"I just want our friendship back Alex, regardless of what happened we were stressed and annoyed, and... so many other things, but it happened, and I am not ashamed of it... are you?" Olivia asked trying to turn the tables to get the blonde to speak.

"No I'm not, but we can't go back to the way it was, I mean do you want to go back to just being friends when what happened... happened?" Alex trying to find the right words, but then wondering if she said too much, this was a bad idea; she couldn't have this conversation now.

Olivia took a step forward and Alex knew what Olivia was thinking, there was nowhere run.

"Olivia…" Alex breathed as the brunettes hands wrapped around her waist. As Olivia got closer and began to nip at Alex's neck.

"I thought you wanted this?" Olivia asked when Alex froze. Alex gently placed her hand over the detective's wrist.

"I do want it, Liv, I just, she hesitated for a moment, biting her lip softly, debating, "You wanted to talk, right?" Olivia leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, earning a gasp from the attorney, "I do. But you just look so…" she kissed her again, slightly harder, making the attorney moan low in her throat as she kiss her back, "beautiful."

"Liv…" Alex said, feelings Olivia's hand move down to the hem of her skirt.

Sucking in her breath, the blonde knew this could go some many ways.

"Tell me to stop them." Liv said with a grin as she began to slowly pull up the attorney's skirt.

Alex moved her head so she was leaning against Olivia's shoulder trying to hold in the moans.

Tell me to stop is you don't want it…" Olivia said again as her hand reached Alex's panties.

The blonde couldn't speak; she knew it was wrong, the situation she was in, but she didn't care, she wanted this, and she needed this.

"I want you…" Alex moaned as she kissed the detective's neck, moving slowly up her jaw line, pulling her into a heated kiss. Olivia blindly began to pull down the A.D.A's underwear as Alex moved her hands under Olivia's shirt, moving them up her chest.

"Fuck…" Olivia breathed out.

As soon as the words left her mouth the elevator jolted and they began to move again.

Moving away from each other clothes went back to normal, hair was quickly brushed with fragile fingers and both woman stood at opposite sides of her square.  
>"Would you like to come round tonight?" Alex asked taking a small step closer.<p>

"That would be nice, how does 7:00 sound?" Olivia asked wanting to make this quick.  
>"See you then detective." Alex said with a grin, nodding slightly at Fin and John who were waiting for Olivia.<p>

"You okay, Liv?" John asked, looking between the brunette and the direction Alex had walked off in.

"Yeah, glad to be out of there." Olivia lied with a smile.

"Wow." Alex said under her breath as she walked out onto the busy streets of NYC.

* * *

><p>So, end of one shot number 2!<br>Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review!  
>They mean a lot to me!<p>

Until next time!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Important.**

Oo! Number 3!

**So, I am gonna try and be open with you guys… I began writing these one shots last year in late November and have only just found the courage to upload them, and you guys have been so nice and it's so lovely, but I just wanted to know if you guys want me to keep uploading? Mainly cause I worry about these things. Silly right?  
>Still!<br>If I do keep uploading I will be uploading every, Monday, Wednesday and Friday!**

This one is a lot 'safer' than the last one! Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites and follows, ect! Means a lot!

Olivia feels so un-important and worthless when Alex is taken into WP; it's up to the squad to make her feel better.

A/N – The whole squad knew that Alex was in WP and not dead.

Please Enjoy, and review is you can, and have a great day!

**Disclaimer: I don't SVU; if I did... well SVU would be long gone.**

* * *

><p>"She was the reason I felt good getting up in the morning and now she's gone, I feel like nothing." Olivia said as Elliot placed a supportive hand on her back.<p>

"You need to move on Liv, you know she's safe, let it go." Elliot really hadn't chosen the right words but right now, they all needed to move on.

Alex wasn't coming back.

Walking out of the squad room Olivia tried her hardest to keep in the tears as she made her way down to the mortuary.

"Elliot called ahead, I put the kettle on." Melinda said as soon as she laid eyes on the detective.

"Okay... that was fast." Liv said with a slight laugh.

"Just let me finish up here and I'll join you." Melinda replied, and Olivia moved towards her office, smiling as she looked on Mel's desk to see a range of chocolate biscuits.

"I never knew there was a shop in the morgue." Olivia joked and Mel soon caught on.

"Casey comes down here a lot to chat... she never comes empty handed." Melinda informed making Olivia chuckle. Walking into her office once she had finished up the ME got straight to the point.

"Elliot said you can't move on..." She said, thinking that was the best way to hit a nerve.

"I loved her, and still love her... and I never told her." Olivia said, it was obvious to them all she had the hots for the blonde but no one dared to mention it.

"Why don't you write and possibly give it to a U.S Marshall, surely they'll give it to her..." Melinda suggested, thinking the best approach would be to let her talk about it.

"What would I say, I thought I could go back to how it was before I even met her, but I can't." Olivia said holding her heads in her hands.

"No need to be ashamed Liv, I mean, she meant a lot to you." Melinda tried, she wasn't really sure what to say, in all fairness she was with Elliot on this one, she had now lost count of how many times she and so many other had told the detective to talk to Alex, admit her feelings but she never did, it was human emotion to feel sorry for her but it was also human to want to say I told you so.

"I wish I had said something..." Olivia said and Melinda had to bite her tongue.

Just as the ME had thought of something suitable to say Olivia's mobile rang and Melinda could make out Johns voice saying something about a case and a lead.

"Duty calls, thank you Mel."  
>"You know where I am if you need me." Melinda said with a smile, looking down at her desk to see how the detective didn't touch her coffee. Olivia was truly at a loss.<p>

* * *

><p>"I thought we never lied to victims?" Elliot said when Olivia walked in to observation.<p>

"I didn't lie..." Olivia said knowing she did, but that wasn't important.

"You said you've been lucky and never lost anyone you loved." Elliot pointed out.

"Can we drop it, I got a name didn't I?"  
>"Olivia what is wrong with you?" Elliot said he knew the reason he just needed to know it from her.<p>

"I'm fine... Honestly."  
>"No you're not, we can all see it, we know you're upset about Alex, but Olivia this isn't you." Elliot moving to close the door so no one else could hear their conversation, as their voices kept getting raised as they both aggravated each other.<p>

"I'm not the same without her El, she was my life and I never got to tell her that... and now she's not coming back, I know it." Olivia said, saying the harsh truth that she knew was coming.

"Then you have today to do something about it..." He knew the US Marshall on Alex's case was in the DA's office this afternoon.

"You suggest I write her a letter?" Olivia asked.

"Well, she could spend the rest of her life in WP...Better late than never." Elliot said with a small smile before he decided to leave her with her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>That night it was unusually cold compared to the mild warmth outside.<p>

Olivia sat with pen and paper in front of her on the coffee table, she had been sat like that for the past hours, the words of Melinda and Elliot circled in her mind a long with the thousands of thoughts and feelings she had to fit into one letter. She spoke to the US Marshall today about writing a letter and he said he would make a trip to the 1-6 tomorrow, he seemed like a nice guy and Olivia was more than thankful.

'Dear Alex,

It has taken me far too long to tell you how I feel and I am sorry that I have to do it in a letter.  
>Alex for such a long time we have been friends, since the day we met we have had out differences but we have always managed to be professional when we needed too. It was only a couple of years ago I realised my feelings for you were a lot more than friendship.<p>

There is no other way to say this Alex, but I am in love with you, and writing this letter knowing you may never be able to send me an answer kills me, knowing you may be shipped out of state and you might never come back makes me want to curl into a ball and just cry.

I really hope you'll be able to come home soon, I am missing you already and maybe if... no when you come back we can talk properly.

I can't say much more, but Alexandra Cabot I love you... More than you will ever know and I promise I will wait for you and only you, even if that means going to my grave without a family, my heart is yours now and yours only.

My love forever and always,

Olivia xxx

* * *

><p>Alex sat in the place she would have to call her apartment for the next couple of months before she moved again... and tried to focus on all the writing on the paper. The paper that was Olivia's letter that had been handed to her this morning, but it was only now at 11:25pm she'd got round to forcing herself to see what her favourite detective had to say.<p>

Alex smiled at how the short the letter was and how she knew Olivia would curse herself for it, but it didn't matter to her.

The tears fell slowly as she read it. She was in love with her too, but now it was too late to say it. The fact that her moving away had seemed to have such a big impact on Olivia made Alex hurt even more inside.

But now at least she knew and she could sleep easy at night know that one day she could go back and hold Olivia to her promise.

"I love you Olivia..." Alex whispered quietly to the picture she kept in her handbag... she shouldn't have it, but she didn't care...Not right now anyway.

* * *

><p>So end of number 3!<p>

So, please review, let me know what you thought!

Means a lot to know what you think and if you have anything I can improve on, ect!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Save the queen...**

Number 4 – Already!

**Thank you so much for all the support and lovely reviews!  
>It's early in the morning for me, so I am assuming it's extremely early in the U.S or other countries!<br>But honestly! Your reviews, favourite, follows, it all means so much!  
>Thank You! <strong>

Alex is in contempt and when Olivia comes to save her she makes a snarky comment but Alex is too in love with her to care.

Please enjoy and review if you can, and have a lovely day!

**Disclaimer: I asked super nicely if I could own SVU... They said no... So I own nothing...**

* * *

><p>Alex could have sworn the only reason she was in here was because she was trying to do her job, but she knew if she voiced her opinions once more she wouldn't have a job, so she decided to stay quiet.<p>

Pacing back and forth in the small box she'd been put into only one person was on her mind.

Detective Olivia Benson...

She was on her mind all the time, Alex could only think of her and they'd only been dating a couple of months, they said they'd take it slow but by the third date that had gone out of the window completely.

Now she was pacing up and down the cage slightly faster was becoming a little claustrophobia.

"Alex, are you listening to me?" She heard Liz's voice and froze completely.

"No, sorry, what were you saying?" She asked, figuring she was already in enough mess as it was best if she started to play nice.

"Forget it, when you manage to get out of here come see me." Liz said feeling like she would only waste her time if she stayed.

After Liz disappeared out the door Alex tried to mentally prepared herself for a night it the cell due to knowing no one she could call at this moment to talk to the judge to let her out.

Finally sitting down Alex began to re read case files again and tried her hardest to concentrate but it wasn't so easy with guards watching her and a certain someone filling up her head space.

The words in the file seemed to become a blur after a while but still she tried to carry on but gave up as the banging in her head seemed to get worse and worse.

"Ms Cabot, we have some one here to see you..." A guard said, she looked up hoping to see Olivia but was sadly mistaken when she realised Liz had come back.

"I was wondering why you didn't come speak to me, and then I got a phone call saying you were still here... Detective Benson not come to get you yet?" Liz asked knowing it would hit a nerve.

Alex took a deep breath before she began to speak again.

"No, I am not sure who's gonna let me out, but I'm guessing it's not you."  
>"Well I had a conversation with the judge and well she has her reasons." Liz began and looked as if she was going to say more but the voice of the one detective Alex was hoping for sounded in the in the Courthouse holding quarters.<p>

"Reason that are BS..." Olivia said, not meaning to be as harsh as she sounded.

"Looks like you'll be home in time for the 6 o'clock news." Liz said throwing a glance at the detective before she left.

"It took you long enough..." Alex said as Olivia stood with a smile holding the key in her hand as if she was going to make Alex beg for it.

"Well not everything I do can revolve around saving you..." Olivia said making Alex look at her in mock annoyance and she grabbed her bags when Olivia unlocked the cell door.

"So wait... how did you know I was here?" Alex asked remembering she'd had no contact with the brunette since that morning.

"Put it this way... Judge Petrovsky has more of a heart then all you ADA's believe." Olivia said making it quite clear that it was the judge herself who placed in the call to Olivia.

"So then you just had to come straight down and get me?" Alex said taking a step closer, feeling like she was able to breathe normally now she didn't feel like a prisoner.

"Well as your girlfriend, I guess it's my job to save the ice queen..." Olivia said looking at Alex to see her reaction.  
>"I would hit you right now if I didn't want to kiss you." Alex said pulling Olivia into a kiss; this was one of the things she lived for.<p>

* * *

><p>So, that's the end of that one...<br>Please review, it means a lot! I love to hear what you guys think!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ashamed of Me?**

This is number 5!  
>Only on number 5 and already losing count!<p>

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and support for everyone! It really does boost my confidence.  
>I hope you like this one shot, what I will say is, this one shot is not meant to hurt no one, it is purely my writing, and well I hope you enjoy reading!<p>

Olivia and Alex have been dating for 3 years when Olivia finds out Alex still hasn't come out as gay to her parents and now Liv thinks Alex is ashamed of her.

Please read and review also, have a fab day!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU... Would be really cool if I did but I don't so...**

* * *

><p>Olivia still hadn't spoken to Alex properly since she overheard the phone conversation the blonde had with her parents.<p>

Alex had told them she was still alone, she had no one and wasn't planning on turning up to the Christmas Dinner on Christmas Eve alone. Olivia couldn't believe it; they had been together for 3 years, how long had Alex been lying to her parent?

Walking in that night Olivia knew Alex would have waited up for her.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Alex asked even though she'd spent half of her day in the SVU squad room.

"It was fine; the squad are having a Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve." Olivia said, so badly wanting to bring up the fact of Alex's parents, she knew it was wrong but she was upset.

"Or we could go to your parents." Olivia said whilst she flicked the switch on the kettle.

"My parents are not having a Christmas dinner this year." Alex lied.

"Bull shit Alex, I heard you on the phone." Olivia finally lost it.

"What... You were spying on me?" Alex asked getting up from the sofa, it was true they would both fight their corner.

"I overheard you, and for saying you love me... I really can't see it." Olivia said, now all of her emotion coming through.

"I do love you..."  
>"Well clearly not, your parents still think you're single, and I bet you anything you still haven't told daddy you're gay... We've been together 3 years Alex!" Olivia shouted banging her hand against the work top.<p>

Alex didn't know what else to say, Olivia was right.

"So it's true..."  
>"Well you're not really the type of girl to take home to the family are you?" Alex screamed out of frustration and anger.<p>

"Is that really what you think of me, I must have been really blind for the past 3 years...I must be a real fuck up, if I am too much of a shit person for you to actually commit." Olivia said taking a step closer.

"Olivia..." Alex said trying to calm things down.

"I waited for years Alex; I turned down so many people to wait for you, first to come out of Witness Protection, then waiting for you to finally come back from wherever it was you buggered off to next..." Olivia started walking back to the kitchen running a hand through her hair.

"I must be such a shit detective... waiting on you for years blowing off every chance I had at starting a family for some blonde lawyer who pulled me on behind her..." Olivia carried on, now all the anger and frustration of the past couple of weeks coming out.

"Grow up Olivia, this is my point exactly, if this is what you're like when you're sober I wonder what you're like when you've had a drink!" Alex said proving her point even more.

"Now you're bringing drinking into it?" Olivia said with a small laugh, knowing Alex would do anything to win an argument.

"Well I guess its try what they say... Like mother like daughter." Alex said turning to face Liv as soon as she'd said it.

"Liv..." Alex couldn't say anything more before Olivia left the apartment.

She'd really fucked up this time.

* * *

><p>Walking in the rain in the near dead of night was almost one of the worst decisions Olivia had ever made, she wanted so badly to go back to Alex, hug her, forgive her and make love until all the bad stuff disappeared from their thoughts but she knew the blonde wouldn't want it to be that easy, she'd want to apologise and talk about it until she felt it was all okay.<p>

"I love you to bits, but you're not even here and you're making my life hell, just like when I was 17." Olivia said down to the grave that was covered in water from the fast falling rain.

"At least the weather man got it right." Olivia said, she was well aware that she was practically speaking to herself but she didn't care, she didn't want to talk about Alex right now, just to feel like she was having a normal conversation with her mother was enough.

After what seemed like forever she'd spoken from everything from her whether to her job and now she looked like a drowned rat.

Walking back to her apartment she wanted to speak to Alex, it wasn't her plan, but it was the only they could work this out.  
>When she got in, fear shot through her when she realised Alex wasn't there.<br>"Shit." Olivia said running a hand through her hair, truth be told she was a little upset at the fact that Alex had brought her mother into all this but lord knows Olivia had said some harsh stuff to Alex over the past 3 year in petty little arguments.

Hearing the door open and Alex's humming she sighed out of relief that the blonde hadn't gone and left.

"I was hoping you'd be here when I got back." Alex said upon seeing her.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go change." Olivia said a little lost for words.

"Oh Olivia!" Alex shouted just as she got to the bedroom door. Walking back Olivia braced herself for the worse.

"I need you to sign this." Alex said pulling what looked like a card out of her shopping bag.

"Why do I need to sign it?"  
>"Because we can hardly show up to my parents' house and give them a Christmas card with only my name on it…" Alex said as it the argument never happened.<p>

"We as in me and you?" Olivia asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, I called my mum and we had a long chat and somewhere in there I mentioned having a girlfriend and my mums reply was I have to take you to dinner this year, and I am pretty sure she said and I quote, I am so disappointed you never brought her last year or the year before, so when you got to work tomorrow you need to tell Cragen that you need the 23rd to the 27th off." Alex said with a smile as Olivia just stood in shock.

"You told your mum about us?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah… I am pretty sure they've known I was gay since I was 16 but no one said anything and I know I don't deserve you, but you do deserve a family and you do deserve to be loved and my family are very accepting." Alex said trying not to go all soft on her.

"You deserve so much more than the likes of me Alex." Olivia replied.

"I love you so much…" Alex said with tears no streaming down her face.

"How do I make it up to you?" Alex said, not caring that Olivia was soaked wet through.

"Well, I really hate having to shower a lone and the 23rd to the 27th is a long time… I am assuming we can't have sex at your parents' house…" Olivia said with a smile.

Alex just laughed when she caught on to what her girlfriend wanted.

"I love you Olivia…"  
>"I love you to baby." Olivia said pulling her into another hug before she began to move towards the hall.<p>

The argument was probably one of the worst one's they'd ever had, and at some point both woman knew they would have to speak about it, but right now, they were just 2 people in love.

* * *

><p>Number 5 is done and done!<br>So, I hope you like it!  
>Please read and review, means a lot to know what you all think!<p>

Bethanyy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hopeless**

So this will be number 6!

Thank you for the reviews and support! Means so much!

After Olivia's involved in a car accident and is put in a coma, Alex admits that she'd be nothing without Olivia in her life.

A/N – This one shot was written whilst listening to 'Sweetheart' by Jont.

Please enjoy, read, review, smile, laugh, cry, have a fantastic day!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

><p>Thinking that you're my sweetheart<p>

You're my sweetheart

If I never see you again,

Just want you to know what I think -  
>Cause we got so far to go<br>are we gonna get by?  
>I can hardly see the road,<p>

Yeah but I'm gonna try

I'm gonna try,

Cause you're my sweetheart.

Jont – 'Sweetheart'

* * *

><p>Alex sat next to the hospital bed Olivia was currently in. She looked so peaceful, so calm and quiet, but the events that had gotten her there were anything but.<p>

Keeping a tight grip on the brunettes hand Alex tried to hold in the tears whilst the doctor explained what had happened the car crash she'd been in could have killed her, but she was a fighter, putting her in a coma was the safest option they had and that she was a strong person.

"Thank you." Alex managed and it was clear to the doctors and interns she was broken. Looking at her phone she realised at some point she's have to tell someone hoping that they would tell everyone else. The urge to get up and leave was almost unbearable as she felt like Olivia deserved so much more than her. After all she caused the accident, she wasn't there but she caused it. They'd fought, Alex couldn't remember what about but it resulted in Olivia leaving in anger.

23 minutes later a phone call came through. Alex had always expected she's get the call in her office or after court, telling her Olivia had been shot, or someone had stuck a knife in her, but never something this… simple.

She knew deep down that she couldn't blame herself fully, but she guessed it was human nature to do that exact thing, when something went wrong, you blame yourself, everyone does it right?

A knock at the door brought Alex back from her thoughts.

"I thought it would be easier to come here instead of trying to call you." Alex was still unsure on how everyone knew so quickly, she only assumed the press was all over it, or the doctors had called Alex and Olivia's other Next of Kin.

"I get one more phone call I will be tempted to turn it off." Alex replied.

"It's all over the news and well you know what the press are like, they have a tendency to make things ten times bigger than they actually are." Alex smiled.

"Do you think she'll make it?"  
>"I don't think I'm the person to ask."<br>"She hasn't seen Elliot in 2 years, Amanda and Nick don't know her that well and I'm not sure how well Fin does either." Alex said looking up at him with a smile.

"You think I know her well enough?"  
>"You've been her captain for 14 years, you're like a father figure." Alex said and Don stepped further into the room, sitting in the chair the other side of the bed to Alex.<p>

"I sometimes wonder how she does it, she deals with the cases better than most of us, connects with the victim a lot better than Munch or Rollins… she breaks down every now and then, but Alex she has you now, and in the beginning she fought for her mother, she fought for the team, she fought for the victims, but now she fights for you. I don't know if she'll pull through this time, but I know she won't go down without a fight." Don said. Alex smiled at what he said.

"We got in a fight, she went for a drive, and the next thing I know she's in a coma." Alex said the tears now falling.

"I wonder some days why she still does it, why she can still put up with it, I mean I know A.D.A's who have left after a few days because of the crimes, but you and Munch and Liv, you've all put up with it for so long."  
>"You'd have to ask her why, but, trust me, you're not the only one who questions why." Don said with a sad smile.<p>

"We've come so far over these past few years, she's made me a better person, I thought that when I came back from WP, I assumed and I thought I knew I would never be me again, but when we go back together she made me realise that I was still the same, and she loved me… she said she _still_ loved me." Alex said bowing her head.

"When you came back, and then left again, she was broken but she made a promise in front of me and Elliot that she would never give up on you, that she'd always wait for you, Alex I don't know if she'll make it through this, but you must have hope and you have to believe she won't go down without a fight." Don said. He knew Alex felt hopeless without Olivia, but what else could he say, he didn't know what the next few days were going to bring, he knew Alex couldn't see the future and he guessed she knew that death was a possibility.

"Without her I'm nothing, I feel hopeless, worthless… it's like she's my life…" Alex said.

"You should tell her that…" Don said getting up.

"She in a coma, she can't hear anything…" Alex said looking up at him, her eyes red from crying, hair scrapped back into a bobble.

"You don't know that." Cragen said walking over and kissing her head before moving to kiss Olivia's forehead.

"I'm only a phone call away Alex." He told her before making an exit.

Alex had managed the sit for around an hour lost in her own thought, waiting for the doctor to come in again to do the 30 minute check-up – Still no change.

Then again it was better than Olivia getting worse, thinking positive was all Alex could do, and well she was still alive, in a coma, but still alive.

"Please don't die on me…" Alex said. Why she'd said it she had no idea, but she's said it.

"I am not sure god knows what I would do without you, people say you have to move on, but I've always been stubborn. I guess that's a good thing seen as whilst you're in here you won't be alone, not that you'd know the difference." Alex said laughing at her own words.

She let go of Olivia hand and got up out the chair she's been sat in, and moved to look out the window.

"I think the other driver of the other car is doing okay, he told police he wasn't looking where he was going, trying to sort out his children in the back seat, and they're okay too, just in a little bit of shock, but okay none the less, you weren't in the wrong yet you came off worse, it's like a case, I look at these perps in court and it makes me sick, they have it easy, some poor girl just trying to make a living, get on with her life and she either gets raped or killed and he's sat in a court room, still being able to breath…" Alex said turning back to the bed as if Olivia was going to sit up and talk to her.

"You have to wake up Liv, I can't stand to see you like this and we have so much more to go through, so much more to experience and I can't do this without you…" Alex said sitting down again.

"I never thought it would be like this, I always thought history would repeat itself and I would get shot again, but I know if it was the other way around you'd be okay." Alex's voice getting higher as she tried not to cry.

"You've always been the stronger one, so you have to get through this… If you can't do it for me, do it for all the victims, do it for all the good you can do, do it because you deserve a good life." Alex said, thinking somehow Olivia would understand.

"I need you Olivia…" Alex said saying one last final pray before she decided it was best she got some sleep.

* * *

><p>It has been 2 weeks since Olivia was in an accident and she was still in hospital, but finally out of her coma.<p>

"I know you stayed with me." Olivia said to Alex who was reading the newspaper.

"Really?" Alex said wondering how she could have known.

"I need you too." Olivia said, making Alex tear up.

"I am so sorry…." Alex said getting up to sit on the bed.

"I love you so much."  
>"I love you too."<br>Both of the sat hugging and kissing for what seemed like forever, but Alex's prayers had been answered and Olivia was okay.

Maybe she didn't have to feel hopeless after all.

* * *

><p>Well that's number 6 done! Sorry if the title doesn't really go with it, but I thought it seemed ok!<br>Please let me know what you thought, either through a review or you can PM if you like!

Bethanyy!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't.**

Number 7 I believe! I have come up with some more ideas so not sure how many more chapters this will be, but I hope you're still enjoying them!

Thank you for all the reviews and support ect, ect! Means so much, you guys are truly the best!

The woman Alex is about to marry isn't Olivia.

A/N: Witness Protection never happened…

Please read and review and enjoy, have a good day!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU…**

* * *

><p>Alex stood looking in the full length mirror surrounded by woman she had met only 2 months before. That was where things went wrong, she was not allowed to pick her own bridesmaids. Looking at herself she really didn't like the dress she was in, it had been made by her mother in law to be and really she wished she could burn it. The fact that the wedding was being held in Manhattan and she wasn't allowed to invite anyone but her mother and father made Alex sick.<p>

"Please can I have some time alone?" Alex asked her voice quiet feeling quiet intimidated by the eyes that were on her. None of them said anything just gave her evil looks and left. Picking up her phone her plan was to call Olivia, but when that went to voice mail she called the one person she never thought she'd speak to when she really needed support.

"Liz, its Alex…" Alex said knowing how stupid that sounded.

"Alex… are you okay?" Liz asked knowing today the blonde was meant to be marrying some bitch she'd met a year ago.

"You were right…" Alex said thinking back to what Liz had said to her when Alex brought Charlotte to her office a couple of months back.

"I was right about what?" Liz asked now a little confused.

"Charlotte and Olivia, and everything, and I am stood in a wedding dress waiting to marry someone who I really don't love and I have no idea what I am meant to do." Alex began tears welling up in her eyes.

"Did you want me to pick you up, Detective Benson is in court, and I can request her to my chambers if you wish to speak to her." Liz said and it was really something Alex wasn't expecting.

"You would honestly do that?" Alex said making sure she wasn't hearing things.

"If you would like me too, Alex… I am no longer your boss and you deserve to be happy." Liz was now questioning what she was saying. She and Alex had become close over the past few years mainly because Alex still saw her as her boss and not as a judge.

"I'm at the New York Palace…" Alex said, it felt stupid saying that seen as it was one of the nicest hotels in New York and she was actually in it.

"I know, give me 20 minutes." Liz said before hanging up. Alex smiled to herself, knowing that no one else would have offered to pick her up, and let her wait for the woman she actually loved.

Alex stood in jeans and a white t – shirt in the foyer with her bag on her shoulder being looked at by everyone that was there, she prayed Liz would get here soon before the bridesmaids found out she was gone.

Just as she looked at her watched Liz walked through the doors and smiled at the blonde who was itching to get out of there…

"You ready to go?" Liz asked picking up Alex's overnight bag.

"Yeah…" Alex replied still amazed that Liz was being so nice, not that she wasn't nice anyway.

Once in the car Liz didn't start the engine instead she turned to Alex.

"Do they know you've gone?"  
>"No, I left a note…" Alex said thinking how awful that sounded.<p>

"Okay, well Olivia will be in my chambers when we get back, if court finished on time, and I have some people to see, so you can use my office." Liz said smiling as Alex before she turned the key in the ignition then driving in the direction of the courthouse.

Once finally there Alex smiled at how busy the place was, busy enough for no one to notice her and Liz walking through the main foyer.

Arriving at Liz's chambers Alex began to slow down.

"I thought this is what you wanted…" Liz said turning to face her.

"It is, I'm just trying to work out if she wants it too." Alex said as a sudden feeling of anxiety washed over her.

"Only one way to find out." Liz said walking into her office greeting detective Benson.

"With all due respect Your Honour, I really do have to be somewhere." Benson said trying to keep the up most respect.

"It's not me who wants to speak to you Detective." Liz said with a smile picking up some files before leaving the room.

Benson stood for a moment before turning to see Alex stood in the door way.

"Sorry for dragging you here." Alex said, it was the first thing she could think of.

Well the first thing she could think of that was actually appropriate.

"I thought you were getting married?" Olivia questioned.

Alex couldn't answer, more like she only had one answer that really wasn't the best thing to say right now.

"Alex…?" Olivia quested and that was it Alex gave up so easily.

"Because she's not you… from the first time we met I fell in love you Olivia, and she's not you, I can't marry her, I can't stand in front of her and so many other people and say hand on heart she's the love of my life." Alex said seemingly giving up on herself. Olivia stood thinking how beautiful Alex looked in just jeans and a white top with her hair pulled back with small jewels in her hair.

Olivia took a step forward and at this point it was all down to fate.

Pulling Alex closer their lips met and it sounded so cliché in Olivia's head but fireworks went off.

Pulling away slightly either of them knew how to react.

"That was better than I ever imagined." Alex said with a smile mover her hands onto Olivia's waist.

"Do you still love Charlotte?" Olivia asked wanting to make sure before they went any further.

"I don't." Alex said moving to kiss Olivia again.  
>It didn't matter which way you looked at it, Liz wasn't going to be back in her office anytime soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Number 7 is now finished!<br>I really hope you liked it, I really enjoyed writing it!  
>Please review, let me know what you think!<p>

Bethanyy! X


	8. Chapter 8

**Can't or Won't?**

So this is number 8!  
>So far I think this has been the hardest one to write because it's my interpretation and what I think happened.<br>Thank you so much, for the reviews and support and everything else, you don't know how much it means!

Anyway –

Acceptance is key – But Olivia is struggling to accept Alex is gone.

A/N – Alex is leaving to work elsewhere, WP never happened…

Please, read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Can I say I told you so?" Elliot asked.<p>

"Only if you have a death wish." Olivia replied not even bothering to look up from her computer. He told her straight out the day Alex left… he told her that she would throw herself into her work, her social life would once again disappear and she would never get over the blonde attorney. Although she would never admit that Elliot was right, he still believed he was.

"I'm fine El, honestly." She said, deep down knowing he was beyond right.

She was a mess, she missed Alex.

Olivia was happy for her, of course she was, this job offer was massive, but still it was hard to go home to an empty apartment.

"Not even you believe that…" He told her getting up and grabbing his suit jacket.

"Come on, let me buy you a coffee." He added with a smile. How could Olivia say no, she was exhausted and was in need of some more coffee?

Walking out the precinct Olivia squinted at how bright the sun was, but smiling as she saw a load of school children walk down the street obviously walking home from a school trip, seen as it was only 11:25.

Entering a café only a few streets from the Squad room Olivia slumped down in one of the booths, openly admitting defeat, she was shattered, she was almost broken. How she'd made it 3 weeks without Alex she didn't know, but she still feared her work would suffer and that's what bothered her.

"Here you go." Elliot said, whilst lost in her thoughts Elliot had been and ordered drinks and told her that he's ordered food.

"You wanna tell me what you're thinking?" He asked before taking a sip of his steaming coffee.

"I miss her El… we we're together and things were going so well and all of a sudden she moves away, we spoke about it once or twice and I was a fool for telling her it was okay."  
>"You regret letting her go?" He questioned and she took a breath.<p>

"I thought I could live without her, she was always so good at seeing right through me, I thought maybe if I didn't make such a big deal out of it, she's look and me and realise her moving away has almost killed me, at first I lived for this job, and then, all of a sudden I lived for her and I thought I would bounce back, I thought I's go back to living for the job, but I can't." Olivia said bowing her head.

"Haven't you tried to call her, and not just that has she tried to get in contact with you?" Elliot questioned knowing that it should be Olivia trying all the time.

"I tried but she seemed so happy and so at ease, so we spoke about life, I couldn't tell her how much I wanted her home, not when she sounded so happy." Olivia said, it was a constant battle between making herself happy and making Alex happy.

"I never knew you felt this strongly about her being away, in the office you kept saying how happy you were for her, I knew you would be upset, to be honest I thought you'd go with her." Elliot admitted making Olivia smile.

"I thought about it, but there's not SVU over there and I couldn't leave here, I was born here and she knows that… I honestly thought our relationship would make her stay, I mean even if she did leave the DA's office and got a job elsewhere as long as she stayed in New York, I am pretty sure we'd have worked something out." Olivia said as the food came, quickly saying thank you they carried on with their conversation.

"The way I see it, is you need to talk to her, tell her how you feel, give her a chance to speak… maybe you can work something out, Liv, she's the love of your life, I can see it, Fin can see it, hell even Munch can see it…" Elliot said trying to read his partners face.

Olivia was now lost for words, she so badly wanted to tell him to drop her off at the airport, but she couldn't do that to the squad, she needed to get her life back on track but how could she do that when Alex was her life and she was gone… of course long distance relationships were possibly but Olivia knew deep down neither women wanted that.

"Olivia I have known you what, nearly 11 years… you love her, you were in a relationship and from what I can see, her working out there is killing you, call her and try and work this out, for you sake as well as hers." Elliot tried. He wanted to make her see.

"The say acceptance is key, so I should accept she's gone right?" Olivia said suddenly now wanting to have this conversation anymore.

"Screw that, I can't…" Olivia said admitting defeat once again.

"Can't or won't?" Elliot asked and she looked at him, smiling a little with tears in her eyes.

"Can't." She said, her voice almost silent.  
>Olivia was broken.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<br>I really hope you liked it, I have spent the last few days sorting out idea's in total there is about 30... so..  
>Well not very many come to think of it, but if you have any requests, I am all ears!<br>Please review, I would love to know what you thought!

Bethanyy!


	9. Chapter 9

**It Hurts.**

So here is number 9…  
>So, after spend two hours in a soft play area with screaming kids I finally sorted out all my idea! So, thank you for all the reviews and support! It's made me want to write more, so I hope you enjoy this!<p>

When Alex see's Olivia crying, it kills her inside to see the strongest person she knows so upset and so broken.

Please enjoy, and review if you can!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

* * *

><p>Sometimes people just break. Sometimes people cry because it all becomes too much, sometimes people laugh because it's either that or they'll break down in tears.<p>

"Are you hungry, I can order some food?" Alex asked walking to sit down next to Olivia who was curled up on the sofa. Alex knew this day would come, the job she did was so hard and most people couldn't stand it for more than a few hours but not Liv. The case was hard, what had been done to those children was awful but Olivia kept her focus, part way through Alex could see it was all getting to much and she was right, they hadn't been in the apartment more than 5 minutes before she collapsed in tears.

"You can get some for yourself but I am really not hungry…" Olivia said sucking up a breath trying to hold the tears in.

Alex just nodded, planning to get her some food as well in hope she'd eat some.

"Do you want anything at all?" Alex asked standing to get the take away menus.

"No, thanks… I'm fine, really." Olivia said smiling at how worried her girlfriend had become.

Alex decided to leave it, and planned to talk about it later, maybe when Olivia had let all her emotions out and calmed down a little bit.

The night slowly passed and as Olivia silently cried whilst trying to watch TV and Alex couldn't take it any longer.

"Liv baby, please talk to me." Alex begged muting the TV moving closer to the brunette.

"Sometimes it all becomes too much…" Liv said looking up to the ceiling trying to stop herself from crying.

"I know baby… I know…" Alex said, she did know, she'd seen the pictures, she's seen the perps who showed no remorse, she could never say she had seen what the detectives had seen, but she's seen more than most A.D.A's.

Pulling her close it almost killed Alex to hear Liv cry as hard as she was, Alex pulled away enough to kiss her forehead then moving to kiss her lips.

"You know what we need?" Alex asked and Olivia shock her head a little, looking into Alex's eyes.

"We need to go away, no phones, no laptop, just a vacation, in a villa in massive heat with a swimming pool…" Alex said with smile as Olivia nodded.

"I think I would like that a lot." Olivia said, she loved her job, of course she did, but she so badly needed some time off.

"I can't stand to see you like this Liv, I wish I could take all this pan away…" Alex said, tears in her own eyes.

"I love you so much Liv, and this is so hard, to see you crying to see you upset…" Alex continued.

"I love you so much Alex…" Olivia said, it was the only thing she could think of.

"You know you can talk to me, whenever you like, don't you?" Alex asked figuring it was the best time to talk about it all.

"I know, I just, how do I explain it all Alex, I mean, so much of it reminds me of my mother and I try so hard to just let it go, but I can't."  
>"You get attached Liv, and sometimes that's not a bad thing, I just want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything, you know I am in this for the long run…" Alex said they had already been together for 2 years and Alex was serious about having a future with the detective.<p>

"I know, I know…" Olivia said, she had no excuse about not talking to the blonde, because she knew that Alex partly understood.

"Sometimes I just convince myself I can work through it on my own, I've done it for that long that it just seemed like the right thing to do instead of bothering you with it all, because 9 times out of 10 it's the same things." Olivia tried her hardest to explain.

"Olivia, I don't care if you say the same thing every time, if it helps you then I am okay with that, Olivia seeing you break down like you did, that hurts me, and I will do anything to stop it happening, or to make it a little less worse than it is." Alex said knowing there will be days where Olivia will just cry, she imagined all the detectives did it, maybe not cry, but she guessed that they had their days when they just need some time to sort their heads out.

"Thank you so much, for all of this… not just for tonight but for everything, the love and support…" Olivia said smiling at the blonde who began to blush slightly.

"You are the love of my life, and I mean that, and I want you to be happy and that is why I want us to go away, for a few weeks… just me and you, like I said." Alex said moving so Olivia could rest her head on the attorneys lap as they carried on talking.

"We can have a look tomorrow and once we've got a date I can tell Cragen… Do you think Liz will let you have time off?" Olivia asked.

"This was Liz's idea, I got pissed at her today because I saw how upset you were and I wanted nothing more to get home, so she suggested we go on holiday for a few weeks…" Alex smiled and Olivia laughed, she could see Alex getting pissed off because of her, it proved to Olivia she really did care.

"I have an idea to make you feel better right now." Olivia said with a cheeky grin.

"Really detective?" Alex asked having an idea of what Liv was suggesting…

"I think it will make all the hurt go away." Olivia said getting up and pulling Liv towards the bedroom.

This was going to be a fun evening.

* * *

><p>Number 9 is now complete!<br>Please let me know what you think, if you liked it, if it's was really awful!  
>If you don't feel comfortable reviewing you can always PM me…<br>Hope you enjoyed it!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Longest night; shortest day.**

So this in Number 10, out of quiet a few I think…

**A/N – So I want to say thank you, for all the support, but due to personal issues and, well me in real need of getting my head together, I will not be updating on Friday and possibly won't ne updating on Monday. Chances are I shall be back with Number 11 on Wednesday 26****th**** February. I am sorry, but… I just can't write, can't find the words, so enjoy this and If I am not back on Monday, I will defiantly be back on the 26****th****!  
>I'm sorry, but thank you!<strong>

I am hoping this will turn out okay, and I am hoping you guys like it, it's not really smut as we didn't write a lot of it, but I guess just kind of beware… that's not a good way to start this, but hey ho!

It's the shortest day of the year and Alex and Olivia decide to spend it in bed.

Co – Written by: HKS!

Please read and review and enjoy and… all that jazz!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Finally we have the day off tomorrow." Alex said when she and Olivia got into the apartment at 11:30 that evening.<p>

"You know what tomorrow is?" Olivia asked with a smile. Of course Alex did, it was every year this date was remembered along with birthdays, anniversaries and everything else.

"Shortest day of the year…" Alex smiled leaning up to kiss Olivia.

"And you know what that means…" Olivia said with a grin.

"Of course I do."

* * *

><p>December 21st, also known as the shortest day of the year. In other words, the one day of the year both Olivia and Alex will fight to get the day off.<p>

Waking up it was still dark, on the shortest day of the year reports from all over the world have said the sun doesn't rise until around 10.

"What time is it?" Alex asked as she heard Olivia moving…

"Around 6, you want some coffee?" Olivia asked and Alex sat up with a smile.

"I would rather have you…" She said forcing herself to become wide awake letting her hand run down the side of Olivia's naked body.

"The coffee can wait." Olivia stated quietly before turning to face Alex. Both women hadn't seen a lot of each other over the past few weeks seen as the case hadn't progressed that well and Alex was also covering for another A.D.A who was out sick, so there time together was precious and they knew exactly want they wanted to do.

Alex moved first, a smirk setting on her lips as she moved to straddle her girlfriend's hips.  
>Her eyes fluttered shut, her fingers trailing up Olivia's stomach. Olivia's breath hitched, her hips instinctively tilting higher. One hand wove itself into Alex's hair the other joining the attorney's free hand against the bed. Lips hovered, breath mingled, blue eyes locked onto warm brown.<br>"Alex…"  
>The attorney grinned and bit down on the detective's bottom lip lightly before pulling her in for a harsh kiss. Swallowed the brunette's moan.<p>

They pulled apart when breathing became a necessity, resting their foreheads together. Olivia grinned softly, skimming her fingers up and down Alex's sides before pulling the blonde flush against her body. She trailed kisses across Alex's collarbone, moving upward, biting softly at her jaw, before gently biting at her ear.

"Olivia…" The attorney breathed out, a low moan slipping from her lips.  
>"Patience," The detective whispered in her ear before bringing their lips together once more.<p>

As their lips met things escalated from there.

The day progressed and eventually Olivia and Alex were laying side by side, breathing heavily with their bodies still touching.

"Wow…" Olivia muttered, she said it every time they made love, and in her mind every time it go so much better.

"Yeah…" Alex said, with a smile rolling over to look at her girlfriend.

"How about some coffee?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Coming right up baby." Olivia said kissing her once more before finding some underwear and a t shirt and walking off to the kitchen.

Alex laid there, the thought of how happy she was and how amazed she was that she was sleeping with someone as amazing as Olivia ran through her mind, she truly was very lucky.

Olivia walked back in with 2 cups of coffee and a big smile.

"Someone looks happy." Alex commented as she took the cup of liquid and held it to her chin, before taking a sip.

"What the hell did you put in this?!" Alex asked trying to work out just what Olivia had put in the coffee.

"Just a shot of Baileys, just to make sure you can stay awake…" Olivia said, obviously having plans for later.

"It's not me you should be worried about…" Alex shot back with a smirk.

Olivia just looked at her with wide eyes, her way of saying 'nice one', but then again Alex was always good with the comebacks.

Getting back into bed, Olivia smiled as she saw the sun come up, looking at the clock it read 10:15… and neither of them wanted to get up.

"With any luck it will snow this year." Alex said turning to look out the window next to the bed.

"I hope not, you know how hard it is to catch runners on ice?" Olivia said knowing with snow came ice.

"I think it's funny when you all fall." Alex said.

"You think I'd laugh if you fell on the court steps?" Olivia asked trying to be serious…

"I guess we'll never know because I don't plan on going to the courthouse in the snow or in ice, and if I do, people are wrong if they think I will risk my ankles by wearing heels." Alex said trying to make a point.

Olivia just turned away and smiled, deep down, she knew she would most likely laugh at her girlfriend if that happened, and she loved how worked up she got over little things.

"We should have days off more often…" Alex said changing the subject.

"It would be nice…" Olivia said placing down her cup on the bed side table, and moving to pull Alex closer.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" Alex said looking her in the eye.

"Of course I do, and you should know I love you too…" Olivia said moving to trail kisses down the blonde's neck, Alex smiled and moved her head back.

"Olivia…" Alex moaned as her girlfriends hand moved down her body and stopped at the top of her thighs.

"You sure you want this?" Olivia whispered in her ear.

"I would never say no…" Alex said dropping her now empty coffee mug on the floor…

This was gonna be the best winter solstice, so far…

* * *

><p>Thank you very much to HKS who helped me so much with this one shot!<br>I really hope you still like reading!  
>Please leave a review, let me know what you think…<br>Bethanyy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Have to be right.**

This will be number 11!

**So, I am back... I just thought I'd add an A/N to the last one to tell you, that I wasn't going to be uploading but I am back now!  
><strong>Thank you so much for the reviews and support, it means a lot!

People say Alex is always right and she will always deny it, but this time she really hopes they're right.

A/N: WP never happened.

Please read, review and most importantly enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… would be cool if I did, but I don't…**

* * *

><p>People would always joke on how Alex Cabot was always right, and sometimes that was right, but most of the time, she laughed and said it was either common sense or just inelegance.<p>

However today she thought hard and prayed they would all be right…

Today was the date she had finally got the courage to ask Detective Olivia Benson on a date, she knew Olivia had dated men in the past, but the way they flirted, the way they looked at each other, Alex knew she could be very, very wrong, but if she only had to be right once in her life, she hoped she was right about this, about Olivia being gay and hopefully saying yes to a date with the squads A.D.A.

Alex had been pacing her office all day waiting for something to happen to talk her mind off Olivia being her in a matter of hours, however nothing seemed to work, she'd been invited to lunch by Casey and a few other A.D.A for homicide, and White Collar, but she turned them down, using paper work as an excuse.

All her life Alex had been told what to do and how to do it, even though so many people believed she had the best childhood possible, but right now she made her own choice and that was to go after the woman she loved.

Sitting back down at her desk for getting one of the law books off her bookcase she smiled when she saw Olivia's name pop up on her computer screen.

'Hey Lex,

I know you wanted to see me after shift, but I was kind of hoping we could do it around now, maybe grab some food? Looks like it's gonna be a long case…

Liv.'

Alex smiled as she typed a reply, mainly saying now would be great and grabbing food sounded better than reading thick bound law books.

Now all she had to do was force herself that this was a good idea and she was actually going to tell the detective how she felt instead of hiding it like she did over god knows how many times before.

When Olivia finally reached Alex's office she stopped to look in the window and smiled a little when she saw the blonde pacing her office.

"Deep in thought counsellor?" Olivia asked walking into the office. Alex stopped blushing a bit, before smiling.

"You want to go anywhere in particular?" Alex said changing the subject slightly.

"How about the Chinese down the street?" Olivia suggested with a smile knowing it was a safe choice for lunch in the middle of the day, giving her another excuse not to cook later.

"Sounds like an expensive lunch, but I am okay with that." Alex said with a smile, she really couldn't mess this up.

Soon enough they both walked into the restaurant and got a seat.

"Well, seen as I dragged you out your office, I'll pay." Olivia said, making Alex more nervous.

All she wanted was to be right… All she wanted was for Olivia to accept her love and hopefully love her back, but she knew that was going too quickly.

Food was ordered and brought out in record time for that time of the day and the food was always good. Watching Olivia go on about the case made Alex feel relaxed in a way, it wasn't supposed to, but to see Olivia get so involved and so personal in the cases she worked made Alex love the detective even more.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Olivia asked and Alex almost chocked, she couldn't lie… and well she knew in herself that this was Olivia and she didn't deserve some lame excuse she'd made up there and then.

"How long have we been friends?" Alex asked figuring she couldn't just come straight out and say she was head over heels for the woman.

"Nearly 10 years, why?" She asked with a small frown.

"Liv, I…" Alex couldn't finish her sentence, she couldn't do this could she, what if she wasn't right?

"Alex, come on, 10 years, you can tell me anything…" Olivia tried wanting to know what was going on.

Alex now had tears in her eyes, it was now fight or flight and she wasn't sure she could do this. She could be a good lawyer, she stood up to judges, she always did what she thought was right, but right now, it felt like her entire life was on the line.

"I love you Olivia, I know it sounds strange, I know I might be completely off base, but I love you, a lot, and I have done for years, I love you Olivia Benson, and I can't keep it a secret anymore." Alex said hoping that Olivia would answer.

Olivia sat and basically just started at her.

"Alex… have you finished your food?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, just about." Alex replied now thinking she actually didn't say anything.

"I'll go pay…" Olivia said leaving the table. Alex sat and tried to stop the panic attack that she could feel starting.  
>Before her breathing got too heavy Liv reappeared and pulled her up from her seat.<p>

"Come on…" She said with a small smile trying not to make eye contact.

Alex was now wondering if she was right or not, she hoped she was, everyone said she was, but then again she could be wrong, it's not like it didn't happen, all the third option was Alex was gonna wake up any second now and this was all going to be a bad dream.

Time seemed to fly and when Alex's mind seemed to focus again they were in Olivia's apartment building in the lift.

"Olivia, please tell me this is actually happening…" Alex said, finally finding courage to speak.

"This is actually happening, I promise you." Olivia said, and Alex just nodded following the detective down to her apartment.

"Alex… I think I'm falling in love with you too." Olivia said once safely inside.

"You're being serious?" Alex asked still confused.

"Yeah…" Olivia said before moving to kiss her, this was really happening. Well, at least if she was right about one thing in her life, she was so glad it was this.

* * *

><p>Personally, I don't think this is my best work, but still...<br>Please review, I would love to hear what you have to say!  
>Hope you keep reading!<br>Bethanyy!


	12. Chapter 12

**You talk, I'll listen.**

Number 12 out of, well I have no clue!

Thank you so, so, so much for the support! I am so happy you like them! Also, I am still taking requests, so feel free to PM me! Thanks again!

So, I really hope you like it! It was inspired by an experience my friend had…

Alex finally admit her feelings for Olivia to her boss.

Please enjoy, and if you can please review as well, but remember to have a good day! SMILE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Alex sat in her boss's office. Neither of them had spoken, although the both of them knew Alex needed to be the first one to speak.<p>

Alex had come from court where she had lost a case, one that seemed to mean a lot to Olivia, leading to the detective, being a little pissed off with the blonde A.D.A. So instead of going to the precinct, Alex decided to go back to her office and burry her head in her work, but somewhere along the line she had ended up in Liz's office, hoping she would give her some pep talk about being to personal and letting her emotions get the better of her, and saying this was her job and what other people thought didn't matter, because they couldn't do what she did in a courtroom.

"Shouldn't you be telling me that I should worry about friendships on my own time?" Alex asked after a long silence.

"Is that what you want me to say?" Liz asked and Alex paused for a moment before answering.

"No, not really." Alex said, she knew she was contradicting herself, but right now she wanted the chance to talk, to tell someone how she was feeling, and she figured what better person than her boss? She hated to say it, but if there was anyone that knew her better than her own family it was Liz.

"What do you want me to say then?" Liz asked putting her pen down, and put her full attention on Alex.

"Nothing…" Alex said looking down at the floor, before taking a deep breath to keep her emotions at bay, it had now got to the point where all Alex wanted to do was kiss the brunette detective she'd been dreaming about for so many years, but right now, Olivia was pissed at her and she couldn't get over it.

"You talk, I'll listen." Liz said sitting back in her chair, Alex looked up to see Liz wasn't joking, she had a smile on her face and was waiting for Alex to speak.

Maybe if she could tell Liz, she could maybe find the strength to tell Olivia?  
>"She hates me… I let that bastard walk, and now she hates me." Alex asked dropping her hand from the side of her head.<p>

"I mean, I did my job, it's nothing personal…" Alex went on to say, as if she was arguing with herself.

"She takes everything personally, you know that? I mean all I am trying to do is do my job and it's like, I can't even do that…"  
>"But you can't stay mad at her…" Liz put in.<p>

"How the hell could I, one it's not professional, and…" Alex couldn't finish herself, she couldn't do this, admit everything to her boss.

"Alex, before you go and admit whatever it is to her, you need to admit it to yourself, Alex, and she's a detective and as stubborn as you are… I don't think she hates you, I think she's pissed as the verdict and is taking out on you, because it's your job, nothing personal about it…" Liz said and even thought it didn't seemed like it, it made a lot of sense.

Seeing that Alex wasn't go to say anything, she spoke again.

"Alex you have 3 options here, 1, you can either go back to the squad room explain what went wrong and go from there, 2, you can speak to Detective Benson, tell her how you feel and see where that takes you or 3, you can sit here for as long as you like trying to explain to me your feelings for Olivia. Either one is fine by me, but trust me, the longer you leave it the more time she has to find someone else." Liz said, she knew full well Alex had a crush on Olivia, she may have been cold hearted but she wasn't blind, she also knew she sounded a lot like a nagging friend at the school disco but she didn't care, Alex was a big girl, but everyone needs a helping hand now and then.

"What if she doesn't love me back?" Alex asked refusing to make eye contact.

Everyone was scared of rejection, and what started out as you talk, I'll listen turned into I'll talk and you listen, so Alex took it as an opportunity to ask all the questions she felt she needed too.

"Everyone's scared of rejection, and if she doesn't then, you either have to go with it, or make her see that she should feel the same, but my best bet is that she's having the same conversation with Detective Stabler, people may see me as cold hearted, but I am not blind, I see the way she looks at you." Liz said with a smile making Alex chuckle a little, she knew what people said about Liz and to be honest, she was amazed at how little it bothered her, she truly didn't care.

"All I have to do now is talk to her…"  
>"You always did catch on faster than most others." Liz said making Alex look down, why she didn't just talk to Olivia in the first place she didn't know, but she was glad she finally spoke to someone.<p>

"Will you be here if it all goes down in flames?" Alex asked, why she asked her boss she didn't know, but it was sure fact James from Homicide wasn't going to listen to her ramble on for an hour.

"Of course, now go before I kick you out, and Alex… what happened in court today, you were doing your job, you're a good lawyer and don't forget it." Liz said pointing at her with the pen she's picked up.

"I won't." Alex said with a smile. She figured her father and Liz were close, her father always had time for Liz, she'd always thought that's why Donnelly always kept an eye out for her when she first started out here.

Either way she liked it, not many people could say they were on actual good terms with their boss.

As she walked out of the D.A's office she took a deep breath, she knew this could only go one of two ways, she either got there and asked to speak to Liv and finally admitted she was so very in love with the brunette and she said the same thing back, or she got there admitted her feelings and Olivia rejected her, either way… Alex couldn't keep this a secret for much longer…

* * *

><p>The phone ringing brought Liz out of focus.<p>

"Donnelly." She said putting her office phone to her ear.

"Liz, its Alex, is now a good time?" Alex asked knowing how much timing was key in the DA's office.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Liz asked taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could have the rest of the day off." Alex asked her voice sounding hopeful.

"Of course, as long as I get those reports by close of business tomorrow…" Liz said, knowing she needed the reports.

"I can do that tomorrow morning when I come in, thank you for earlier as well." Alex said and Liz could tell she was smiling.

"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow."  
>"Yeah, see you tomorrow…" Alex said before hanging up the phone. Turning around she was face to face with a very smiley Olivia Benson, this was going to be a good day.<p>

* * *

><p>Number 12, is now done.<br>I know a lot of you may see it as very OOC, but I hope you still like it.

Please leave me a review, or PM me, means a lot and I am always looking to improve!  
>Thank you for reading! Until next time!<br>Bethanyy!


	13. Chapter 13

**State Secrets.**

Number 13! Can't believe I haven't given up yet!

**I won't go into anything personal in fear of boring you, but the next few weeks for me are going to get very difficult, and I fear, I may get very down, and not want to upload, and I am hoping you still like them, so I am updating to today and tomorrow (Saturday and Sunday)~ Thank you for all the help and support and hopefully, I should be able to upload next week. Enjoy.**

Detective Olivia Benson is dating Major Alexandra Cabot of the USMC, and only Elliot know about it, until this case.  
>A bit AU and a little OOC, but I hope you like it!

Please review if you can, and make sure you have a good day!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU.**

* * *

><p>Olivia hated cases like this, she hated joint investigations all together.<p>

"Right, as you can all tell we are doing a joint investigation with Navy cops, they know what we do and are just as egger to get this guy as we are." Cragen said walking up to the whiteboard and sticking PFC Jayne Ryans' photo on there.

"Also coming in to help us, will be a Major from the base and her CO." Cragen said knowing they would be showing up any minute now.

"Thank you for having us." A voice came from the door.

"I'm Patrick Morgan, PFC Ryans' commanding officer, and this is Major Alexandra Cabot…" Patrick said introducing himself and his superior.

"Would you like to come this way to my office, I can fill you in, Olivia, Elliot, go through a list of witnesses and people who were with her in the hours leading up to the attack, Fin, Munch go see if Warner or forensics have anything." Cragen said before showing Patrick and Alexandra to his office.

Olivia held her breath, this was going to be a long case.

"Liv, that's…" Elliot begun.

"I know." Olivia said looking back at him, she seemed professional, hopefully she wouldn't be here that long as there relationship could remain secret, for both of their sakes.

* * *

><p>"PFC Ryans' was a good kid, came from a broken home, dedicated all she had to the Marines, never got into trouble, had a few altercations off base, but the people involved had just been on a 3 week training mission and from what I could tell they had had a few drinks, but it was all sorted the next day." Patrick Morgan said pacing the office. PFC Jayne Ryans' had been raped, beaten and burned before she was killed at left in central park, it was a case that shock SVU and Marines all over the US.<p>

"Sir, can I request I go along with your detective to interview witnesses, it sounds unorthodox, but they have all been told not to speak to anyone, its standard procedures.

"Well, if you can get them to talk I have no objections." Cragen said, he understood where the blonde was coming from, he's working military cases before and it had taken days to get anything out of them, due to the fact, they had each other's backs, and if them meant not speaking, they didn't speak.

"Olivia, Elliot, come here a minute." Cragen said standing the door way to his office, catching the detectives before they left.

"This is Major Alexandra Cabot as you know, I want you to take her with you, and they're not going to talk to you unless they have permission." Cragen said and both detectives seemed to understand.

"Back to base it is then major." Olivia said with a smile, and they walked out the squad room.

"You may call me Alex, besides, I am thinking PFC Ryans' friends will open up more if they're around someone in uniform." Alex said getting in the back of the squad car.

"Do you get many none military people on the base?" Olivia asked thinking interviewing Alex would be a good place to start.

"Not that I know of, you'd be some of the first that are not family." Alex said looking down at her phone.

"So how do people get in?" Elliot asked with a smile.

"Key card and someone is on the gate 24/7." Alex said looking up, making eye contact with Stabler in the mirror.

"So all you have to do is find a key card and you're in." Olivia said with a smirk, hopefully they had CCTV.

"It would also help if you were in dress blue charlies or combat gear." Alex said with a smile.

"Well that narrows it down to just about everyone on the base." Elliot said letting Alex get out the car to show her I.D to the guard.

* * *

><p>Elliot was currently talking to a lad who seemed to care about Jayne an awful lot and Olivia had finished talking to the girls in the same unit as Ryans'.<p>

"Just waiting for Elliot to finish… none of the girls I spoke to saw munch just the lad who Elliot's with, said he was hanging around her quarters the day of the attack." Olivia said.

"I got the records, PRF Jack Miller and PFC Jayne Ryans' left the base the same time Friday evening when she was attacked, they left at 18:00 and he returned at 20:00 that evening. I still can't believe no one found her over the weekend." Alex said with a small hint of disgust mainly in herself the staff at the base.

"Do you have to ask permission to leave the base?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, and you have to give a reason why, Ryans' said she needed to buy a gift for her sister, she was having a baby and Miller said he wished to go to the local library to return some books, we have a library here but we allow them to go to the library in town as well." Alex said, it wasn't unusual for Marine to go off base, out of hours as long as they were back for curfew.

"You believed they were good enough reason to leave the base?" Olivia asked with a smile her eyes quickly scanning the blondes' body, thinking of how good she looked in uniform.

"Ryans' had been here 3 years and only left the base 3 times including Friday night, although Miller leaves the base whenever he can, always going to the library, we spoke to the library, he takes out books and then returns them when they're due… Olivia we are a military base we run like any other, in a few weeks when full training begins again no one Is allowed to leave the base unless it a family emergency." Alex said beginning to feel like she was the one being interviewed.

"You never told me you were working this case…" Olivia said changing the subject.

"I only found out this morning, besides if anyone finds out about us both are judgements will be shot." Alex said talking a step away.

"You ever think about leaving the military, starting a family, having a nine to five?" Olivia asked taking a step closer but not before looking down the hall to make sure they were alone.

"Do you?" Alex shot back with a small smile as Olivia placed a kiss on her lips.

"Liv…" Elliot called walking down the hall and Olivia stepped back.

"What have we got?" Olivia asked.

"A picture, Miller took it, said this man approached Jayne Ryans the Friday night she was killed, Miller said he loves the core too give up his name." Elliot said handing the picture to Alex.

"We should go back to your precinct, I need to speak to Patrick Morgan." Alex said, looking at both Elliot and Olivia hoping now questions would be asked.

Back at the precinct Alex and Patrick were talking, both of them seemed flustered and confused.

* * *

><p>"Liv, something bothering you?" Cragen asked, when she turned around the whole team was looking at her.<p>

"No, why would it?" She asked.

"Well you've been staring at Major Cabot for the last 20 minutes.

"Sorry, just trying to get a read on them." Olivia said with a smile.

"You two met before, because when I introduced you, the both of you seemed to know each other pretty well." Cragen pressed.

Olivia sighed.

"I've known her for a couple of months, we're close." Olivia said and suddenly both Patrick and Alex came out of the office.

"What can you tell us?" Cragen said, looking at them both.

"We have a major problem…"  
>"One bigger than you and Liv?" Fin muttered making Alex turn to Olivia in shock.<p>

"I'll ignore that…"  
>"The man in the photo…" Patrick said, looking to Alex.<p>

"He is a match to the seaman found on PFC Ryans' body we asked are lab to run it as well."  
>"His name is Sean Nelson, secretary of the United States Navy." Alex said and the whole department including other detectives stopped.<p>

"We're requesting no new coverage and no one outside of this room to know about this." Alex finished and a man in a grey suit walked in.

"Let me introduce Kyle Davis, Deputy Secretary of state." Alex said stepping aside.

"As of now The SVU, Miss Novak, Miss Warner, Major Cabot and Commander Morgan are under orders from myself, the PFC Jayne Ryans' case will now be known as Operation Kill Switch and will be classed as a State Secret." He said his booming voice bouncing off the walls of the otherwise silent squad room.

"Captain Cragen, Miss Novak, Major, Commander, May I have a word?" He asked and Cragen nodded leading them to his office.

"Alex…" Olivia said.

"I love you… just remember that." She said before turning to walking to Cragen's office.

* * *

><p>Olivia was woken up from her kip on the sofa, by a knock at the door.<p>

"Coming!" She shouted a little annoyed as whoever was knocking.

"Detective…" Alex said with a small smile.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked, Alex was still in the office with Cragen when Olivia left.

"I wanted to see you, I told the Deputy that I was seeing you…" Alex said feeling it was probably a good place to start.

"What happens now?" Olivia asked, finally letting her in.

"We carry on seeing each other and don't let it get in the way of work, tomorrow you will be briefed by your captain, but your team including the M.E and A.D.A will be moved to a building near the military base that is normally used for intelligence training." Alex said.

"You told me in the squad room, in front of everyone that you loved me Alex…" Olivia said, she was still in shock, and still a little embarrassed about the fact Fin was right.

"This could be a long case Olivia, there's no telling if we're still like each other after this… State Secrets, they're live going on an undercover mission, we need to get this wrapped up as quickly as possible." Alex said, turning into the Major.

"Best have a good night tonight then, to make up for all the time we might lose." Olivia said, trying to say positive. She was determined not to lose Alex.

"Sounds good to me." Alex said moving to kiss her.

"I have to say you look very lovely in uniform, but you looking even better when it's on the floor." Olivia said pulling her in the direction of their bedroom, she's been there many times before, but tonight she could sense this would be one of the best nights of her life.

* * *

><p>So number 13 is done!<br>I hope you like it, please review, means a lot to know what you guys think!  
>Until next time my friends!<br>Bethanyy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Exception**

Number 14, out of, I have no idea.

**So after finding out all the dates and time of meetings I can still upload on Monday, Wednesday and Friday next week, are you happy. Please let me know you're happy about it! **

**THANK YOU, so much for the reviews and support, I hope you chose to keep reading! **

Melinda doesn't normally bring good news but today is an exception.

Please read and review and enjoy, and have a good day!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

><p>"We're gonna be alright no matter what happens, you know that don't you." Alex said from her desk, watching her girlfriend deep in thought on the sofa.<p>

"Yeah, I'm just not sure how much longer I can put up with waiting, I mean, I would rather Melinda tell us than the other doctor, but… waiting is the hard part." Olivia admitted, she hated waiting, she hated the anxiety and anticipation.

"I know, but no matter what happens I love you, you know that don't you?"  
>"I know, and I love you too Alex." Olivia said getting up and moving to kiss the blonde making her rise from her seat.<p>

"You have to remember we're not at home…" Alex reminded and she heard Olivia sigh a little bit.

"Well, it could be hours before Melinda comes, and besides all we have to do is lock the door and close the blinds, no one will know." Olivia said with a smile planting kisses on the A.D.A's neck.

Alex smiled, leaning back into the detective's touch.  
>"The answer is still no, Liv, but you know I could go for a massage right about now." Alex said with a smile sitting back at her desk.<p>

"I bet you could…" Olivia said walking back to sit on the sofa with a smile

"Take that as a no then." Alex said with a smile, before she moved to sit on the sofa with her girlfriend, only a moment ago, Olivia seemed so happy, but the reality sunk in.

Entwining their fingers Alex smiled before she spoke.

"It's going to be okay Liv, I promise you." Alex said moving to kiss her hand.

Olivia smiled at her girlfriend's actions before smiling at herself, she really could get herself worked up sometimes, but at least she knew she has Alex.

"Your father wants us to go and visit." Olivia said changing the subject, it was nice of Alex's father to keep in touch, but it was Alex's mother who had an issue with her daughter being gay, however Alex didn't let it bother her, and it had been 5 years.

"You have more contact with my father than I do…" Alex said with a laugh, trying to think of something else to say.

"I guess you're always at work…" Olivia said with a smile.

"What, and you're not?" Alex shot back with a small laugh. It was nice, to feel like you could be yourself with someone, of course they had there good days and bad days, and they both knew they were as stubborn as hell, but they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, that's why they went so well together, they balanced each other out, and only had love to give.

"Don't you have court this afternoon?" Olivia asked in another attempt to strike up conversation.

"No, but I do have a meeting with Liz and a few other A.D.A's, which means drinking awful coffee and listening to the A.D.A from White Collar go on about how we should improve the bureau." Alex said with a small smile.

"Isn't Liz mean to chair these meetings?" Olivia asked.

"She tries, but I mean, we're doing the best we can and conviction rates are getting better, so there's not a lot to improve on, but this guy's father is within the top sector of the legal hierarchy so…"

"So you all sit there drink nasty coffee and pretend to listen?" Olivia questioned with a smile.

"You're learning!" Alex joked with a smile.

"When's Cragen expecting you back?" Alex asked after moments of silence. Both of them were lost for words, all they wanted to do was go back to work, but at the same time they wanted to results from Melinda. It was scary for the both of them, but neither of them could bring themselves to talk about it, now after how it ended last time. The pain and stress they had gone through over the past few months had almost cost them their relationship, but they managed to stay strong with the help of friends and family…

"Around midday, but he has said, that whatever happens if I don't feel up to going back, then I can take the rest of the day off." Olivia said with a smile. Liz had told her to talk the full day off anyway, but Alex insisted on coming into work, Liz had also told her to go home after they got the call, good or bad news but again she refused.

"But I take it you're going back to work?" Alex asked and Olivia smiled, it was true, they knew each other well.

"I have a job to do…" Olivia said then debating if it was the right thing to say.

Averting her eyes to look around Alex's office, she saw it hadn't changed in the years she'd been at the D.A's office, the same ornaments on the book case, the books in the same order, and the whole room almost spotless, Alex's office was not very personal at all. If you walked into Casey or one of the Judge's Chambers they had photos of friends, family and other various things, but Alex had only 2 photo's in her office, one of her and her family when she went on a family holiday to Miami over 2 years ago and one of her and her older Brother Noah who she was very close too. Alex caught Olivia looking over at the 2 photos that were sat onto of the cabinet where she kept a load of stuff she got when she first started, various copies of thinks such as health and safety regulations and names and numbers of press officers and other people who could help in certain cases.

"We're organising another trip to Miami, my father and brother want you to come a long…" Alex said making Olivia jump a little.

"Would be nice, I can finally get a tan…" Olivia said with a laugh before going dead silent when the phone rang.

"Yeah…" Alex said answering the phone in typical Alex fashion.

"No, Melinda its fine, haven't got to be anywhere." She said indicating to Liv it was the medical examiner.

"Okay…" Alex said learning back in her chair.

"Right, yeah, well I was going to say something but thought I best wait."  
>Olivia tried to figure out what was going on but Alex was good at not showing emotions.<p>

"Okay, well thank you, honestly." Alex said with a smile, trying to end the phone call as soon as.

"Yeah, Okay, bye…" Alex said hanging up and leaning back in her chain before getting up and sitting next to Olivia.

"Alex?" Olivia asked looked at her with worried eyes.

"It worked…" Alex said and tear immediately went to her eyes.

"It worked, are you being serious?" Olivia asked hoping she heard it right.

"Yeah, it really worked!"  
>"You're pregnant!" Olivia practically screamed, pulling Alex closer to her.<p>

"We're going to have a baby…" Alex said moving to kiss her girlfriend.

It was known Melinda didn't normally deliver good news but today was an exception.

* * *

><p>This honestly took forever to write!<br>However, I like it, so I hope you do too!  
>Please review if you can! Means a lot to hear what you think!<br>Until next time!

Bethanyy!


	15. Chapter 15

**Confrontation**

So number 15 already!

I am so happy that you guys are still reading! I am amazed you actually like it!  
>So, just a note to say, I will not be uploading on Wednesday, I would tell you why but, it's long, complicated and boring. So, I hope you keep reading and bear with me… After a few days my updating pattern will go back to normal!<br>Thank you for all the reviews and support, means a lot!

This is a little different to my other one shots as it doesn't actually have Liv in it, but still!

Casey confronts Alex after she and Liv have an argument in the middle of the squad room.

Please read, review, enjoy, have a good day… You're loved!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

* * *

><p>No one knew what to do.<p>

People were trying to stay silent as Olivia went one way and Alex stormed off the other way.  
>The both of them had just had a screaming match in the middle of the squad room that wasn't in any way related to the case.<p>

Elliot decided it would be best to follow Olivia as she went up to the roof, just to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Casey kept her head down and followed Alex with the same intentions as Detective Stabler.

Not many people knew Alex and Olivia were together but now, it would be round the station house in 5 minutes flat. Olivia had said something about her being stubborn with the evidence in court and Alex had shot back about how Olivia was far to personally involved and it escalated from there with Alex having the last word by saying something along the line of how she shouldn't even be working for this unit.

No one could quiet believe it, Cragen opened his mouth once or twice to shut them up, but no one could bring themselves to do it, they were in too much shock, of the things that were being shot back and forth.

"Right, so where are we on the Laurence case?" Cragen asked and the sound of shuffling paper could be heard as his detectives gathered there notes.

* * *

><p>"Nice one Cabot." Casey said as they walked into the lift.<p>

"If you're gonna be like that I will take the stairs." Alex said and Casey remained silent for a moment.

Moving to flip the emergency switch on lift Casey stood and looked at Alex.

"Look Casey, I like you and all, but I am not about to have this conversation." Alex said leaning against the wall, figuring there was no way she could flip the switch without the red head stopping her.

"At first you two were so in love she practically began to live in the DA's with you, and now it's like the two of you have been enemy's since day one." Casey said, it was true… The both of them were so in love at first and Casey was the person Alex told and now it was like they both hated the sight of each other.

"How can I hate the sight of her when she's never home?" Alex shot back.

"You see her almost every day at work, Alex, it's not like you're apart 24/7." Casey said although she could see where the blonde was coming from.

"She a different person when she's here, and lately all she seems to do is go on and on about this case and the victims and, honestly I will sit and I will listen to her, but there's only so much I can take, it's like I've lost her." Alex explained best she could.

"Well then try and get her back, you have to talk about these things, preferably quietly and in your own home, now have a screaming match in the squad room; keeping in mind we don't actually work here Alex." Casey said, she was pissed off that the two were somewhat walking on egg shells around each other but what she really didn't want if for herself to become the go between.

"Again I will say, she is never home! Casey I love her I really do, but what does she expect me to do? Sit and listen to every detail of every case, knowing that she would rather do that then spend time with me?" Alex said running a hand through her hair.

"It's not really like you're the most outgoing person Alex, and again speak to her, or for heaven's sake, I'll talk to her if it means this will stop. Alex you're one of my best friend we've known each other for years so please, do what you do best and talk to her and try and make things right, you have no problem doing it in court…" Casey said making the blonde chuckle a little.

"The difference is I am not deeply in love with court am I… All this bull shit about wanting a proper relationship and as soon as we're in one it's fantastic then a few weeks later, I feel like I had a one night stand that no one will speak about… It's bad enough that now the whole squad knows, she's gonna hate me for it." Alex said looking down to avoid Casey gaze.

"No she won't she's pissed because of the case, not because of you."  
>"You sure about that?" Alex asked trying to get the upper hand.<p>

"Hell Alex, people would kill to have what you have, she loves you, and again for the 100th time, talk to her, you are in love, people in love fight… and hell if you leave her cause of this I will hate you, and since when do best friends hate each other? You love her, a blind man could see that, you just have to tell her how you feel and if that means telling her to shut up about whatever case she's going on about do it, Alex working in this unit is hard we all know that, so I don't think it will come as a shock to her, that in your head talking about rape case is not dinner time conversation." Casey said, now she knew she was repeating herself.

"Fine, I will speak to her, tonight, if she gets home in time, but on one condition." Alex said firmly finally feeling like she could talk.

"What?" Casey asked with a smile knowing it would involve money somehow.

"You're buying me lunch, for giving me a pep talk and practically trapping me in a lift." Alex said, feeling slightly claustrophobic.

"You have yourself a deal, counsellor." Casey said flipping the switch and the life jolted a little before it began to move.

"Oh and you can tell Liz why we're late back if we miss the beginning of the meeting we have in 45 minutes." Alex said and they both knew they wouldn't be back from lunch in time.

"Having Donnelly scream at me, worth it, if you and Olivia make up." Casey said with a smile as both A.D.A's stood facing the doors, smiling a little before the doors opening and they walked out with straight faces.

Alex and Olivia were going to make up and both were both gonna see they deserve each other and they go together, if it was the last thing Casey ever did.

* * *

><p>Very Casey centric, I think. I'm sorry!<br>Still!

Please review, it would be nice to know what you think!  
>Thank you for reading!<br>If you have any requests feel free to PM me! Until next time!

Bethanyy!


	16. Chapter 16

**Make it up to you!**

Number 16 – The list is still growing!

Please keep in mind that all these one shot are individual one shot, they have no sequel… I am sorry. Most of these one shot were written in December, so unfortunately I cannot change them, although if you want a one shot written, you may PM me and I shall see what I can do!  
>Thank you!<p>

So – The D.A's office is on lockdown causing Alex to miss her dinner date with Liv, when they're finally let out Alex must make it up to her.

A/N - Italics are phone calls...

Please read, review, enjoy, have a good day, ect!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

* * *

><p>Alex Cabot swore under her breath for the 5th time that hour.<p>

She was sat in the conference room with A.D.A's from White collar, Homicide, Immigration, the Human Trafficking division, cyber crime and other A.D.A's from Sex crimes. All of them we're pissed off, all of them had work to be doing, all of them were good lawyers but still the guard at the door wouldn't answer them.

"How long are we going to be in here?" Alex asked to no one in particular.

"However long it takes I guess." Marcus said.

"Does anyone actually know why we're in here, I mean this is the D.A's office, we don't get put on lock down." Charlotte said with an annoyed look.

"Well according to the health and safety regulations there are over 10 reasons why…" Henry said closing the file and throwing it on the table.

Alex sighed, right now she could be sat in a restaurant with Olivia watching the 6 o'clock traffic try and get home, she had text Olivia earlier, but whether the detective believed her or not was a different story, she swore this was like the 4th time she's had to cancel or postpone their dinner date, but on the plus side, they had been together for 2 years, so Alex wasn't that worried but still, she's rather be with Liv than sat where she was.

Taking another deep breath she tried not to bite other people's heads off. She was a people persons, and she tried to get along with everyone but after being stuck with other A.D.A's who were so full of themselves she really did want to punch something, or someone.

"So Alex missing out on much?" A voice came for across the table.

"No, just paper work and catching up on reality TV." She lied. Only the SVU detectives, Donnelly and Casey knew about her relationship, and she wanted to keep it that way, it may have been 2 years but Alex wasn't one to share her personal life with everyone.

"I think we should all make a break for it." A female voice joked. Making Alex chuckle a little. That was a good plan… means she could finally get out of here, not only was she missing Liv, and getting very annoyed, but she was beginning to feel as if the walls were closing in…

Alex glanced at the clock, finally it was getting to 4:30 and sooner or later they were going to be let out. There was only so long they could keep them in that room and there was only so long that so many angry lawyer could wait before shouting threats.

"Right, if you will please follow me, you will be briefed on what has been happening over the past 3 hours." A voice came, he sounded posh and British, but at that point, they didn't care if he was a dog, they all just wanted to get out of there. Alex was pissed beyond belief, all she wanted to do was make it up to Liv, in any way she could, she had a few ideas but if they'd be enough, she didn't know.

It took a further 25 minutes before Alex classed herself as free! She almost ran out of the DA office, and finally felt like she could breathe again, she managed to get to her car without talking to anyone else, despite people calling her name she just ignored them. Once safely in her car she called Liv and thanked the lord she answered quickly.

_"Liv, I am sorry… so, so, sorry!" Alex said as soon as Olivia said hello…_

_"Its fine, I got a phone call from the DA's office, explaining about what was going on…" Olivia trailed off a little at the end.  
>"I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Alex asked putting her keys in the ignition.<em>

_"Good, because I have had a bad day and well, I have some idea on how you can make me feel better, and make it up to me…" Olivia said with a small smile, although Alex couldn't see Olivia knew in a way she could tell._

_"You're on detective, I'll be home within the hour…" Alex said blushing a little, she had a few ideas on what Olivia had in mind.  
>"I'll see you then baby…" Olivia said before hanging up.<em>

_God Alex loved it when Olivia called her baby, it made feel so loved. _

The attorney swore she broke the speed limit at least 3 times whilst driving home.

"Honey, I'm home…" Alex shouted walking into the apartment.

What she saw next was something that almost made her heart stop.

"You look... really, really hot…" Alex said with a gob smacked look on her face as she moved forward to put her bag down and take off her shoes.

"Why thank you…" Olivia said with a small smirk. She was wearing a lace bra which was visible underneath the silk small night gown she had on. Alex smiled to herself as she thought about if this was how she needed to make it up to Olivia she would miss dinner more often.

"Take it were skipping dinner?" Alex smiled not taking her eyes off the brunette.

"We can eat later baby, I promise…" Olivia said turning to walk down to the bedroom.

Alex didn't say anything she just smiled and followed.

"Besides dinner shouldn't matter…"  
>"And why is that Liv?" Olivia loved it when Alex called her Liv, everyone did it but there was something about how the name rolled off Alex's tongue that just made her blush.<p>

"You promised me you'd make it up to me." Olivia said with a grin, and with that Alex shut the bedroom door behind her and dinner was soon forgotten about.

* * *

><p>Number 16, done and done!<br>So, I will probably upload this in like March, but I wrote this on the 25h of January, in the middle of a storm, so, thank you for reading!

Please review! Means a lot to me, and I would love to know what you think!  
>Until next time!<br>Bethanyy!


	17. Chapter 17

**Runaways.**

So, this is number 17, and well, it's very A/U and I have a kind of outline in my mind but if it turns out like that, I really don't know!

Thank you so much for the reviews and support, I am so sorry I forgot to put thank you on the last chapter!

A group of kids in high school, run away from their old lives to be with who the love.

Please read, enjoy, review, and have a good day, in that order, but you know switch it up if you want to!

**Disclaimer: I own a laptop, and I guess I own my writing, but SVU, yeah, I don't own that… **

* * *

><p>The first day of any module was hard.<p>

The fake teachers speech, the new kids, they annoying old kids, it's the one day where you will get judged about what you were and the one day where you get put into a group for the entire module.

"First day of hell…" Olivia said stood with her friends at the main school gates.

"Anyone else feel we've been here before?" John Munch asked getting small laughs from everyone else.

"Thought you were only meant to visit hell once?" Casey Novak asked with a smile.

"Unless you're a student, then you visit it, many times in 4 years." Don Cragen said as they group began walking towards the main entrances.

That was 3 weeks ago. 3 weeks ago when they walked out of the school gates at 11:45 and didn't plan on returning.

3 weeks since the initial missing persons report went out. 3 weeks since there face appeared on the news, 3 weeks since their head of year Mr Callahan laughed and told them all they didn't have the balls to run away.

For them, 3 weeks of happiness, 3 weeks of being free, 3 weeks to find a place and be a group of friends on a journey, away from everyone else to start a new life.

* * *

><p>"You sure you want to do this, you had a future, you had a good life, us lot, we're doing this to get away from it all. You and Casey could have made it…" Olivia said with a sigh, she made it sound as if she didn't want Alex there, but she did, they did it so they could fall in love and start again with their friends, but Liv couldn't help but feel like she's ruined Alex's future.<p>

Alex, Casey, Melinda, all 3 of them could have made a life for themselves after school, to be honest so could Elliot, Don, Fin and John, but they all said they couldn't they all laughed when she said it.

"Liv, I am here to get away from my family, the school, the life they had planned for me, but most importantly I am here because I want to be with you…" Alex said, she knew damn well it sounded harsh, but her parents hated Olivia from the moment they saw the 2 kiss, Alex's parents never accepted the fact she was gay, it was a word that was banned from the household, but Alex couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to be with Olivia.

"Come here…" Alex said with a smile, the group of teens were in a small cabin practically in the woods, in the middle of nowhere, it belonged to John's uncle who had passed away a year or 2 before, and it was a good hiding place, because John's mother didn't know it existed.

Alex and Liv's bedroom was nothing special, but it didn't matter, they knew they were safe, they were a lone, in that room at least and they could do what they wanted without people judging them or making a fuss.

The cabin had 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, and then just a massive room that made up as a lounge, kitchen, dining room and a utility.

It was big enough for them, for the time being, still it was difficult, and the money they had would only last so long.

"This was the right thing to do Liv, we are with people who love and support us and it will get better…" Alex said with a smiled wondering if anyone could hear them, although it didn't matter, they didn't seem to mind the PDA, they were all trying to get to the same place, a better place, to be happy!

"I know, I just… I don't want to drag you through the dirt." Olivia said she felt bad for putting Alex through this.

"If it means being with you then you can drag me through the dirt all you like…" Alex said with a smile, moving closer, invading Olivia's personal space, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Olivia asked, it wouldn't be the first time, although they had never taken it far, they'd seen each other without close enough to not worry about it.

Getting up, Alex smiled as she locked the door and closed the blinds…

"I just want to be close to you…" Alex said with a smile, walking over to the bed, for a few moments it felt like they were so much older than 17, but if they wanted to survive the next few weeks as runaways, they needed to think and plan ahead.

* * *

><p>After 11 weeks of being away from home they seemed to be doing well, John, Fin and Melinda had managed to get a job at the local farm shop, they figured out they were almost 30 miles away from their little home village… and like a small miracle the owner of the farm shop was a runaway himself and seemed like he was going to keep the teenagers secret.<p>

"We we're going to go shopping at the corner shop, did you want to come?" Monique asked Alex and Olivia, she, Casey, and Elliot were all going shopping whilst the other 3 where at work.

"I would rather stay here, if you don't mind." Alex said, it had been so long but she was still scared of going out and getting caught.

"That's fine, we'll be back as soon as we can, and we have our phones." Elliot said with a smiled before grabbing his coat and following the other two out the door.

Alex moved to sit down on the sofa, she was shattered, she had been up all night again worrying, she wanted to be there of course, she did but her mind was still full of thought about what her parents would do or say if the ever found her.

"How long until they stop looking?" Alex asked as if Olivia would have an answer.

"I have no idea baby, how about we go back to bed for a while?" Olivia suggested, she was tired too.

"Sounds like a good plan." Alex said with a smile pulling herself off the sofa.

* * *

><p>As the group sat eating tea that nice, they watched the news, they were still on, but they knew it wouldn't be long before it all blew over.<p>

"Anyone want to back out and go home?" Don asked, he meant it, he knew they all agreed they'd stick together, but they could leave if they wanted.

Everyone said no, with a smile.

"Well, in that case we need to make a better plan, move again, and probably change how we look?" John suggested, being serious for once.

"The life of the runaways." Olivia said with a smile and they all agreed.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

I hope you like it, it took forever to write, but it turned out okay, in my mind!  
>Please review, I like to know what you all think!<p>

Until next time!

Bethanyy!


	18. Chapter 18

**Home Truths.**

Number 18, you know getting board of this yet?!

Thank you so much for all the support, and reviews, and just everything! Really didn't think I would get this far! I have been thinking.  
>If I did another multi chapter of one shots, would you like to see sequel to some of them? So the ones you think would be good to carry on? Let me know!<p>

Some home truths are revealed over dinner.

Please, read, review, enjoy, smile, have a good day!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… really, would be cool if I did, but… I don't.**

* * *

><p>It was a rare thing for Alex to come home, and smell dinner cooking in the oven.<p>

"Liv, I'm home!" Alex shouted as she put her shoes and coat away before moving to put her briefcase next to the desk that was in the living room.

"Hey, just in time for dinner!" Olivia appeared out of the kitchen with a smile.

"Smells real good, what we having?" Alex asked walking over wrapping her hands around Olivia's waist already having an idea of where this was gonna go.

"Lemon chicken and rice, I know you like it." Olivia said, she'd taken annual leave and had cooked every night for the past 3 nights, and it was okay seen as she wasn't going as crazy as Alex thought with her not being able to work again until next week.

"It should be done in about 5 minutes…" Olivia said looking at the timer on the cooker.

"Okay, well let me go get changed and we can eat." Alex said with a smile, her head already in a panic.

Walk into the kitchen a few moments later in skinny jeans and vest top Alex sat at the dinner table seeing it had already been set.

Olivia placed food in front of Alex before getting her own and sitting down opposite her, looking at her lover before she began eating.

"What?" Alex asked with a small laugh.

"Nothing, how was work?" Olivia asked, starting conversation.

"Work is work, how was your day?" Alex asked, her day had been okay, she had a trail she needed to attend filling in as second chair and the rest of her day was filled with doing paperwork.

"It was okay, I did some more research so I thought we could talk about it over dinner?" Olivia said with a hopeful smile. Alex held back a sigh, this is all she went on about ever since they'd been together officially.

Children.

"Liv, shouldn't we wait?" Alex said, she had no reasons to back it up, but she needed to let Liv down lightly.

"Why should we wait, we've been together officially for 2 years, slept together for 3 years, known each other longer than that…" Olivia said a little disappointed.

"I know, and I have loved it all, I just think we should wait, I mean we have both have difficult jobs, I guess if one of us was doing 9 till 5, it would be different…" Alex said with a small smile as she carried on eating her meal.

"Well, I thought you were on of the few people getting interviewed for being Bureau Chief now Liz is a judge?" Olivia said remembering Alex was one of the candidates.

"I dropped out, I guess I still want to be an A.D.A…" Alex said quietly, she was planning on telling Liv, but with her being so occupied trying to find a way to start a family she hadn't gotten round to it.

Olivia put her fork down and looked at Alex, she was shocked, upset, pissed off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia asked the obvious question.

"Well, I could barely get a word in edgeways, Liv… at least I still have a job, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal." Alex said, she was being honest.

When Olivia didn't reply, Alex figured now was as good a time as any.  
>"Olivia, don't you hear yourself, for weeks, hell even months all you have gone on about it having children starting a family, but then you forget that you have a job, that I have a job, you never actually asked me if children was something I wanted… I know you want kids, I know you want a family, but I don't, I never have done…" Alex bowed her head as she realised what she said, she never meant to tell Liv the truth whilst she was annoyed but she couldn't take it back now.<p>

"Liv, I'm sorry…" Alex tried but Olivia had already gotten up and left the table.

* * *

><p>Alex knew it was best to leave her girlfriend to it, however after 2 hours of trying to complete paperwork, she couldn't take it no more, and it was killing her inside.<p>

She knew she should have mentioned it so many years ago when they met, but she was so head over heels in love with the woman she forced herself to do anything to make her smile.

Standing up she began to pace, fully aware that it would annoyed the people below them, but right now she was too lost in her own mind trying to find some way of sorting this to care.

She didn't want to have to change her mind, but she knew it was probably the only way out of this mess she'd got herself into.

Alex wasn't the type of person to change, just like that, it takes time, but it was something she just couldn't do, not with something like this anyway, if it was moving in together or getting married, hell she would agree in a heartbeat and Olivia knew that, but marriage and children where 2 different things.

They'd spoken about marriage and both agreed to wait, they had no really reasons only the fact they both didn't feel ready and being realistic, money doesn't grow on trees, but kids, a family, Alex had grown up an only child, she never wanted a family, she had nothing against children, she admired people who had them, people like child minders and nursery nurses, but she just wasn't like that.

"Get yourself together Alex." She told herself as she stopped pacing.

It was like the impossible decision, choosing between head and heart, either way someone was going to get hurt.

After pacing some more and trying to think of anything that would help her, she finally decided that however hard it was she needed to man up, and make a decision.

It had been almost an hour and a half since Olivia got up and shut herself in the bedroom, normally after 10 minutes Alex would have gone in to make sure she was okay, but the sound of her girlfriends cries and moving around she was put to ease that her girlfriend was in simple terms still alive and considerably well.

Walking down the hall Alex slowed her pace as she reached the door, her mind spinning, she needed to get this done and over with.

Knocking on the door gently she pushed it open she heard the sudden stop of movement.

"Liv, can we talk?" Alex asked seeing that Olivia had decided to empty all the draws and re do them, re folding all the clothes.

"I have nothing to say to you…" Olivia said, it was true, she was still in shock.

"So then listen…" Alex said taking a few steps forward. Olivia looked up willing to hear her out.

"You know I am not a person who bends…"  
>"Alex please…" Olivia said now changing her mind.<p>

"Please listen, I know you want kids…" Alex started again, only to be interrupted again.

"Alex, you made it pretty clear how you feel…" Olivia said but this time Alex took both of Liv's hands and spoke.

"Olivia, I am not a woman who bend, but I will bend for you because I love you… If you want a family, then we will have a family." Alex said firmly.  
>"Serious?" Olivia asked, once again lost for words.<p>

"It will take some time to adjust, but yeah, seriously." Alex said, she was expecting Olivia to say something start rambling about anything and everything, but instead she found herself being pulled closer to the brunette, their lips touching instantly.

Alex really wasn't a woman who bends, but she would do anything for Liv.

* * *

><p>Well, that turned out to be a lot longer than expected!<br>Please review! Let me know what you thought!  
>I really do love hearing what you have to say!<br>Bethanyy!


	19. Chapter 19

**Think about it.**

Hello! Number... 19!

Thank you so much for all the reviews and everything, I know I talk about it, like it's a big deal, but to me it is… to know my writing is actually liked, so thank you all! To answer 'Moi' review – Yes, I am taking requests feel free to PM me, if you have any ideas!

So, this one and the last on are very different, but please keep in mind they are completely separate one shots!

Alex is babysitting Casey's son Henry, and it leads to an interesting conversation when Liv gets home from work.

Please read, review, enjoy, smile, and be happy!

**Disclaimer: It would be cool if I owned SVU, but I don't…**

* * *

><p>"When mummy home?" Henry Novak asked sitting on Alex's knee.<p>

"I'm not sure honey…" Alex answered honestly, Casey had text her about half an hour ago to let her know she was going into court. It was only 9:45.

Although Alex smiled at the thought of Olivia being home soon. She'd had the day off and only had to go in today to fill in some paperwork, then she could spend the day with Alex looking after the blondes' god son.

"Auntie Liv will be home soon though!" Alex said trying to engage in conversation with the 3 year old.

"Can I draw her a picture?" He asked turning to look at Alex still keeping a firm grip on the truck he'd been holding.

"If you want to, shall we do it on the kitchen table?" Alex asked putting him down, so he could walk himself.  
>"Yeah…" He said with a smile as he followed Alex to the kitchen table and after some help sitting down he waited patiently, talking to himself as Alex went to find some paper and crayons.<p>

"Here you go buddy." She said, watching a smile appear on his face as she put some paper and crayons down in front of him.

"Thank you…" He mumbled and he began to reach for colours and scribble random patterns on the page.

"You're welcome bud…" Alex said, grinning even more when she heard the front door open.

"I wonder who that is Henry!" Alex said as Liv came round the corner and smiled widely holding her arms out for the young boy who happily gave her a hug.

"I'm doing you a picture auntie Liv" Henry said with glee as he wriggled to get out of her arms and back to colouring.

"Did Casey say how long she was gonna be?" Olivia asked still keeping an eye on the toddler.

"No, but she said if she was going to be late, that Matt said he would pick him up." Alex said, smiling at how interesting her girlfriend was in the young boy.

"Well I don't mind having him, he's no bother…" Olivia said moving to take of her coat and shoes.

"Maybe later we can take him for a walk… We can get some shopping done at the same time." Alex suggested opening the fridge.

"Sounds like a good idea, can't stand the thought of him rattling around in here all day!" Olivia said with a small laugh thinking about how much she wanted children.

"Maybe tonight we could talk about starting a family." Alex suggested switching on the kettle.

Olivia stopped for a moment watching the young boy before answering.

"Yeah, maybe we could." Olivia said with a smile before she sat opposite Henry and they began to have a conversation.

Alex smiled at the thought of having children with Olivia, she'd known for a while that the brunette wanted a family, but so much had gone on over the years that it was a topic rarely spoken about.

* * *

><p>The day hadn't dragged on as such, but Henry was one lively boy, they went for a walk around the city, and however hard they tried he would always find something to talk about. Food shopping wasn't difficult in fact Henry seemed to enjoy it, but Casey had always said he was energetic but wasn't one to scream and cry.<p>

"Will mummy be back soon?" Henry asked, Alex wondered if he was okay, normally when he was at his child minders he would just play and have fun.

"I thinks so sweetie, we'll just have to wait and see… maybe we could call her?" Olivia suggested, seen as Alex just stood there.

"Yeah!" The young boy said with a huge grin.

After a moment of sorting out phones and numbers, Henry was happily chatting away to his mum.

"I don't want this if we have kids… You know for us to be at work all the time and for a child to be with someone else, for someone else to practically raise our child." Alex said, she wasn't blaming Casey for working, Casey waited until he was around 11 months before going back to work, and then she only worked 3 days a week, and Matt doesn't work as much as he used.

"We wouldn't, we'd work something out, just like Casey did… You could work from home and we'd make something work…" Olivia said with a smile, before moving to kiss Alex which by instinct and normality turned into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Hang on mummy, Alex and Olivia are kissing." Henrys voice was chipper and happy. Pulling away Alex whispered to Olivia that they'd finish this later.

"Does mummy want to speak to us?" Olivia asked with a smiled crouching down to the toddler's level.

"Yeah… I love you mummy." He said before handing the phone to Olivia and running off to finish playing with his toys.

"Casey said she'd be here around 4, so… I was think after they've gone me and you could order in, and spend some time together?" Olivia said her voice quiet as she walked towards the blonde.

"That would be nice…" Alex said already working on what could happen.

"Or maybe, we could order in, sit down and maybe talk about the future?" Olivia said, her voice more loving.

"I don't want to put you in an awkward position if it's not what you want." Alex said looking down at the floor.

"I want you, and I want us to be together, and I want a family…" Olivia said with a smile before leaning in to capture the blonde's lips once more.

* * *

><p>Home time for Henry had soon rolled around, it amazed both Alex and Olivia how Henry just sat on his mother's knee whilst she was talking to Alex and Liv.<p>

"I do love Henry, he's a gem." Alex said walking into the kitchen holding take out menus.

"He is… Right, what do you fancy?" Olivia said looking at Alex.

"How does Chinese's sound to you?" Alex asked with a smile, her smile didn't always mean she was happy, but she found herself constantly smiling, laughing, and being happy whenever she was around the detective, which is probably why she fell in love with the brunette as quick as she did.

"Sounds good… I'll order and you can go put your feet up." Olivia said, smiling as she watched the A.D.A walking into the living room.

After finally getting there tea, the conversation of kids came up.

"We don't have to actually carry the children, I mean we could always adopt…" Alex suggested, as she began eating.

"I guess we could, although it would be nice to carry a child, I mean… have that special bond." Liv said, thinking about it.

"Who says we can't do both?" Alex asked, watching Liv carefully to see her reaction.

"Why don't we finish this case first, then we can book a week off and spend some time together… talk about it all." Olivia suggested, trying to organise her brain and take one step at a time.  
>"Just promise me one thing." Alex said, moving a little closer.<p>

"Anything baby…" Olivia said grinning as the blonde moved even closer.

"Promise me you will actually think about it." Alex said with a big smile making Olivia chuckle a little.

"I promise you I will think about it." She said before capturing her girlfriend's lips.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it! Thank you so much for reading!<br>This took me forever, because well, I just really didn't know what to write!  
>So, please review, let me know what you think, you know I am always looking to improve!<br>Until next time!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Local Anaesthetic**

So, number 20 – on the 20th it's my birthday! 3 days! I am not excited at all…

Thank you so much for all of the support, reviews, follows, favourites, means so much!

Right… I have tried to spell 'anaesthetic' like 5 different ways. Like, word, Facebook, google, and the NHS website all have different ways of spelling it.

So… I am sorry if it's spelt wrong, where you come from!

Moving on!

After Liv is shot, she is given a large dose of Local Anaesthetic, and has a strange dream whilst under.

A/N – The dream is in _italics! _

Please enjoy, review, have a good day, smile, and laugh!

**Disclaimer: No… still don't own SVU…**

* * *

><p>Getting shot at twice in one day was not something really rare within the police force, although getting shot at twice then getting shot the third time, was rare, normally you would have moved or do something to prevent it. Either way, it proved to the villain that third time lucky applied to them as well.<p>

The waiting room had soon filled with concerned detectives from the 1-6, beat cops who'd heard it over the radio, A.D.A Alexandra Cabot had made it quite clear she wasn't leaving until she knew Olivia was stable and out of the woods.

Cragen stood next to Munch who messing around with the bracelet his daughter had given him. Fin sat next to Melinda, who was trying to calm Elliot since he was most annoyed they couldn't stop his partner from taking a bullet.

Alex sat in the corner a lone, being watched by some of the others, she'd been with the squad for almost a year, but still she felt like an outsider, to everyone but Liv that was.

Olivia and she became friends soon after the dust had settled, the both of them ate lunch together and more recently it would always be Olivia who came to see the lawyer about cases and to collect warrants, but she would always come a lone, proving a point in her head once again that she needed to stay, to make sure Olivia was okay, to make sure she was going to pull through.

* * *

><p>Olivia had a very clear idea of what was going on. Even though she couldn't speak, could barely hear and her eye sight was out of focus she managed to grasp her surrounding and a little of what was happening, but she'd been to visit victims that many times that she'd gotten familiar with the medical jargon and the blue scrubs that symbolised a doctor in many ways.<p>

"Ms Benson, I'm Doctor Laurence…" Olivia heard a female voice, but still couldn't see where it was coming from, the tube down her throat made it harder for her to move her neck, the wounds in the chest and lower abdomen made it almost impossible to move her body, all she could do now was listen and put trust into someone she'd never met.

"We need to operate, and we need to do it now, so I'm about to give you a large dose of local anaesthetic, Olivia, if you can understand me I need you to squeeze my hand." The voice was getting louder, but Olivia still wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, squeezing the hand that had been placed in her own she couldn't help but with it was Alex's hand. Alexandra Cabot had become her secret obsession, and now, she was putting trust in someone she'd never met, convinced herself she may not make it out alive and instead of wanting her partner of some many years she wanted the squads A.D.A. Alex. That was the only thing she wanted to think about. She would be the only person the brunette was going to fight for. A voice came from the other side of the room, a male voice saying something Olivia couldn't quite figure out, but it would become clear soon enough as her eyes began to close and her mind went blank for all of a few seconds before the dreams she'd been having for weeks graced her with their presence for maybe the last time ever.

* * *

><p><em>Olivia loved the days when she came home from work early, it was the only time she felt truly happy about the way her life had turned out.<em>

_Getting to put her children to bed, getting to spend time with her wife, it was a lot better than having to sneak back into their brownstones and some stupid time in the morning._

_The past 6 years had been like a whirlwind, and finally one wedding and 2 babies later, Olivia Benson was Captain of the 1-6 Special Victims Unit, wife of EADA Alexandra Benson and proud mother to 4 year old Chase and 2 year old Molly._

_She often said to people she wouldn't change it for the world… but that was lie, she'd love to take her family on vacation more, it would be nice to have more personal days… but still she was happy._

"_Mama's home!" Chase screamed from upstairs when Olivia walked through the door._

"_Hey baby!" Olivia said catching him as he launched at her from the stairs._

_Holding him close, she kissed his forehead before putting him down and seeing to her other baby. Molly was a quiet kid, but that was predicted to change, she was currently being amused my mickey mouse which seemed to play on repeat in the Benson house hold. Kissing the toddlers head she watched her for a moment as she smiled up at the brunette still not saying a word before turning back to the TV._

_Walking into the home office she smiled as she saw Alex hard at work, Olivia knew Alex hated to bring work home with her, but there was something about Alex when she was working that made Olivia fall for her all over again._

_Waiting only a few minutes to see if Alex had or would notice her, Olivia stepped a little further into the office, waiting for her wife to either notice her or finish her task._

"_Hey beautiful…" Alex said with smile when she looked up._

_The conversation went on like it normally did, how was there day, how where the kids, what the plan was for tomorrow, if there was a plan at all._

_The rest of the evening seem to go so fast, the kids put up a small fight like each night Olivia made it home in time. They wanted to spend time with her, time that in all fairness they didn't have. Olivia was home, but most days her mind was still at work, working out how she was going to pay the bills, occasionally wondering how she could be a better mother, a better wife, a better person._

"_I love you." They were the last words of the day. They were small words but meant so much, to most people it soon became something you felt that had to be said after you exchanged vows but to Alex and Olivia they still meant it, it still had meaning, they hoped it would always have meaning._

* * *

><p>The sounds of a hospital room were ones that Olivia had hated since she was a child. The ones she despised. The noises she put up with for the job and the job alone.<p>

She'd become an expert at avoiding the situation she was in.

She could hear chatter around her, she heard it last night, she heard it in the early hours of the morning, she heard it late that afternoon and she could still hear it now. Choosing not to move hadn't been her intention, but she needed time, she wanted time. Olivia remembered being put under for an operation, she remembered the dream as clear as day, what she couldn't remember is why she was there, why it was here and not her partner, why.

Laying there, she tried to listen hard.

Then she finally placed the voice.

The voice of Alexandra Cabot, the voice she'd heard late last night, the voice she heard in the small hours of that morning, the voice she heard that afternoon, the voice she was hearing now.

Still she choose not to move, but she smiled. Alex was there, Alex had been there. It would take some time, but maybe one day her dream would come true.

* * *

><p>Finally finished number 20!<br>I hope you liked it… I think personally, it's the best story I have done.

However I would love to know what you think!  
>Please review, or if you don't want to review you may always PM me!<br>Thank you for reading!  
>Until next time my friends!<br>Bethanyy!


	21. Chapter 21

**Reason Why.**

Number 21! I was going to say into double figures, but….

Thank you for all the reviews and just wow… everything!

Anyway! I like this idea, I think it's a good idea… I like it, I think, I'll be good at this one!

Alex finally tells Liv why it took her 3 years to come back after leaving WP.

Please read, review, have a good, be honest, smile, think positively just try and be happy!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>3 years. 3 years of waiting. 3 years of turning people down. 3 years of Alex's life wasted because she had all of a sudden become a shy and awkward person.<p>

Now she was sat in Olivia's apartment, drinking cheap red wine waiting for Olivia to finish a phone call wishing she was anywhere but here. Ever since seeing her again that morning, she wanted to go home, home meaning where her mother lived, home meaning as far as New York as possible.

However, in a way she wanted to be here, wanted to be near Olivia, wanted to make up for the 3 years she'd missed, but that was easier said than done.

"Sorry about that, you know what Cragen's like… Always wants to keep things organised." Olivia said with a smile sitting down on the opposite side of the sofa to the blonde.

"Are you needed back at the precinct, because I can go…?" Alex began, but Olivia cut her off.

"Not its fine, honestly, El and Fin are there, so it's all covered." Olivia said with a smile, taking a sip of her wine, before placing it on the coffee table and studying Alex for a moment or two.

"I am assuming you're waiting for me to get straight to the point?"  
>"Witness Protection didn't change you at all did it?" Olivia said, her statement had already been proven today in the squad room whilst offering legal advice to the Captain.<p>

"You're the reason I didn't come back Olivia…" Alex said, it was like a weight had been lifted after the words left her mouth.

Olivia remained quiet hoping the blonde would explain further as now she was utterly confused.

"I was so scared, scared that you would have changed, scared you would have found someone else, scared that I would come back and see you were happy without me… it sounds selfish I know, but for the past 3 years, hell since the first time we met, all I ever thought about was you… and I know this must be a shock to hear this all at once, but Olivia I was scared to come back, so see you were in love and happy with someone else, for me to work with the squad after all that's happened from me to be around you knowing that the person you go home to each day is not me." Alex said, it was hard to explain, it came out all at once with every emotion she'd saved for the past 3 years.

Olivia was still speechless, she wanted to tell the blonde she was seeing someone just to watch her reaction, just because she was pissed off, she wanted to ask her to leave, Olivia was angry, she'd waited 3 years to see Alex and now she wasn't so sure, Alex left after the trial, without a word… it was hard on Olivia, hell it was hard on them all.

"I love you too." Olivia said, they were the only words that made sense.

Alex now had tears in her eyes.

"You have no idea how long I waited for you to say that to me." Alex said placing her wine on the table… slowly moving forward as the brunette did the same.

It was just like they both dreamed, it was amazing… the kiss they had always wanted.

* * *

><p>"Well Vicky Manson proved that all you need is a little hope and faith." Cragen said walking into the office, closely followed by Casey.<p>

"Guilty on all counts, and Vicky managed to sit there through it all." Casey explained further making Liv almost laugh out loud with glee for the victim but also happiness for herself.

"Why are you so happy?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"Just proves sometimes all you need is a little time, a little faith and a lot of hope." Olivia said sitting at her desk.

"Something we should know about?" Elliot asked now even more confused.

"You know next time one of your kids comes home late, or fails a test, just listen to their reasons why, before making assumptions." She said, feeling that was the best time to leave, she got up and left with a smile on her face.

3 years was a long time to wait, but it was worth it.

* * *

><p>This is a lot shorter than my other one shots, but erm, my Nan say's 'short and sweet' so, that's kind of what I am aiming for.<p>

Please review! I would love to know what you think!  
>Thank you for reading!<p>

Until next time!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**High Life.**

Number… 22!

**I am sorry it's been a while, a lot of stuff has happened over the last few weeks. Hopefully I will get back to updating again!**

Thank you for all the reviews, they're loved, and so are you!

This is majorly AU, but the only AU one shot in this series, type thing…

So!

Alex is a famous movie star, living in a posh house in Manhattan.

She and wife Olivia go on holiday to Spain, for a short break.

A villa in Spain, major heat and lurking press.

A/N - Flashbacks are in italics.

Please, read, review, enjoy, smile, have a great day!

**Disclaimer: I don't SVU, I would like to, but I don't.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Alexandra Cabot, jet's off to Spain with wife Olivia.'<strong>_

'_**Famous movie star Alexandra Cabot and wife make the most of Spain's major heat wave'**_

'_**Famous get away, Alexandra Cabot and wife fly abroad after mentions of marriage problems.'**_

"Just 3 of the major headlines today." Olivia said throwing the newspapers down on the bed as she watched Alex, put on some sun lotion, wearing only a bikini.

"Ignore them baby, just trying to make money." Alex said, she'd gotten used to it by now.  
>"Plus, remember we are never out of the public eye…" Alex said knowing the minute she walked out of the villa she would be snapped by one of the many camera's she knew was there. She tried her hardest to keep Olivia out of the spot light, wanting to live as normal life as possibly. If possibly.<p>

"Will I get to show you how much I love you today, or will we be sitting a mile apart not talking?" Olivia questioned with a laugh, making Alex smile.

"You can show me any day, just make sure, it's not too much. I don't want people making up stupid stories about you." Alex said and Olivia always knew that was her fear.

"I don't care, I just want to go out, kiss you, get a tan, come back here and have you show me a good time…" Olivia said, snaking her arms round the blondes' waist.

"I can do that baby…" Alex said kissing her back, before then leaving the villa hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Walking into the bedroom of the villa, Olivia went in search of a drink.<p>

"When they said major heat wave there were not kidding…" Alex said with a laugh, it had been better than expected, the pressed seemed to back off a little bit, but still had time to get some picture of the pair kissing and holding hands, in a way proving a point that there marriage was perfectly fine, but still she wanted to prove that to Olivia.

"You know we're okay don't you?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Of course, just sometimes those articles get to me, that's all." Olivia admitted but it was something Alex already knew.

"I love you baby…" Alex said pulling her close, kissing her passionately.

"I love you too." Olivia said when they came back for air.

"Now, you gonna show me a good time, or do I have to make an appointment?" Olivia joked, but before she could begin laughing Alex had pinned her up against the wall, grinning as their mouths collided once again, this times their tongues fighting for dominance. Olivia's hands slid under the beach dress her wife was wearing, pulling her closer and the kiss grew deeper, Alex moaning slightly as she felt her lovers hands press against her bare skin.

"Don't tease me Liv." Alex said when the brunettes hands, moved to her front and up her chest.

Olivia just smiled, kissing the blonde harshly before, moving her back towards the bed.

"I thought it was me gonna show you a good time?" Alex asked with a smile.

"You never heard of taking turns baby?" Olivia whispered in her ear, making Alex blush even more. She knew this was the break they both needed, after Alex being away for months at a time, she began to question if their relationship would ever be the same.

Alex laid, her breathing becoming heavier, as Liv kissed her neck, moving down towards her collar bone.

"I take it you're gonna show me how it's done?" Alex said in an attempt to gain back some control, but Olivia just laughed before, pulling off her own dress to revel all she had on was her knickers.

"We're not going to have much fun with this on are we?" Olivia said, her voice laced with excitement.

* * *

><p>Laying there Alex smiled at the sleeping form of her wife. It was now around 11, and the past few hours reminded both women of the love and passion they had for each other, but for Alex it made remember when Alex and Olivia began seeing each other. The way they had looked at each other, the way they spoke, just the small things… they were the things that meant so much to the movie star. Olivia moved a little in her sleep, snuggling closer to the blonde, making Alex move down and kiss her head.<p>

Her thoughts then went back to the first holiday there shared.

"_Alexandra Cabot, takes new girlfriend on a 2 week long holiday in Dominican Republic, after Evelyn Cabot, the movie stars wife, admits they're filing for a divorce… You know they make you sound like a…" Olivia couldn't find the right words._

"_Whore?" Alex suggested making Olivia laugh a little._

"_It's not like you signed the divorce papers, then met me on the jet, we've been seeing each other for months." Olivia said, throwing the paper down on the bed._

"_Evelyn knew about us… if that makes you feel any better…" Alex said, she was being honest, the blonde's marriage was over before it had begun._

"_I am so happy, we're together…" Olivia said, walking towards Alex who was currently sat sun bathing near the pool. Olivia slipped onto her lap, before kissing her neck._

"_You know, asking would be a lot nicer…" Alex said, with a smile, moving her sunglasses off her face and onto her head._

"_It probably would, but, asking questions, not really my thing." Olivia said with a grin, making Alex laugh even more._

"_Well it's a good job, I know what you want…" Alex said, sitting up a little more, her hand now on the brunette's waist._

"_I don't think you do…" Olivia said, her voice quiet and shy._

_Alex looked at her for a moment, studying her face, suddenly a little worried as to what Olivia wanted._

_Olivia stood up, motioning for Alex to follow her, walking into the bedroom of the small villa._

"_I want you to make love to me, and then I want to lay with you, and I want to hear you tell me how much you love me, because I am still having trouble believing this is real…"  
><em>

Olivia's movements beside her pulled her out of her thoughts.

"What you thinking about?" Olivia asked, seeing her wife's facial expression.

"Just thinking about how much I love you…" Alex said, moving to capture the brunette's lips. Alex didn't want the high life so much anymore, she just wanted her wife.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I have to admit, that was a pretty difficult to write…<br>Still, I hope you liked it, I think it turned out okay!  
>So, please review, let me know what you think!<br>Until next time!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Take it in.**

Wow, number 23, I would say something interesting about it, but… I have nothing!

Thank you so much for reading, I hope this one is better than the last! Your support means a lot!  
>I am not back to updating 3 days a week, and I hope you keep reading!<p>

So, this one is a little, sad, maybe a tad depressing, but if I am being honest this was one of the one shots I was really looking forward to doing.

A fight in the squad room leads to a shocking silence.

A/N – Olivia and Alex have been married for 7 years. This story includes both Amanda and Elliot…

Please read and review, smile, laugh, cry, and have a great day!

**Disclaimer: Really, I own nothing…**

* * *

><p>'We were born in a time when if something was broken, you would fix it.' – A couples reply when asked how'd they stayed together for 65 years.<p>

* * *

><p>Mark Jacobs was a smart man. 2 weeks after his confession, he kills 2 guards and another inmate, then does a runner, only 4 days before his court appearance.<p>

"So, we've checked all his known places, and all known associates, CCTV has come up with nothing…" Olivia said, her head reeling.

"Hey, we've finally got the photos off Jacobs' laptop, it wasn't priority since we got a confession." John Munch said, walking in with a bunch of photo, turning to Olivia first.

"Liv, you might want to see this." He added passing them to the brunette detective.

Flipping through the photo's Olivia's face dropped.

"Benson?" Cragen said with a frown, not everyone's eyes trained on her.

"The photo's… There all of Alex…" Olivia said with a frown looking up, fear and panic in her eyes.

"Didn't Mark Jacobs spend a year at Harvard Law?" Fin questioned.

"These photo's look like surveillance, the most recent looks like the clothes she was wearing, when he confessed." Olivia said. No one was surprised Olivia knew this stuff, Alex and Olivia had been married almost 7 years.

"Right, Amanda call Cabot, get her back here, and everyone go through everything again, I want to find this guy before he hurts anyone else." Cragen order, walking back into his office. Olivia followed him, she was scared, scared for her wife's life, scared for her team's life, she feared for the people of Manhattan.

* * *

><p>Alex arrived at the office only 20 minutes later, obviously pissed off at the fact she'd been dragged out of her office.<p>

"I have a lot of stuff to do, so please can someone tell me why I'm here." Alex said almost immediately, all pleasantries had gone out the window.

"You should take a look at these…" Elliot said handing her the photos' as Olivia and Cragen appeared.

"You and Mark Jacobs know each other?" Cragen asked, moving to sit on the edge of a desk.

Alex threw the pictures down on the desk.  
>"We met a few times, although, he didn't recognize me, so I didn't see a problem." Alex said, smiling a little.<p>

"Alex, this is serious… you should have protection." Olivia said walking forward.

"I don't need it, besides, I thought you'd be able to catch him." Alex said, her voice laced with a little sarcasm.

"Alex…"  
>"Olivia I am fine… I can look after myself. Now I have to get back to work." Alex said and with that she left.<p>

* * *

><p>"Olivia, please stop pacing…" Elliot said, for the 5th time.<p>

"I mean, why did she not mention it, how do you forget you went to school with a rapist?!" Olivia questioned out loud.

"She's obviously got her reasons." Amanda said, not sure if she was helping or not.

"Alex need's protection detail, she needs to be safe." Olivia said, moving to sit at her desk.

"What if her went back?" John asked, before explaining more when he got questioning looks.

"What if he remembered Alex? What if he's gone back to Harvard?" John asked and everyone had to admit that wasn't a bad suggestion.

"Right, John, call Harvard see if any of the staff have heard from him, Amanda call Cambridge PD, tell them the situation. Olivia, call Alex, make sure she's okay." Cragen order before turning to Elliot and Fin.

"If Alex is at the courthouse I want you to go to her house, check it out, Mark Jacobs has been known to send death threats." Cragen said, then looking to Olivia who overheard.

"Benson, she'd your wife, let someone else handle this bit." He said before Olivia nodded and chucked her house keys to Elliot and Fin. She wasn't happy about it, but still… It needed to be done.

"He's called Harvard a few times to ask about a teacher, Mrs Clara Phillips, she's on leave right now, he calls asking to speak to her, according to the Dean, Phillips was the only one to actually get on with Jacobs in his time there." John said.

"Why didn't we know this in the beginning."  
>"We had no need to, Jacobs was pinned with DNA then confessed." Elliot said, with a shrug.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, you can tell Alex does all the cleaning…" Elliot said with a smile to find the house spotless.<p>

"Well if Alex got a letter from our lovely Mark Jacobs I doubt she'd leave it in plain sight."  
>"Maybe she hid it in plain sight." Fin suggested.<p>

"You really think this guys after Alex?" Elliot asked, wanting to know his college's opinions.

"Maybe this might help you make up your mind…" Fin said picking up some envelopes leaning against the microwave.

"These are pictures of Alex… Looks like he's been at this for a while, but why kill and rape the other 2 girls, when it's Alex he's after…?" Elliot said pulling out his phone. The captain was gonna love this.  
>"Captain said to take the letters with and get back to the station."<br>"No, you give the letters to me, then you get the hell out." Alex voice could be heard.

"Alex, we thought you were at work…." Fin said, stating the obvious.

"Alex you should come with us, Liv's gonna want to know about this." Elliot said, trying to avoid Alex's stare.

Alex just shook her head before leaving the house, the two detectives in tow.

* * *

><p>"Alex, you should have told me about this." Olivia said making Alex chuckle a little aware the whole squad could see her.<p>

"This isn't funny Alex, this is your life!" Olivia said, suddenly turning into a detective rather than the blonde's wife.

"How could I tell you Olivia?" Alex asked with a small smile. She looked around, seeing everyone trying to work. They had found Mark Jacobs only 20 minutes before, attempting to board a plane to Cambridge.

"What?" Olivia said running a hand through her hair.

"You're never home Liv, how the hell could I tell you?" Alex had now officially lost it.

"You can tell me anything you know that…" Olivia said, taking a step forward.

"No, no, I haven't been able to say anything thing to for the last 4 months because you're never home, so here… instead of you solving the problem I will."  
>"Alex, maybe you and Liv… Elliot tried but Alex shook her head.<p>

"Either you figure out a way to be my wife and a detective, or I'm not doing this anymore." Alex said, what had started out as an argument over a case had turned into a fight to save their marriage and with those words Alex placed her wedding ring on Olivia's desk, leaving everyone stood in shock.

They were all detectives and had seen some awful, awful things in there line of work, but still, they stood there, in silence and in utter shook.

* * *

><p>4 hours, 23 minutes and 8 seconds.<p>

That's how long it had been since Alex walked out of the SVU squad room, without her wedding ring.

3 hours, 44 minutes and 11 seconds that Olivia had been sat in her car, on the street outside her house.

Eventually after sorting through paperwork, drinking coffee and finally getting claustrophobic from being in the small space she decided to go in. It was also her home, so after all she had a right to be there.

Walking in she did what she normally did, took off her shoes and coat, putting them away, taking a little bit longer of course, then walking into the kitchen she put the kettle on, quiet happy she didn't have to walk through the living room where she knew Alex would be.

After making herself a drink, and making Alex one too, she went and sat down in the lounge on the opposite sofa to Alex.

Placing the cup in front of Alex on the coffee table, she heard the blonde mumble a quick thank you.

After sitting for 5 minutes Olivia gave up and moved to sit next to her wife, moving so she could hold Alex's hand. The blonde turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, still not smiling.

"Waiting." Olivia said simply. Now Alex was totally confused.

"For what?" Alex asked, with an edge to her voice.

"For you…" Olivia smiled, drawing this out, just so she could hear Alex's voice.

"Olivia you're making no sense." Alex said now getting pissed off.

"I am gonna sit here with you, unit you decide you want to talk, and then we can talk. So, you can be pissed off with me as long as you like, I will wait here until you want to talk."  
>"Why?" Alex asked.<p>

"My mother may not have been the perfect mother, but she did teach me a few things… one of them being, you should fall in love knowing that if something breaks you fix it, you don't throw it away." Olivia said with a small smile at the memory of her mother.

"Okay…" Alex said before turning away, but not letting go of Olivia's hand.

It could take 5 minutes it could take 2 hours, Olivia didn't care, she would wait.

* * *

><p>So, thank you for reading, hope you liked it!<p>

The rest can be left up to your imagination!  
>Please review, I would love to know what you all thought!<br>Until next time!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Misunderstood.**

What is this like 24? Yeah… 24!

Thank you so much, for reviews and just reading it to be honest, it means so much!

So, I had to change this idea a few times, but, I think it should be okay, it's a little different, and possibly a little controversial, but still I hope you enjoy it!

Olivia and Alex are put to the test as parents of a teenager who gets the wrong idea.

A/M – Alex and Liv are married and Olivia is Captain of the 1-6.

Please read and review and do, well whatever makes you smile!

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, really…**

* * *

><p>Lily Benson- Cabot was used to getting what she wanted, but at the same time, never took anything for granted. Now she was sat in the crib with Detective Nick Amaro listening to him go on about staying safe at the party she was going to tonight. She'd heard it from both her mothers' but still Olivia thought if she heard it from another detective, she'd at least try and stay safe, and be responsible.<p>

"You know my mum's already told me this?" Lily said, running a hand through her dyed red hair.

"I know, but she thinks that, if you go through it with me then you'll remember it." He said with a smile.

"So, you're only doing this cause my mum told you too?" She asked, now wondering why Olivia didn't get Fin or John to do it, since they'd known her longer.

"I do care, Lily, I don't want to see you hurt, I just want to make sure you have a good time and you stay safe." Nick tried to explain best he could, but now even he was feeling uncomfortable about the whole thing.

Lily just smiled, before turning to look around.

"So, did you need me to go over anything again?" He asked, now treating this as some sort of maths revision class.

"No, I think I got it, besides I know everyone that's going…" She said trying to laugh.

"Still there will be alcohol and you never know if anyone will have any drugs." Nick said, trying to follow her line of sight.

"Okay, I will try and stay safe, and remember to always stick with my friends and not leave my drink unattended…" She said trying to go over it all in her head.

"And answer your phone when you're parents call…" Nick said, as they both laughed a little.

* * *

><p>Detective Nick Amaro had faced many different situations in his career but never did he think this would be one of them. He had been held hostage, had guns held to his head, had been shot a few times to many, had talked people down from committing suicide, but never did he think he would be sitting in his bosses office having this conversation.<p>

"Nick, I have a lot of paperwork to do and Alex's parents are coming over, so I have to be home for dinner… wait, did you speak to Lil?" Olivia asked using the nickname for her daughter.

"Yeah, yeah, I did, I think she gets it…" Nick said with a smile when Olivia chucked, she did feel she went a little over board, but it was natural for her, with the job she had, and of course, Alex playing the over protective mother role.

"Something bothering you Amaro?" Olivia asked knowing him all too well after working with him for almost 2 years.

"Lily kissed me." He literally just came out with it. He knew it was going to be more of a problem for Olivia then it was for him.

She sat, wide eyed. She knew Lily was still in the crib, probably messaging someone.

"I'm sorry?" Olivia said, she didn't know how to reply.

"I'll talk to Alex and then sit down with Lily, Nick I am sorry she put you in such an awkward position." Olivia said, still in shock.

"It's fine, just, I couldn't not tell you…" He said and she knew he was right, she would want to know.

"Thank you, I am sorry, I mean, I am assuming you didn't want…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"No, no, I just wanted to help, I mean she's 17… I think she just got the wrong idea." He said, wanting to leave on account of how awkward it had become and how his and Olivia's friendship might never be the same.

"Thank you for telling me, I'll call Alex and tell her… are you okay to get on with paperwork?" She asked, now worried about him.

"Yeah, just… our friendships not going to be affected right?" He asked, not wanting tension in the squad room.

"No, no of course not. Honestly, thank you for telling me…" She said now sounding like her normal self, although on the inside, she was thinking of 100 different ways to punish her daughter, she did feel sorry for Nick, having been put in his current situation.

* * *

><p>Getting off early she thanked the lord Alex's parents wouldn't be here for another couple of hours.<p>

"Hey, I got your text, what is so important?"

"Lily kissed Nick, she's sat in her room…" Olivia said and her wife stood in shock.

"She wouldn't…" Alex said, utterly confused.

"Well she did, Nick thinks she just got the wrong idea, I mean he was trying to help, so… we just have to talk to her." Olivia said, already having time to get to grips with it all.

She knew she was probably overreacting, but this wasn't just some boy she'd never see again, this was a Detective, her partner.

"Okay, I take it we're speaking to her now?" Alex questioned, moving towards the stairs. Olivia nodded quickly before Alex called upstairs for Lily, who had no idea what she'd done wrong.

"Look, if you're going to go over the rules again for this party…" Lily began, already getting annoyed.

"You can still go to your party, and we're not going to lecture you again…" Olivia said with a small smile.

"Good… So, why did you need me?" She asked, shoving her phone in her pocket, giving her parents her full attention.

"We need to talk…" Alex said carefully, motioning towards the living room.

Once sat down, Alex tried to avoid looking at either her wife or her daughter.

"Look whatever it is, I didn't do it, for the past 3 days I have either been in school, the 1-6, Ma's office, out with Kate or in my room." Lily said, trying to avoid being blamed for something she probably did anyway.

"I know, look, Lily, it's about what happened today, at the precinct, after you and Nick had a chat about this party tonight and staying safe…" Olivia said, in hopes the young girl would soon catch on.

Lily's face dropped.

"I don't know what you're on about…" She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Yes you do Lily, don't lie." Alex spoke for the first time since they had sat down.

Lily didn't answer, it was almost like she couldn't.

"Lily, sweetheart, we're not mad, we just want you to be honest with us…" Liv said.

Alex and Olivia had gotten it easy for the past 17 years… Lily was truly no bother, she had many friends, she got good grades, enjoyed school, wanted to study in Hair and Beauty, she was a good kid, now over the past few weeks, this incident aside she wasn't the child Alex had given birth too.

"Come on Lily, something's been bothering you… not just now, but for weeks." Alex said, moving to the other sofa to sit next to the teenager.

"I kissed him… Jason dumped me, and Nick, he was being so kind, and… I kissed him." Lily said, her eyes trained on the carpet.

"Lily…" Olivia said with a sigh. Of course she wished Lily hadn't done it, but she understood that Lily obviously felt vulnerable.

"Look, I'll apologise, but… I just thought… I thought he wanted to be nice, I mean, he kept going on and on about me being safe, and he gave me his number in case anything happened or if you were didn't pick up… I…" Lily tried to get her words out, but it seemed impossible.

"Okay, look… you have his number, how about you go upstairs and call him, say you're sorry… Lily, he wants you to be safe, he has a daughter too, all he wants if for you to stay safe and have a good time…" Olivia said with a smile as the teenager nodded before going up to her room.

"You okay Lex?" Olivia asked, getting up and sitting next to her wife, who had her head in her hands.

"Why didn't she say anything, I mean… boyfriends come and go, she could have said something, it's not like we'd make a big deal out of it…" Alex went on, it was hard to watch Lily grow up. Watch her grow up with the fear she'd be misunderstand, just like she and Olivia were.

"She's a teenager Alex, she's just trying to figure out who she is, and what she wants… she knows we're here for her…" Olivia said, placing a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"I just hope she's happy…" Alex said with a smile, looking towards the stairs.  
>"Me too baby, me too." Olivia said, pulling Alex closer, kissing the top of her head.<p>

* * *

><p>Number 24 is all done! Thank you for reading!<br>I hope you liked it, had to change the idea a little and, my aim was to make it Alex and Olivia, but I, well… I have no clue...

Please let me know what you thought, I like hearing from you!

Until next time my friends!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Questions.**

Number 25!

Thank you for reading and all that jazz!

So, I like this one, I think it's sweet, so here it is!

- Olivia finally asked Alex to marry her…

A/N – Witness protection didn't happen, Monique never left, Elliot never left, although Amanda and Nick joined the team, Olivia's mother is still alive, so is Alex's mother, and it's all happy and cute!

Pleas, read, review, do whatever it is that makes you happy!

**Disclaimer: I really own nothing…**

* * *

><p>Everyone knew. Olivia remembered telling Elliot, and she was pretty sure he told the Captain, who probably told Casey, who most likely told Amanda, she had most likely mentioned it to Fin, he's told John, John had mentioned it to Monique, Monique probably mentioned it to Melinda, who in turn must have said something to Nick, then he went and told George in passing so he was in the loop, which means now everyone knew, but still it was okay, because Alex had no idea, and as long as she had no idea, everything was perfect.<p>

"Right, I'll see everyone tomorrow then." Olivia said as she got up to leave.

"Remember to call." Elliot said, and it had begun.

"And we all send our love and congratulations." Don added, stood near his office door.

"Remind her to call me…" Casey said and Amanda and Monique said the same thing.

"Make sure you have everything you need!" John said with a small laugh.

"Don't forget the ring…" Melinda said with a smile.

"Guys!" Olivia shouted with a laugh.

"It will be fine." Olivia said, although she had her doubts.

"We know…" Elliot said with a smile, before she finally said her goodbyes and the team set about doing their paperwork, Melinda, George and Casey had brought work to the 1-6, waiting for Elliot to get that phone call, that would mean Olivia can finally get the love and life she deserved.

* * *

><p>Rain had always been one of Alex's favourite things and despite getting soaked wet through, she was happy that she was with Olivia walking round a practically empty central park.<p>

"You know we should do this more often!" Alex said with a smile, it had been a long day and she had been more than happy to go on a walk with her girlfriend, after quickly getting changed at the apartment they began walking and it was as if on cue the rain began falling.

"What, walks in the rain?" Olivia asked with a smile, butterfly in her stomach seemed to get bigger and bigger, if it was even possible.

"Yeah… something romantic about it…" Alex smiled as if she were 10 years old again.

"I don't get you sometimes Cabot." Olivia said with a smile, but really she knew the woman inside out… she'd made sure of it.

"Maybe one day I'll explain it all to you!" Alex said looking at Olivia before slowing down.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, she knew Olivia was working a hard case, she'd heard Casey talking about it, but she thought Liv was handling it.

"Nothing, you know child cases like this…" She lied, I mean, she could say it all here and now, well that was untrue, he could but at the same time she couldn't.

Alex simply nodded, feeling that Liv didn't want to talk about it.

They'd gotten half way round the lake before they decided to stop and sit on a bench under a cover, so luckily it was bone dry.

It got to a point where they were now sat in silence both taking in the sight of drops of rain hitting the concrete.

"Alex…" Olivia said, turning to look at her.

"I know you want to take things slow and, that's fine, but…" Olivia couldn't finish her sentence.

"You're breaking up with me?" Alex said, sitting up straight.

"What, no… no, why would I do that?" Olivia asked now slightly confused. Alex just simply shock her head.

"Come on, I would never do that… I love you." Olivia said with a smile, a little worried she'd upset the blonde attorney.

"I want us to be together Liv, but I mean, if you don't like something, then you can tell me…"  
>"Do you really want us to be together?" Olivia asked, trying to get back on track.<p>

"Of course, I do… I love you so much… I would want nothing more than for us to be together…" Alex could have come up with so many reason on why but Olivia stopped her.

"Then marry me…." Olivia said, it would have been no shock to anyone that Olivia didn't propose like normal people would have, but she didn't care.

"What?" Alex was almost speechless…  
>"Alexandra Marie Cabot, will you marry me?" Olivia asked again, now looking unsure.<p>

"Yes… Yes, I'll marry you… Yes…" Alex said, as both of them stood up and hugged each other, followed by a kiss that was filled with so much passion it was on the verge of being unreal.

"This is really happening…" Alex said, and Olivia just nodded, smiling, before placing the ring she'd got out, on Alex's finger.

"It's so beautiful." Alex said with a tear in her eye making a mental note as to show it off at work, it wasn't something she'd do normally but this was different.

"You have to call everyone…" Alex said knowing how the team where like Olivia's second family.

"They knew, I guess Elliot couldn't keep it to himself." Liv said quietly hoping it wouldn't spoil Alex's mood.

"We're getting married Liv…" Alex said, she still really couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, we're getting married…" Liv said with a small laugh. Calling everyone else could wait, right now she wanted to be with her fiancée.

"Come on, let's get home…" The brunette finally said, after the rain showed no signs of letting up.

"Just promise me one thing…" Alex pulled the detective back.

Olivia looked at the blonde quizzically.

"Promise me you'll wear a dress." Alex said quiet seriously making Olivia laugh.

"I promise, I'll wear a dress." Olivia said before they both made their way home, holding hands, with both their heads in the clouds so happy about everything that had just happened.

"Would you like to join me in the shower?" Olivia said once they were safely inside.

"I would like that a lot." Alex said, but first she pulled Liv in for another deep kiss.

"I love you Olivia…" Alex said remembering she hadn't said it at the park.

"I love you to Alex… forever and always." Olivia said pulling her closer.

Finally in that moment, Alex and Olivia knew now they would get a chance to have a life with meaning, with passion, with love and one they knew they both deserved.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! It was very fun to write!<p>

Thank you for reading, please review, I would love you know what you think!

Until next time!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Two Birds, One Stone.**

Number 26, still finding it hard to believe I came up with 5 idea's that people like reading, let alone 26…

Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows!

Alex and Olivia decide to move in together, but instead of deciding between 2 apartments they make it easy and buy a new house.

So my dad moved house a few weeks ago… and that was funny because well, my dad makes everything harder than it needs to be, so, I thought this would be fun to do!

Please read and review, and remember you are important to someone! SMILE!

**Disclaimer: Still… I own nothing! **

* * *

><p>"So, who thought it would be best to move everything, instead of your stuff to my apartment?" Alex said, as she placed more boxes on the kitchen floor.<p>

Olivia just laughed a little at her comment.

"Just think, new house… new start." Olivia said, placing more boxes down. True to say the both of them had a lot of stuff.

"I am just happy I am with you…" Alex said, moving to pull the brunette into a hug.

"You know with all this stuff I am beginning to think we might need to take some more time off." Olivia said as the both of them look around.

"You're not kidding… and there was me thinking we threw so much stuff away." Alex said with a smile remembering last month when both Alex and Liv had major clear out when they planned to move.

"Well you threw a lot away, then you went out and brought new stuff." Olivia commented, before quickly leaving o fetch move boxes.

"I think they need to go upstairs." Alex said, looking in some of the massive brown boxes on the kitchen floor.

"Here's a question for you Alexandra…" Olivia said with a smirk.  
>"Which room do we unpack first?"<p>

"Well that depends, on whether you want to have a good time tonight, or if you want breakfast in the morning." Alex said, smiling picking up another box.

"I think you know which one I'd prefer." Olivia said, leaning against the kitchen table. Thankful that all the large furniture had been moved in at 7 this morning.

"I think I do…" Alex said, moving some boxes upstairs. Olivia smiled as she walked away. Hell she felt like the luckiest woman ever.

It had taken them close to 3 months to decide what they were going to do.

If they were going to move into Alex's apartment or buy a house and move in together. They figured it would be more appropriate to move into Alex's apartment, but in the end they decided it would be nice to have their own house.

It had been fun, and Alex loved the fact she got to spend more time with Liv, she missed her when she worked long hours…

It had been so strange keeping their relationship a secret… fighting in the squad room then having to almost forget about it when they got to whoever's apartment the decided to stay at.

Alex had often wondered if this was going to end on good terms and she knew Olivia had thought about it as well, it was difficult, trying not to kick, scream and cry whenever Liv got hurt. It annoyed Alex beyond belief that whenever they got a hard case Olivia would just shut off, acting as if the blonde wouldn't understand, but it was all different now. Finally they had told everyone, and truth be told Alex thought she was going to lose her job, but her boss only smiled and nodded before sending her away.

After god knows how many months of trying to prove to people they could be civil and not let personal feelings get involved they decided to move.

They were happy, and that's all Alex wanted from Liv, for her to feel loved and be happy.

* * *

><p>"Right, so, that's the bedroom sorted." Olivia said with a smile, turning to Alex.<p>

"Fancy a coffee?" Alex asked with a smile as Olivia nodded, following Alex downstairs to the kitchen.

"I guess we should sort this room out next," The attorney said flicking on the kettle.

"Sounds like a plan to me…" Olivia said, taking a few steps forward so her body was inches away from Alex's.

"Tonight…" Alex said with a sad smile, but to be fair, they needed to get things sorted.

"Is that promise?" Olivia questioned, seeing the stress in Alex's eyes, she stood waiting for a reply, wishing she could take all that stress away.

"That's a promise… Now, we have to sort this out, and tomorrow, we have to call the post office, and change the address for the gas and electric and all of that…" Alex said, sighing before kissing Olivia.

"I love you Liv."  
>"I love you too baby…" Olivia said, waiting as then Alex poured up the coffee and they started to unpack more boxes.<p>

"You gonna tell me what you're thinking about?" Olivia asked, watching as Alex pulled out some mugs, placing them on the counters she looked at Liv.

"It's not important right now baby…" Alex said with a smile, but still Liv was now a little worried.

"Of course it's important, come on Lex… you can tell me anything, isn't that what they say, when you move in together it's another sign you're official?" Olivia said making Alex chuckle a little.

"I'll have to look that up… No… Liz, she's getting her judgeship, she wants me to take over the bureau." Alex said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Olivia asked.

"I just wanted to get moved in, get sorted… spend some time together… I miss you Liv." Alex said, and Olivia stopped what she was doing, before moving to sit with Alex on the kitchen floor, pulling her into a hug.

"I've missed you too… but, we can make up for all that tonight, and celebrate your promotion…" Olivia whispered, before kissing Alex's neck.

"You're a tease you know that?" Alex said, trying to move.

Olivia just laughed a little at her comment.

"You know I think the kitchen can wait until tomorrow." Alex finally gave in to her lover.

"Good, cause we need to make up for lost time... and we have so much to celebrate, a new house, a new job, being in love and making 'us' official." Olivia said pulling the blonde towards the stairs.

"Two birds with one stone…" Alex laughed following the brunette.

Pushing Alex into the room, Olivia had to admit she'd missed her so much.

"I love you baby…"  
>"I love you too Liv…"<br>"Now, let me prove it to you…"

* * *

><p>Finally finished! Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked it!<p>

It wasn't really the best ending in terms of the story line, but I think its okay.

Please review, you know how much I love hearing what you think!  
>Until next time!<br>Bethanyy!


	27. Chapter 27

**Love at first sight.**

Number 27, running out of things to say about numbers…

Thank you for all the reviews, they're so lovely!

So, this idea came to me, when me and my friend met her new neighbours… strange I know, but in that is what happened, so I hope you like it.

Olivia meets the new A.D.A and falls madly in love with her.

I have to say, it is a little bit pre Cabenson and the way I am planning on doing this, is that the rest is left up to your imagination type thing.

A/N – Monique never left… I just really like her…

Please, read, review, smile, laugh, have a good day!

**Disclaimer: Still, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was clear to say the news of getting and A.D.A didn't please the SVU squad at all. Cragen had since shut himself in his office, completing paper work. Elliot and Olivia had started a game of 'Who spelling was worse'. Fin had gone to court earlier that morning and still hadn't returned. Monique sat trying to look interested in whatever John was going on about and that's when she showed up.<p>

"Hi…" No one had seen her come in, but they all stopped.

"Can we help you?" Elliot said, still unaware of who she was.

"I am looking for Captain Cragen." She said looking around.

"I'll show you…" Elliot said as it became clear, she wasn't here to report abuse.

Once safely inside the Captains office it all began.

"$10 says she'd the new A.D.A…" Munch said as Jeffries rolled her eyes.  
>"Looks a lot like a lawyer…" Elliot said, throwing a glance towards the office.<p>

"What gave it away, the posh suit or the expensive shoes?" Olivia added with a small laugh. It was only a short amount of time after that, the short haired blonde appeared from Cragen's office.

Olivia had to admit, she wasn't keen of having someone new around, but she was sure she could get used to her.

"Everyone, this is Alexandra Cabot our new A.D.A. Detectives John Munch, Monique Jeffries, Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson and Fin Tutuola will be back after court." Cragen said. John nodded before trying to look busy, Monique gave a smile, before making conversation with her partner, Elliot made up an excuse about seeing where Fin was leaving Olivia just stood there.

"I'm going to get coffee… anyone else want some?" She said, and most of them nodded, she was about to leave, but even though no one wanted Alexandra Cabot there, she wasn't a mean person.

"You want to tag a long Cabot?" Olivia said, in an attempt to stick on a last name basis with the woman, but still she couldn't lie… Hell the blonde was beautiful.

"Sure…" She said, it was clear to anyone that however much of a brave front she put up she was ready to dive fully clothed into the Hudson, but Olivia just wanted coffee and really wanted to be on good terms with the woman… She could be dealing with all the bitch fights, they were not her kind of thing.

* * *

><p>Walking to the coffee shop only a few block away they remained silent.<p>

"Did you want to work for SVU, Cabot?" Olivia finally said as the crossed a side street.

"It Alex, and no, not particularly." She admitted, looking at the brunette.

"Look, I know you and your colleagues really don't like me, but it's one of those things and I plan on sticking around." Alex said, and the silence came again, but Olivia minds was racing, Alex could stick around for as long as she wanted if it meant Olivia got to see her every day.

"They don't hate you… John, it takes a while for him to warm up to people, Monique is not on the best of terms with lawyer since her brother got nicked, Elliot, he just wants to get the job done and the Captain… well we're a team, and he's not exactly keen of other people pushing in."  
>"Firstly I am not pushing in… secondly you forgot to mention the other detective and yourself and lastly maybe if the squad could keep themselves in check I would be here." Alex said, her mean streak pushing through.<p>

Olivia never replied, as they walked into the coffee shop, she was determined not to make a scene, after getting the hot drinks in record time they set about going back.

"Fin, he's a good guy, he won't voice his opinions on you. I don't how it worked at your last job, but we're not like you, we don't have parents with lots of money, come from good places, didn't go to Law School and don't have flashy apartment on the upper east side, you can't walk into a room and expect to be well like, as for me… I guess I just don't know you yet." Olivia said, fastening her pace.

"Let me change that." All it took was one sentence, and the blonde had gone red and Olivia was trying to convince herself that the new A.D.A was only being polite.

"Come again?" Olivia asked, trying to avoid people on the street.

"Let me show you my flashy apartment, tell you about my family and my experience at law school… I want to make this work detectives, with you, your captain and everyone else on your squad." Alex said, she'd never fallen so fast, but she couldn't help but stare at Olivia.

Approaching the precinct, Olivia only said one thing before she acted like the whole thing never happened.

"It's gonna take more than expensive red wine and crap reality TV in a posh apartment to win me over Cabot."

* * *

><p>"So… where are you taking her?" Monique asked, stood in Olivia's kitchen.<p>

"That's a good question…" Olivia said cause Monique to laugh. It was nice not being the only woman on the squad, someone who she could talk to.

"Isn't there a new Italian restaurant a few blocks from the Precinct?" Monique said, intending to give her friend some ideas.

"I think she'd that used to the posh places I might take her for fish and chips and a walk round Central Park." Olivia said with a laugh, as the doorbell rang.

"I thought she was coming at 6?" Olivia said moving to answer the door to reveal a very casually dressed Alex.

"Hey, come in…" Liv said with a smile.

"I know I am early, I hope you don't mind…" Alex said walking in, smiling when she saw the other detective.

"Detective Jeffries, I didn't know you'd be here."  
>"Its fine, I was just leaving…" Monique said with a smile, she and Alex on civil terms.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow Mo…" Olivia said as the other woman left leaving Olivia speechless at how good Alex looked in skinny jeans, a white top and heels.

"Wow…" Olivia finally managed to say.

"I was kind of hoping posh food wasn't on the menu." Alex said with a smile.

"No, I was gonna take you out for chips." Olivia said with a laugh as Alex smiled.

"I would like that…"  
>"Good, let me go find a jacket." Olivia said, but before she could go Alex pulled her in for a kiss.<p>

"Thank you Liv…"  
>"For what?" Now she was confused.<p>

"Making this the best 2 months of my life…"  
>"Well if you must know it was love at first sight…" Olivia said, and the blonde was a little shocked, but kissed Liv again anyway. Liv moved away and then disappeared to get a jacket.<p>

There, she'd said it out loud, from the first day A.D.A Alexandra Cabot had walked into the squad room Olivia Benson had fallen madly in love with her, and even now 2 months later, was still, madly in love with her.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

I really hope you liked it… Please leave a review!  
>Means a lot to know what you all think!<p>

Until next time, my friends.

Bethanyy!


	28. Chapter 28

**Aftermath.**

Number 28!

Thank you for all the reading and the reviews and everything else!

I really hope you like this one!

In a way it took a lot of planning, because I don't think I am the best at emotions, so here it goes.

When Alex's mother dies, Liv is there to comfort her.

A/N - WP never happened, and I am no good with dates, so I am dating this the year 2004...

Please, read, review, smile, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

><p>No one really liked Mondays. I mean you can love your job as much as you like, but Mondays… it's not really anyone favourite day, and Alex was like no other, only today, today was worse.<p>

Monday 11th 2004. At 4:36 AM, Monday 11th 2004 Caroline Cabot passed away after being in hospital for 2 days. No one bother to call Alex when her breathing slowed down, no one bother to call Alex when they found out no one had signed or not signed the DNR.

She went to work that morning, just as if it was any other day. It was only when she went to prep for court, Judge Petrovsky stopped her, telling her with a smile she should go see Liz Donnelly.

"Look, I have been getting looks all morning, I mean Petrovsky actually seemed caring when I went to prep for court, so what's going on?" Alex asked, and Liz couldn't help but laugh at the comment the blonde made about her lover.

"Alex, you really don't know?" Liz asked coming back to more seriousness.

"No, I really don't please enlighten me." It was clear the blonde was beginning to lose her temper.

"Alex, your mother passed away this morning… I was called, because I am your next of kin, I thought they called you." Liz said, she was obviously wrong. Caroline always did want both Alex and Liz to know when she passed away.

"Why didn't any one call me?" Alex said, sitting down. She'd worked cases and heard of cases where a patient's next of kin doesn't get informed and all hospital will put it down to a glitch in the system.

"I honestly don't know Alex, I got the call at around 5 this morning, and they said they'd notified everyone else on the contact list…" Liz was truly lost for words.

When Alex didn't speak, Liz moved to get her a drink.

"Explains why Lena knows." Alex said feeling that she had a right, to be on a first name basis.

"I'm sorry Alex, I really am… If you want to go home, I can get someone to cover SVU's cases for a few days." Liz said and Alex nodded, taking the drink out of her bosses and god mothers hands.

"Thank you, for telling me…" Alex said, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't not in front of Liz.

"Can you do something for me… erm, personal?" Alex asked quietly, trying to make sure her voice didn't break and she didn't begin sobbing there and then.

"Of course…" Liz said, trying to comfort the blonde best she could.

"Can you tell Liv for me…I can't tell her myself, I'd end up in a sobbing mess on the floor?" Both women chuckled a little at Alex's last comment.

"Sure, call me when you get home, just so I know you're okay."  
>"I will do… Thank you, I will go to the hospital in a few days, and demand to know what went wrong… will you come with me?" Alex asked stood near the door.<p>

"Of course, do you need anything else?"  
>"Just to go home." Alex said and with that, she left.<p>

* * *

><p>7 hours, that how long she'd been sat alone. Olivia was working late, but she called every hour to make sure Alex was okay.<p>

Alex in some ways wanted her there, but in other ways she was thankful that she was alone, ever since she was a child she'd never cry in front of people.

"Alex, sweetie?" She heard Olivia call. Sweetie… well that was a new one.

"Hey… I thought you would be gone all night?" Alex said, normally working late meant working until the early hours.

"I did too, but Captain sent us all home, we start at 7 tomorrow… I could take a few days off if you like…" Olivia said, moving to sit down next to the blonde.

"No, its fine, I am going to the hospital tomorrow with Liz, then Wednesday, I am back in the office doing paperwork, then I will be back in the squad room Monday, do you know who the covering A.D.A is?" Alex was curious as to who was taking over.

"Laura May…"  
>"Works with Hate Crimes and Public Integrity unit…" Alex finished off her sentence.<p>

"She's nice, I mean, she just wants to get the job done, she knows she's not here to stay and had only nice things to say about you." Olivia said with a smile.

"I'm glad, you can go shower if you like…" Alex said, getting the feeling she was going to burst into tears, and Olivia knew it.

"I want to stay with you for a bit." Olivia said and that's when the tears started.

"I wasn't there Liv, I should have been there, I should have been there with her…" Alex said, and for the first time in a long time, she let it go, and cried.

"No you were not, and that is not your fault, everything happens for a reason, you were not there for a reason, and she would forgive you…" Olivia said pulling the blonde into a hug.

"The last thing she said to me, she told me to make her proud."  
>"You've done that Alex… You have made her proud not just be being an amazing lawyer, but by being an amazing person." Olivia said, kissing the top of Alex's head.<p>

Alex shock her head, somewhat still in shock and partly due to disbelief. God she couldn't believe it.

"Come on love, why don't we get a nice shower and then we can talk, about whatever you like…" Olivia said, feeling that Alex needed to be with someone. The blonde nodded, trying to wipe her eyes.

It would be difficult, of course, but now Alex knew Olivia was there, she could deal with it… she could deal with the funeral, the hospital, going back to work.

"Thank you Liv…" Alex said, she knew Olivia would understand why she didn't want to talk about it.

"Look, if you want to talk about it, or just sit and cry, you can… its normal Alex, and I'll be here." Olivia said, moving to get up off the sofa.

"I love you Olivia." Alex said, her eyes watering up again.

"I love you to Lex, and so does your mum." Olivia said, pulling Alex close when she began to sob again.

Even thought she was crying and she was devastated and heartbroken, she knew she could deal with it.

She could deal with the aftermath… as long as she had Olivia.

* * *

><p>Number 28 – Done!<p>

I actually cried, is that bad? I was trying not to but then I thought about this scene actually happening and cried.

I am sorry it's a little shorter than my other ones!

I hope you liked it!  
>Please review, let me know what you think!<br>Until next time!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**Best Behaviour.**

Number 29, so, that a lot more that 5…

Thank you for reviews, and follows and all of that, I take it way to seriously, I know. But, it means so much!

Quick question: Are you still wanting to read more, or do you want me to stop here? What are your thoughts?!

This one shot is based on some lyrics from the song 'Best Behaviour' hence the title! It is a little farfetched but I hope you still enjoy it.

-After dinner with Alex's parents goes downhill, Alex tells Liv that all she needs is love to be complete and she has waited all of her life to meet a woman who loves her like Olivia does.

'**Love is all I need, I've waited all my life…"**

A/N – WP never happened, and Alex and Liv have been together for around 2 years, and Olivia wasn't a product of rape either, although her mother was raped.

Please read and review, smile, be happy and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Caroline and Trevor Cabot had never been able to understand or accept their youngest daughter's sexuality.<p>

"So Olivia, how long have you been a detective?" Caroline asked, after making a promise to be civil.

"Almost 5 years, I was in uniform for 2 years before that though." She said with a smile, looking to Alex, who smiled back as a sign that she was doing okay. When Alex said dinner, this wasn't really what Liv had in mind.

"You must see some truly awful things…" She commented looking from Olivia to her daughter.

"Yes I do." Olivia couldn't say much more than that.

"You know Alexandra, Michael would love to see you whilst you're in town." Trevor said, as suddenly Alex's mood changed completely.

"How nice, but I don't expect we'll be here that long, we have to get back to work…" Alex said, taking another sip of her wine.

"Who's Michael baby?" Olivia asked with a smile

"Someone I used to know when I went to school here, we were never really that close." Alex said looking at Olivia, taking a deep breath she marvelled at how nice her girlfriend looked.

"Well it's him you should be marrying." Trevor muttered.

"Dad, please…" Alex said in an attempt to warn him, she had told him if this happened, she would leave. She meant it, she knew for her parents it would be hard to accept her as being gay, and she knew the choice between family and Olivia was difficult, but Olivia gave her a love she'd never felt before.

"Your father has a right to free speech…" Caroline put in, making it clear that she felt the same about the subject.

"Of course he does, but I don't think right now is the right time or place." Alex said in an attempt to be civil with her parents. That's when it all began.

Trevor laughed a little.

"I often wonder where we went wrong, I mean Sandra turn out fine, she now has a husband and a loving family, Mark had a beautiful wife and three lovely children, then there's you, you have a fantastic job, why throw it all away for a detective who deals with awful crimes to make herself feel less responsible for what happened to her mother?" Trevor said, but even then Caroline had seen he'd crossed the line.

"I feel its best I leave." Olivia said, getting up from the table.

"I'll come with you…" Alex said, getting up, looking at her mother.

"You know for the past few years all I have talked about, is how you are wonderful parents, how you raised me right, how you helped me get a good job, but now… now I wish I'd cut off all tie's to you when I left." Alex said, venom in her voice. She knew the comment would upset both her parents, but right now it was true. All she wanted from her parents was to be accepted, and they couldn't even do that, after Alex gave up her dream of traveling the world to go to Harvard, after she turned down some many opportunities because her father wanted her to work in New York, after everything Alex had given up for her parents, she didn't believe asking for their acceptance was such a big thing.

* * *

><p>"Olivia, Liv… baby, wait." Alex said trying to catch up with Liv in the mansion that was her parents' home.<p>

"I am not a harsh person Alex, even your mother saw he crossed the line, I don't want to be the person to tell you this, but you need to decide whether you want a good relationship with your parents or a good relationship with me, because your father made it very clear you can't have both." Olivia said, before walking into the bedroom and pulling out her travel bag.

"I chose you… I don't even need or want to think about it. Liv I want you, I want you to know how much I love you…"  
>"Alex…" Olivia wanted to stop her, she felt bad making her girlfriend choose between her and her parents.<p>

"No, please, let me say this." Alex almost sounded as if she was begging. Olivia just nodded, sitting on the bed waiting for the blonde to start talking again.

"Liv, I have an amazing job which I love, because all I have ever wanted to do is help people, I have a lovely apartment, which I share with the most beautiful woman I have ever met, I have some great fried who I wouldn't be without, but Olivia, love is all I need to feel complete, your love is all I need, okay I love everything about you, I love the way you call me 'baby' I love the way kiss me when I am in the middle of talking, I love the way you hold my hand when we're in the squad room, I love how you surprise me with lunch, Liv all I need is your love, all I need to be truly happy is you… you and your love." At this point the both of them were crying, and smiling.

"I have waited all my life and I mean that. We've been together for almost 3 years, I met you 4 years ago, and that first year getting to know you, I turned down everyone who came my way because I had my heart set on you, I wanted you, and you have no idea how happy I am, because now I get to fall asleep in your arms. Olivia Benson, I choose you… I want you, I want a relationship with you, because without you, my life wouldn't be complete, and I wouldn't be as happy as I am when I'm around you." Alex said, moving to sit next to Liv on the bed, she could see the brunette was trying to pull herself together.

"Alex… I love you, I love you so much, I am so sorry." Olivia said, pulling Alex into a hug. Alex quickly moved to kiss her, a kiss filled with so much passion and love and joy that it felt just like the first time they'd kissed.

"What do you say we get out of here? Spend the night in a hotel, order some room service… let me show you just how much I love you."  
>"I think I'd like that…" Olivia said with a smile, kissing Alex again.<p>

"You think?" Alex said when they both pulled apart.

"I know…" Olivia said with a smile before the kissed one last time, then they got their stuff together.

Olivia believe everything Alex said with true, because Olivia was exactly the same.  
>All both women needed was each other love, and it was true they'd waited a hell of a long time for it.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you thought it was okay?<p>

Please review, I guess you know why by now but I will tell you again!

I love hearing what you have to say, and I am always looking to improve, and I am taking requests!  
>Thank you so much! Until next time!<br>Bethanyy!


	30. Chapter 30

**Oath.**

Number 30! Wow. Again I am still so shocked!

10 more to go, and we're all finished!

-After Alex is assaulted, Olivia is called to the stand and her and Alex's relationship comes into question.

A/N – Witness Protection never happened and Olivia and Alex have been dating in secret for about 7 months.

Please read and review, smile, and have a fantastic day!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Olivia was still in shock for the question she'd just been asked.<p>

"Detective Benson, I want you to explain to everyone why you can be trusted with your version of events when A.D.A Alexandra Cabot was attacked."

Casey sat shocked, Judge Petrovsky really couldn't believe he was asking, and Alex sat in the first row, looking as if she needed to throw up.

"Mr Langan, please explain why, you need to know that nature of Detective Bensons and Miss Cabot's relationship." Judge Petrovsky asked, seeing Casey was in shock, then looking to Liz who shrugged.

"Your honour it's become clear to many members of the SVU squad and too many people at the D.A's office that Detective Benson and Miss Cabot have become close, I am simply want Detective Benson to explain, if she is in a relationship with Miss Cabot, she might change her version of events to frame my client." He went on to explain, and no one could tell him he was wrong, he did have point.

"Please answer the question Detective." Petrovsky said. She didn't want to have to say it, but she was a judge and the line of question with the reasons Mr Langan had given.

When Olivia didn't answer she looked to Alex for help, who gave her a short nod.

"Please answer the question, Detective." Langan said, frowning a little.

"I and Miss Cabot have been in a relationship for about 7 months, without the knowledge of either her boss, Elizabeth Donnelly, or my Captain, Donald Cragen." Olivia said, she couldn't put their bosses' necks on the line for this.

"So it is possible that you could have lied about the version of events that happened when Miss Cabot was assaulted?" His voice sounded amused and Olivia didn't need to think twice about if he was enjoying this.

"It's possible yes, but untrue, I am under oath… the version of event I have told you about are the exact same version of events I witnessed." Olivia said and Casey couldn't help but smile at how Olivia had just knocked Langan off his high horse.

"Not further questions your honour." He said, looking to Casey with an evil glare, before taking his seat.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been long after, that everyone got to go.<p>

"I am sorry we had to tell everyone like that…" Olivia said as she and Alex walked into the squad room.

"Benson, Counsellor, my office… now." Cragen said, causing the rest of the team to stop whatever they were doing and look.

Alex and Olivia knew what was coming as they walked towards there captains office. Once inside, Liv and Alex were greeted with the stern looks of Donald Cragen and Elizabeth Donnelly.

"Look, we know we should have told you…" Olivia started but was cut off by her Captain.

"Olivia, the Morris Commission have to be told, and either you or Alex will most likely be transferred to a different unit." He said sadly, he really did hate to have to say it aloud, but he couldn't skip protocol.

"Olivia, we know you're upset and annoyed at the fact, but you were under oath, there was nothing you could have done, If you two want to discuss who gets transferred I can speak to the Morris Commission on behalf of the D.A's office, and suggest Alex gets move to another unit, and Casey will become the Primary A.D.A for SVU." Liz said, she knew neither of them wanted this to happen, but rules were made for a reason.

"How long do we have to discuss it?" Alex asked, looking to her boss, who looked at Cragen.

"When will the Commissioner want to hear from you?" Donnelly asked.

"He is taken a personal day tomorrow, so if we could hear back before close of business tomorrow we can set up a meeting." Don said and Liz nodded.

"You will hear tomorrow…" Olivia said, waiting to be dismissed.

* * *

><p>3 hours later, Alex and Liv walked into the apartment they shared.<p>

"I can't believe this…" Olivia said, getting a bottle of Coke out the fridge.  
>"Rules are rules…" Alex offered, in an attempt to make her girlfriend feel better.<p>

She knew Liv felt guilty, but she had to do it, she was in open court, under oath…

"I can't transfer out, Alex…" Liv said turning to face her.

"I know, I text Liz after we left, they need a new A.D.A in Homicide…" Alex said waiting to see Olivia's reaction.

"I'll still be at the D.A's office, but instead of coming to the 1-6 I will be working with cops from the 2-9 Precinct in Harlem." Alex said, with a small smile.

"Alex…" Olivia said, she really didn't know what to say.

"All I asked when we got together is that we love each other and be truthful, you want to work in Special Victims, and I want to be your girlfriend and be able to tell people about it, so… this way, you get to stay in SVU, and I get to hold your hand and kiss you in public…" Alex said, moving towards the brunette taking her hands.

"I love you, you know that…" Olivia said with a smile. Alex moved in to kiss her, before leading them to both sit on the sofa.

"You did what you had to do because you were under oath, so let's make our own, just for us." Alex said with a smile and Liv laughed at how creative the blonde could be.

"An Oath to say what exactly?" Olivia said, wanting to know what Alex had come up with.

"That we love each other and promise to stay honest and true to each other as well as ourselves." Alex said with a smile. Liv laughed a little before pulling her closer.

"I am all for that…" She said before pulling Alex in for a kiss.

"I love you so much Alex." Liv said and suddenly the guilt began to fade.

"Care to prove it?" Alex asked, smirking a little.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Finished! Didn't take as long as I thought!<p>

Please review, means a lot, and I like to know if you're still reading!  
>Thank you for reading, again it means so much!<br>Until next time!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**First the worst, second the best.**

Number 31, thank you so much, for reviews and support, and reading, it means a lot.

When Alex and Olivia's first honeymoon to South Australia was ruined by Cyclone Narelle, they decide to go on another Honeymoon this time to The Dominican Republic.

Please, read, review, enjoy, have a good day! Smile!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, never have done, and never will.**

* * *

><p>"We're going to be okay, I promise…" Olivia said to Alex as they sat in the airport.<p>

"The last time we were on a plane, it was filled with crying children and people asking where their children where." Alex said remembering when they flew home from Australia after Cyclone Narelle.

"I know, I know, but I promise this time will be different, a week, just me and you, no storms, no work… just us." Olivia said as Alex smiled at how fast Olivia could calm her.

"I love you Liv."  
>"I love you to baby…" Olivia said with a smile, they then sat in a comfortable silence with a little small talk waiting to board the plane.<p>

Neither of them actually thought they would get married, it was something they both wanted and Alex had been over the moon when Olivia had proposed to her. The wedding had been simple, and not many people were invited, they had been in love for so many years and now had been married for 2. They'd been looking at adoption for around a year and right now the both of them needed a break, and Olivia suggested they go away on a second honeymoon and to her own surprise Alex said yes, leading them to where they were, sat at the airport waiting to fly out for a 10 day holiday in the Dominican Republic.

* * *

><p>The flight and the first 3 days hadn't been bad, although it had been filled with site seeing and shopping, but finally Alex and Olivia got to relax in the apartment. Sun bathing on the balcony, Alex tried to block out the flashbacks of their last honeymoon. It was the last 2 days of their holiday when the cyclone hit their area, the weather warning had gone out on the second day of their honeymoon, but due to the severity there were no flights back home, they were okay for first 4 days, the fifth day, the weather began getting worse, then it was almost like overnight the weather went for worse to death trap. Alex remembered just looking out at the sea and seeing red dust before just darkness and black.<p>

"Alex… Alex!?" Olivia's shouting brought her back out of her thoughts.

"What, sorry… thinking." She said with a small smile, sitting up properly.

"We're safe sweetheart, besides its February, storm season is June to November, I also checked weather report and spoke to the woman at the front desk, this hotel has rooms underground for staff and residence, if there is a huge storm, and it had been successful so far…" Olivia said making Alex smile, now she really felt stupid.

"I'm sorry, I am trying to enjoy this, but…"  
>"Its fine, maybe tonight after dinner I could make you forget about it?" Olivia said sliding onto her wife's lap whispering in her ear.<p>

"I think I'd like that." Alex said, running her hand up Liv's thigh.

* * *

><p>The next few days were filled with, sun, sand and pure love. The both Alex and Olivia it felt like the first time they got together.<p>

"I think we should call the adoption agency when we get home…" Alex said, with a small smile, wondering if Liv would be okay with it. They had been thinking about it, and called a few times and eventually they had been thinking about it and almost trying for a year to go through with it, but they couldn't.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, not really wanting to discuss it on their honeymoon.

"You want children Liv, and I think the sooner the better…" Alex said, moving in to kiss her.

"Okay then, if you're sure…"  
>"I want you to be happy Liv, I want to have a family." Alex said with a small smile.<p>

"How big of a family?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"As big as you want, beside we didn't set aside all that money for nothing." Alex told her, waiting to see her face.

"You're being serious, I didn't think you wanted to go through with It."  
>"Like I said, I'll do it for you… Liv last time we went on holiday we could have died, I fear that you could get shot or stabbed or even raped every day… I want a family and I know you do too." Alex said, now feeling the tears well up.<p>

"Alex, you have no idea how much I love you…" Liv said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love you too baby, I swear you have made me the happiest woman alive." Alex told her, pulling her into a hug.

Neither of them could wait to get home.

* * *

><p>The rest of the honeymoon was filled with plans for the future, and making love.<p>

"Can't believe we fly home tomorrow." Olivia said with a smile as they walked along the beach.

"We fly home tomorrow, and we're like brand new people, with a brand new focus." Alex said with a small smile.

"This will be the second time trying to adopt…"  
>"This is our second honeymoon…" Alex said, looking quizzically at her wife.<p>

"Maybe we won't get pregnant first time around?" Olivia said with a small smile.

"Meaning?" Alex was now completely lost.

"I am proving a point…" Olivia laughed slightly, still amazed that Alex didn't catch on.

"Olivia, you are really starting to confuse me." Alex said pulling the brunette to a stop.

"You never sang chants at your privet school Lex?" Olivia asked and the blonde shock her head.

"Prove a point, first the worse, second the best…" Liv said and Alex burst into laughed.

"I really do love you…"  
>"I love you too baby."<br>They would leave this island, better people, with a new focus a new found love for each other, and a new found love for life itself.

This is what they both needed, and Olivia finally got to prove a point that wasn't work related.

First the worst, second the best.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<p>

I hope you enjoyed it, it's not my best work, but I am still pleased with it!  
>Please review, let me know what you think!<br>Until next time!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**Childhood Photo's.**

Number 32 – Yeah, got nothing special to say about this number…

Thank you so much for all the reviews and support, means a lot to me!

When you're growing up, people take photos of you. It doesn't matter where you are, what you're doing, I doesn't matter if it's you mum, dad, Nan, granddad, Auntie or Uncle, if there's a camera you can bet a photo of you will be taken. However, that's not the point, it's the story behind them. The story, of where you where, what you were doing and how happy or sad you were.

-Alex finds a box of old photo and Olivia wants to know the stories behind them.

A/N – Witness Protection never happened, Alex and Liv have been dating, for around a year and a half.

Please read and review and enjoy, smile!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, really…**

* * *

><p>Alex hated annual leave.<p>

She hated it more knowing she was going to be home alone whilst Liv was a t work. She hated the fact Casey was stubborn and wouldn't inform her on any cases, and she hated the fact, she was now sat looking through photos of her childhood that almost brought her to tears.

Alex had a normal childhood, it was only when she was 7 when her parents divorced that it got harder. She had always disliked her mother new love and to this day never had a lot to do with him.

She'd always wanted to help people, even since she was a child, however she could never see herself carrying a gun or arresting people, which in her mind left her with only two choices, she could either become a lawyer or because a nurse, and the time, aged around 10 neither of them sounded very appealing, but as she grew up, she knew Harvard Law school was where she wanted to be.

"What you doing babe?" Olivia voice asked and Alex almost screamed.

"Liv, I didn't hear you come in…" Alex said, one hand on her chest, trying to slow her heart beat.

"Sorry, I did call, I assumed you'd be sat in here."  
>"Yeah, these are photos from my childhood, I found them when I was sorting out the wardrobe earlier." Alex said with a smile, and Olivia picked up a few from the bed and looked at them, her eyes filling with glee as she smiled.<p>

"You seemed liked such a happy child…" Liv said, placing the pictures back down, before moving to get changed.

"I guess I was for a time…" Alex said with a smile.

"So come on them, I wanna hear the stories… I know all about your life as far back as moving to a College in Cambridge at 16, but anything before that is a mystery to me…" Olivia said with a smirk as she changed her top.

Alex smiled, shaking her head before she decide Olivia wouldn't let it go… this part of her life, of pre 16, pre Cambridge, pre Harvard, she kept a secret, it's not because she wasn't happy, it was mainly because it wasn't the picture perfect childhood everyone expected her to have.

* * *

><p>3 hours later Alex and Olivia were sat on their bed, after eating and waiting for Liv to shower.<p>

"So, what about this?" Olivia asked picking up another photo of Alex wearing a blue dress with white sandals.

"I think I was about 14, at my Aunties wedding… that's my cousin Jamie and my step brother Ross." Alex said with a smile.

"Never knew you had a step brother, I knew you had cousins just not sure how many." Olivia said with a smile.

"I have no idea where Ross is, or if he's alive, last I heard I was 25 in my 2nd year of law school and he was a crack addict with a drop out girlfriend and a baby on the way… I did my best to keep my distance from him and Derek, my step dad." Alex said, and Liv laughed a little.

"What about the rest of your family?" Liv asked picking up a photo of how she assumed to be the rest of Alex's family.

"That's after the wedding, my mum only had a sister, Jayne who them married Terry, they had Jamie, Kyle and Robert, I see them every now and again, I am closest to Robert though, he lives in New Jersey, I haven't seen my dad since he left when I was 7… my mum re married, they were going to have another child, but she had a miscarriage…" Alex said, tears in her eyes as she picked up a photo of her, her cousin and their mothers.

"I didn't realise your dad left, I just… I don't what I thought." Liv said with a laugh as she pulled Alex closer.

"I spent years blaming myself, then mum got re married and it was like she never had a daughter, her life revolved around Derek and Ross, it all changed when I moved from Boston. I moved to go to college, before going on to Harvard, when I left, I saw her every other weekend." Alex said with a smile.

"What's your happiest childhood memory?" Olivia asked, kissing Alex's neck.

"You've got to figure out how to hold your nerve detective." Alex said turning to kiss Olivia, before turning back to the photos that covered the bed.

"I don't really think I have a photo for my happiest memory." Alex said looking to Liv.

"Care to share anyway?" Olivia said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I have two, one aged about 9 and the other aged about 17… When I was about 9, my mum wrote a letter to me, saying it was from father Christmas because she still thought I believed… and this letter was really simple, and it just said that my father was proud of me, and he left so he could make my mum and me happy… still to this day I have never told her I knew it was her, but that year she gave me her charm bracelet as a present…" Alex said, a tear running down her face.

"They would both be very proud of you baby, and I know they still love you very much." Olivia said, pulling Alex closer as she took a deep breath.

"When I was 17 I came home for a week, turns out that week Derek had taken Ross to see his grandparent, so it was just me and mum… and I came out as gay, hell I thought she was gonna kick me out, but she didn't, we sat and spoke about it for hours, then she gave me a present… and told me to give it to the love of my life." Alex said moving to get off the bed.

"I know that it's not sparling new and I know it's old, but it's until you feel ready…" Alex said with a small smile, as she pulled out a small box.

"Alex, I don't understand…"  
>"This was what my father gave to my mum when they'd been dating for a while, my dad knew she wasn't ready to get married so he brought her this." Alex said opening the box.<p>

"Liv, I know right now is not the time for us to get married, but someday I want us too, so I want you to have the promise ring…" Alex said, sitting back down on the bed taking the silver right was 3 diamonds in it out of the box.

"Alex, are you sure, I don't want to lose it or anything…" Liv said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I do, you don't have to wear, I just, Liv… someday I want us to get married, have children, but only when the time is right, so…" Alex said and smiled as Liv put the right on.

"Looking back through all these photo's I wanted a love like my mum and dad did before he left, they never fought, just one day he wanted what was best for us, and he didn't think he could make it happen so he left… and looking back, I want to give our children the childhood we never had…" Alex said, and Olivia stopped her.

"I love you Lex, I will always love you, and our children and everything as long as I am with you, and this ring, and I will wear it ever day… I promise." She said with a smile.

They were in love, and Alex never wanted to lose her. She'd been waiting for the right time to give it to her, she never knew that what started out as wishing her childhood never existed ended up being the reason her and Liv would one say get married.

"I love you Olivia Serena Benson, so much…" Alex said moving towards her, kissing her gently.

"And I love you too Alexandra Caroline Cabot… I will always love you." Olivia said pulling her in for a more passionate kiss.

Once day they hoped there children would look back, through old photos through old videos and hopefully find a love as sweet and a pure as the love there parents had for each other.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! Number 32 is done!<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
>Please leave a review, let me know what you think!<br>Until next time!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**Personal or Professional.**

Number 33! And you guys are still reading, swear we should all become best friends.

Thank you, for all the reviews, favorites, follows, it makes me so happy!

Alex breaks the rules and breaks the trust of the Captain, when Olivia gets news that Alex will be transferred she goes up against Alex's boss and her own to keep her as SVU's A.D.A.

A/N –Secret Cabenson, includes Monique Jefferies too, and she never slept with a suspect and there was no shrink…

Please read and review, and have a great day, smile, help someone, just be happy!

**Disclaimer: The same as the other 32… Still own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"I am gonna get you out of this Lex…" Olivia said, as she paced back and forth in the crib.<p>

"Liv, don't… you could lose your job." Alex said. She knew she messed up. She'd lost them the case before it even went to court.

Now she had pissed off her own boss as well as the captain and detective who knew all too well how to use a gun a probably get away with it.

"No… you don't deserve to get transferred…"  
>"Is that your professional opinion or your personal one?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow at the brunette.<p>

"Both…" Olivia said before there was a knock at the door.

"Alex, Donnelly wants you back at the office and Cragen wants to speak to you Liv." Elliot said and both women nodded before leaving the crib and going their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me Captain?" Olivia said as she walked into his office, closing the door behind her.<p>

"Yeah, I need to de brief you on what's going on…" He told her, pulling out a file.

"Don't sign Alex's transfer." Olivia said, she knew that due to the nature of her transfer Cragen needed to sign it.

"Liv, I know you're pissed off, but she broke the rules and broke the trust of every member of this team… You don't get away with stuff like that."  
>"Well if that's your logic, I deserve to be transferred as well." Olivia said. Now she felt selfish, but having Alex stay on the squad was both personal and professional for her.<p>

"From where I'm sitting you're trying to get yourself transferred Detective." He said, and she held her head in her hands.

"Alex doesn't deserve this and you know it." Olivia said, venom in her voice.

"Olivia what is going on with you, it's not like you were happy about this squad getting an A.D.A"  
>"Yeah, well things change…" Olivia said, shaking her head. Now she knew she'd got herself into a mess.<p>

"Well enlighten me detective, what's changed?" He asked, now confused.

Olivia sat in silence for a moment, she couldn't tell him, not now, not ever if she could have it her way. She couldn't risk both of their careers.

"Liv, you know what it means to be with this unit, not just the cases, but working as a team, almost like a family… this team isn't like any other, so if whatever you're hiding is going to effect the squad, you have to tell me, now…" Cragen said in hope to get whatever it was out of her, so he could either fix it, or make at least try too.

"I can't, I can't risk her defiantly getting transferred out."  
>"You have a reason that would put the seal of approval on her transfer form Benson?" He asked her, now she was truly lost. So she simply nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>"Will you be at the meeting tomorrow then?" Elizabeth Donnelly asked Cragen.<p>

"Yeah, so will Olivia and the other detectives… they're going to ask about the two of them." Cragen said and Liz nodded.

"So, we do as we planned…"  
>"Let's hope it works." He said and she smiled.<p>

"Let's face it, they're powerless, they cannot transfer a whole team, and we have reason a year is a long time."  
>"18 months…" Don corrected with a smile, before the both of them went back to drinking there coffee.<br>"Do you really think this will work?" She asked, sitting up.

"The meeting, or the two of them working together?" He asked.

"The two of them working together, when it was a secret no one knew, but now everyone knows I am unsure on if they'll be able to keep their emotions at bay." She explained and he knew she was right.

"I guess we'll have to see how it goes, I think we should focus on the bar meeting… they can't fire a squad but they can fire A.D.A's and yourself." He said and she nodded.

Either way, now they knew about the relationship and it hadn't cased them any issues before, everyone just hoped the judges see it that way.

* * *

><p>"It's going to be okay, Alex… I promise." Olivia said pulling the blonde in for a hug.<p>

"I can't lose my job Liv, I don't want to get a transfer… I," Alex said, now tears in her eyes.

"We're going to get you through this counsellor." Don said stood with the other detectives.

"We should go sit down Liv," Elliot said as the brunette nodded, before hugging the blonde once more, than walking in with the rest of her squad.

"You may get transferred, but I doubt you'd lose your job." Liz said walking up to her, Casey one side of her, an intern the other side.

"Leaving SVU would feel like losing my job." Alex said, refusing to meet the gaze of her boss.

"I am sorry Alex…" Was all she could say, whilst the other two stayed silent.

* * *

><p>It was nothing like court. She sat at the side of a major hall with nothing but a cup of water in her hand. She saw so many people in the rows of chairs. On the top floor of the room, she saw judges, interns and other A.D.A's leant against the railing, she couldn't help but feel like she was on trial.<p>

The smart ass lawyer who was doing the talking, gave Alex a sad smile before he continued.

"She has been in a relationship with Detective Olivia Benson, of the Special Victims Unit for around 18 months, without the knowledge of her boss, colleagues, or detectives at the 1-6 precinct.

"That is untrue." Captains Cragen's voice rang around the room.

"I have known the nature of their relationship for around a year."  
>"I was also informed of this, myself and Captain Cragen discussed it, and saw no reason to bring it to light, as it did not affect their work." Liz Donnelly said, with a small smile in Alex's direction.<p>

"Why didn't you inform a member of the bar, or the Morris commission?" The man sat in the middle of the table asked.

"Sir, my detectives also knew of this, and I respect that they would come to me with any concerns and over the past year they have not, it is very clear that…" Don couldn't continue as he was interrupted.

"This is absurd… they know you cannot fire a whole squad, and this is the word of the captain…" The smart ass began.

"They have been in a relationship for over a year, in that time we have had over 50 cases, in each on they have acted professionally." Elliot said standing up.

"We we're informed by our captain, then by detective Benson herself, but it's obvious that both of these women have separated work from home." John put in, and Alex knew something was going on.  
>"Our captain told us to go to him with any concerns about the both of them working with each other, but we have done joint investigations and had new members to this team, none of them have placed any concerns or complaints." Monique said as she stood up with Elliot and John.<p>

"The same went for the D.A's office, and I speak on behalf of the courthouse, when I say, most people were aware but saw no reason to have any complaints or concerns." Casey said standing up next to Liz and the Captain.

The 4 lawyers sat at the table all looked at each other. One of them closed the case file and another shock his head before placing the file in the bin beside the table. No one really knew if this was aloud, but it was all happening and it was all very real. After they had all discussed, everyone was told to be seated.

"We have come to the decision… Alexandra Cabot, you are to be suspended for a month due to leading a case to a mistrial, and we shall investigate that further so the family may get closure. Upon you return to the D.A's office, with the approval of Elizabeth Donnelly and Captain Cragen you shall remain working for the Special Victims Unit, with the condition of the team will be observed work a case by a member of the board and Morris commission every 2 months." His voice wasn't that scary now. Alex took a deep breath and Liz and Don stood up to agree with all the man had said. John, Fin and Monique were trying not to laugh at how the guy had wiped the smirk of the smart ass lawyer's face.

"We are dismissed." He said, and everyone began to leave after a few moments of silence.

The detectives, Alex, Liz, Casey, Don and the intern stayed behind until the room was empty. When it was Olivia moved to pull Alex in a hug who was almost in tears.

"Thank you, all of you." Alex said and the detectives just nodded, before leaving, laughing about something or other. Casey and the intern smiled at Alex, happy for her, before getting dismissed.

"I want to see you in my office later Alex… we need to discuss this, thank you Captain." She said looking to Don who nodded before she left.

"Captain… I don't know what to say…" Olivia said but he shook his head and smiled.

"We have inspection every 2 months, you two so much as look at each other in a way that could be seen as romance, I will fire you both without hesitation." He said walking out leaving the two women alone.

"I love you Liv…" Alex said pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you too baby." Olivia said, stroking her face with the back of her hand.

"So this both personal and professional."  
>"Yeah…" Olivia said matter of fact tone.<p>

Alex just laughed as the both of them began walking out. It may have been professional, but everyone knew, for the both of them it was personal. It always would be.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!<p>

Please leave a review, let me know what you thought!  
>Until next time my friends!<br>Bethanyy!


	34. Chapter 34

**Six Degrees of separation.**

Number 34… wow.

Thank you, for everything, the reviews, favourites, follows, everything.  
>It means the world to me, that you're enjoying my writing. So thank you once again.<p>

Alex tells Olivia that in a week she'd leaving.

A/N – No WP. Casey will be the new A.D.A and it's still the squad from before season 13.

Please read and review. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Noted on all previous one shots. I do not own the lyrics either!**

* * *

><p><strong>You say you're better now than ever and life's okay,<strong>

**But it's not.**

**You're going through six degrees of separation.**

The Script – Six Degrees of Separation.

* * *

><p>Alex knew Liv would be here any second. She'd text the brunette over 20 minutes ago, asking her to come rounds, telling her it was important. Alex already had tears in her eyes, she'd broke down in Liz's office when she told her she was leaving, she'd cried when she hugged Casey good bye, she cried when members of the bench hugged her and told her to be safe. Today was her last day. She'd told Cragen this morning, and she saw he almost broke down. John, Elliot and Fin knew, but she wanted to tell Liv herself.<p>

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts and tears immediately came to her eyes.

Opening the door she could see the panic in Liv's eyes which only intensified when she saw Alex had been crying.  
>"Alex, what happened?" Trust Liv to always expect the worse. But Alex knew this was probably as bad as it was gonna get.<p>

Olivia walking into the apartment, closing the door being her, before leading Alex to her sofa.

"Alex, sweetheart, talk to me…"  
>"I'm leaving Liv…" Alex said, her voice broken and weak.<p>

"Leaving, what? I don't understand…" Olivia said, taking hold of both Alex's hands.

"I got offered a job in the R.C, I leave on Thursday…" Alex said, more tears falling. Olivia was speechless and Alex thought this best to explain herself.

"I am so sorry Liv, but I have to do this… for the job, for myself… there is nothing here for me anymore Liv…" Alex said the words hurt more than anything, but they needed to be said, Alex couldn't hide how she felt.

"You have me here Alex, you have a family here, friends a life…" Olivia said frowning a little.

"No Liv, you have that… I need to do this, and trust me, leaving you is the hardest thing but…" Alex shook her head, she was lost for words.

"I love you Alex…" Olivia said, moving closer.

"I know, I know… I love you too, but this just wasn't meant to be…" Alex admitted, she knew it partly wasn't true, she loved Olivia, but she wanted this job, and she felt she needed this.

Olivia pulled her in closer, holding her tight. She knew they were never a thing, and she knew right now, she couldn't do anything more, sex would be pointless, getting drunk would be pointless, Olivia knew getting up and walking out in a rage would be pointless, so she stayed where she was.

"We can talk about this Liv… I have a yearly contract out there, after a year… I can come back…" Alex said sitting up properly.

Olivia smiled at hearing those words.

"Don't wait for me Liv… if you find someone…" Olivia cut her off.

"I won't, not like you…" Olivia said, more tears falling.

"If ever you find anyone that you fall in love with, you tell them, it doesn't matter if I am out there or in New York, don't wait for me Olivia… I can't be your everything, and I know you say that I can, but we both know I can… so, promise me, if you fall in love, you'll go with it…" Alex said, it was important to her. Alex didn't want Olivia to wait on every word she said, because it may have been a yearly contract, but even she knew things could change.

"Just promise me you won't ever forget me…" Olivia said, her voice breaking.

"I promise, I will never forget you Olivia, ever." Alex said, her eyes, welling up.

Wrapping their arms round each other they both sat in silence.

They loved each other, they'd dated, they'd had there fall outs but they were best friends.

* * *

><p>Thursday came around quickly for the both of them. Olivia was at work, like normal. She'd already arranged it with the captain to take a few hours out to take Alex to the airport.<p>

"Liv, when are you leaving?" He asked, walking up to her desk.

"I should probably get going…" She said with a small smile.

"Take the rest of the day off, we'll see you tomorrow morning… say goodbye and good luck to Alex, from everyone here." Cragen said, and Olivia nodded, already feeling the lump in her throat.

She took a deep breath, put on her coat, grabbed what she needed and left.

The drive to Alex's was fast, the drive to the airport even quicker, it was filled with small talk and simple questions regarding Alex's flight and living accommodation when she got to wherever she was going.

Getting out the car, Alex took a deep breath before walking over to Liv.

"I love you Olivia…." She said pulling her in to kiss her, a kiss filled with passion, love and some sadness.  
>"I love you too…" Olivia said, now tears streaming down her face.<p>

"You'll be okay Liv, you always are… I promise one day, I'll come home." Alex said and she meant it.

"I will wait for you, I don't care what you say… I will wait for you Alex." Olivia said, pulling Alex in for another kiss. Before the both of them said their goodbyes and Olivia stood and watched Alex walk into the airport. Olivia didn't care if that was the last time she saw the blonde, but she would wait forever. People came and went, but she made a promise right there, she would love Alex Cabot forever, and there was something inside of her that knew Alex would love her too.

She wasn't a believer in many things. However the six degrees of separation, she believed it that, that and true love.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short!<p>

I hope you liked it! Please review!  
>I would love to know what you thought, this was a difficult on to write, but I hope it turned out okay! I knows it's not all happy and smiles, but again, I hope you liked it!<br>Until next time!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

**Work is Work, Home is Home.**

Number 35! – Sorry about the title… it kind of sucks.

It's 12:03 here in the UK, so for me it's Friday, I am aware of all the time differences, however, I have a lot to do tomorrow and I probably wouldn't get time to upload this, so I am doing it now!

Thank you so much, for the reviews and everything! It's amazing!

Co – Written by the wonderful – Hime No Kowai Shumi!

When Olivia requests a new A.D.A it cause tension at home.

A/N – Witness Protection actually happened… but Alex came straight back after she got 'let out', instead of waiting 3 years.

I know that Olivia never actually filed the request but for the sake of this one shot she did but it gets denied, so Alex stays with SVU.

Please read and review! I hope you have a fantastic day!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

><p>Olivia didn't expect Alex to be home when she entered their apartment at 11:30 that night.<p>

Alex hadn't gone back to the squad room with them, after Liv had told her what her plans were. Olivia had put in a request for a new A.D.A, due to work ethic, and Alex had to do a double take when she heard the words, but Liv meant them.

Walking into the kitchen, Liv found a note scribbled in Alex's hand writing.

'Be back… whenever, foods in the fridge, don't wait up, I'm taking the spare room'

Fantastic, Olivia thought to herself, all that time they'd spent separating work from home and home from work, it had now gone out the window. Olivia knew Alex was still trying her hardest to get her life back together after the whole Witness Protection ordeal, but it had been 3 years, it was only last month she'd started back at SVU, but Olivia had to do what was right for the victims and the squad and not for her girlfriend.

Picking up her phone she tried to call but it went straight to voice mail, Olivia figured she'd probably turned it off.

"Alex, it's me… Call me back when you get this, I need to know you're okay." Olivia said before hanging up, sitting on the sofa she sighed. She knew she'd done the right thing, for the victim, for the unit… but she knew it would hurt Alex, personally as well as professionally, but work was work and home was home.

* * *

><p>Alex never got drunk. She had a drink every now and then but she never got drunk, and it didn't matter how pissed off or upset she was, she wasn't going to get drunk tonight either.<p>

Placing her glass down on the bar, she paid the bartender and decided to leave, making a quick decision to walk home.

Walking home, she saw the missed call and the voice mail for Liv, she saw it was from over 2 hours ago and thought that it would only take her 10 minutes to walk home, so there was no point in calling back. If Olivia hadn't called a search party yet, it would only be a matter of time, so Alex sped up her pace, she could waste Olivia's time, but everyone else… she couldn't do that.

Walking up to her apartment building, she sighed; she thought about staying in a hotel, how much better it would have been. It came to a shook when Olivia said she wanted a new A.D.A, Alex had only been back a month and it felt like she had to prove herself all over again. She'd been through hell, and the moment she got out of the hell the state called Witness Protection, she went straight back to New York, straight back to Olivia. It had taken a lot of time to get thing back on track but they had done. Now Olivia embarrasses her, makes her feel like crap, shots her confidence and makes her wonder what the hell she came back for all in the space of an hour. Alex wanted to be back here, she wanted to be with Liv, but now her confidence was shot, she wondered if going back to SVU was as good of an idea, as it first seemed.

* * *

><p>Walking into the apartment, she looked at her watch, 1:45 in the morning.<p>

She figured Olivia would still be up, she could have cheated, lied or asked for a divorce, and Olivia would always have to make sure she was okay.

"You didn't have to wait up." Alex said, making it clear she wasn't drunk or out of it.

"I wanted to…" Olivia said, trying to meet her gaze.

"Well, I am home now, you can go to bed." Alex said walking into the kitchen.

"Alex, can we at least try and talk about this?" Olivia tried.

"No." Alex cut her off.

"Look, I am sorry… I know it was hard for you to come back…"  
>"Olivia, I am not talking about it now…" Alex said, leaning up against the counter to take off her heels.<p>

"I am doing what is right for the squad and the victims, not your ego!" Olivia snapped, and Alex was on a high, so she snapped back.

"This was never about my ego, this isn't even about us! This is about you not sticking up for me when I needed you, instead of helping me you hung me out to dry…" Alex said raising her voice.

"Alex…" Olivia said realising just how badly it had thrown her lover.

"No, I shouldn't have gone back to SVU, hell, I shouldn't have come back here, Michelle was right." Alex replied. Michelle had been her protection detail whilst she'd been in Witness Protection.

"What you did was wrong… and I am sorry if that hurt you…"  
>"I am not talking about it anymore, it's done and it's over with." Alex said, still not making eye contact.<p>

"No it's not…" Olivia said placing a hand on Alex's waist, but the blonde soon shrugged it off.

"Yes it is Olivia, It's done… you put in the request, and I have a feeling it's been accepted, just let it go." Alex said, her voice getting quieter as she bowed her head.

"I'll sleep in the spare room…"

"No, Alex," Olivia reached out and gently wrapped her hand around the blondes wrist.

"I don't want you to sleep in the spare room."  
>"Olivia…"<p>

"Please, we don't have to talk or discuss it, but don't sleep somewhere else."  
>Alex stood for a moment, she knew she didn't want to hurt Olivia, but she needed space.<p>

"I need space, Liv…" Alex said, and she saw Liv's breath hitch in her throat.

"Please, Alex, no talking, we don't even have to hold hands, I just need to know you're there." Olivia said, now almost in tears.

"I need a few minutes, so, you go ahead, and I'll be there soon." Alex said, with a small smile, as Liv moved to kiss her on the cheek, before the brunette disappeared down the hall. Leaning against the counter Alex took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for tomorrow.

"Work is work, home is home." She said quietly to herself, the sooner she began to live by that one rule, the better everything would be.

* * *

><p>So, this took longer than I thought.<p>

Thank you so much for reading!

Please leave a review, let me know what you think!  
>Again, I really hope you liked it!<br>Until next time!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

**The Waiting Game.**

Number 36, this one is sad…

Thank you so much for the reviews, it means so much, I am so happy you're enjoying this! I know a few of you have hinted that you would like me to carry on a few one shots. I can't carry them on, I am so sorry, but I don't think I would know how, but thank you anyway, I am so grateful, for all the reviews and favourites and follows, it means a lot.

– Olivia waits to hear about Alex.  
>(After Alex was shot.)<p>

A/N – Alex and Olivia have been dating for about 2-3 years.

Please, read and review. I hope you have a lovely day!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Surgery can take up to 10 hours. That's 600 minutes and 36000 seconds.<p>

You spend your time waiting in a room with white walls, uncomfortable chairs and year old magazines. Sometimes if you're lucky you can make conversation, but normally you fight with yourself to remain quiet, to not laugh at someone's text, to not make a sound, you fight with your mind to not look at everyone else, you try to play all the games on your phone, you try to make your coffee last as long as you can without it going cold. You don't move in fear of someone taking your seat, you do your best not to go anywhere in case the doctors come back with information. All the confidence you once had, suddenly disappear, you speak with no one, you try your best not to look at them, you try to think positively, you smile at the small children playing in the corner. In a hospital waiting room, you remember every good thing, every bad thing, the name of your first year English teacher, and the name of that exchange student in your final year of high school, your favourite song age 5, you remember everything in hope that you can take your mind off what is actually happening.

You try and count down the minutes, but you swear time is going backwards every time you look at the clock. You think of that loved one lying on an operating table, you remember every kiss, every touch, every fight, every single time you said 'I love you' you try to remember it all, you sit and lose yourself in your own thought, in hope it will kill time. As you sit and play with your jewellery or tug on your clothing you try not to get your hopes up every time a doctor or nurse walk in. Your mind reminds you of everything that could happen whilst your son or daughter, husband or wife, best friend or cousin lie on a cold table with doctors surrounding them, trying to fix the problem.

You know that some people in that room have mentally prepared themselves for the worst, and you find yourself doing it as well, you play out every single scenario in your head, trying to think of ways you can make that person feel better when you next see them. If you see them.

You begin to drink your hot beverage even though its gone cold, you think about all the things you could have done differently that day, to avoid the situation you're in now. You take a deep breath and hope no one notices, you turn the volume down on your phone in hope it won't make a sound, because however much you want to, you can't break the silence of the room. You see people come and go, some of them friends, some of them complete strangers, but you never talk to any of them, you sit in silence, waiting.

You wonder what you could be doing right now if this wasn't happening. Would you be up with your new born daughter, caring for your son who had a 24 hour bug, sat with your boyfriend watching films, holding your wife close in bed as you sleep, or where you sat in a hospital waiting room watching the sky change colour, watching new people come and go, waiting to hear the fate of that someone you care for?

Sitting there, you debate if you should get up, pick up a magazine, get another drink, but you decide against it, because by now, the silence of the room, the avoiding eye contact, the trying so hard not to make a sound has become comforting. You try not to laugh as you think of the time when you were happy, when you think of your first kiss, you think lying next to your loved ones, kissing your children, taking to your mother, because something inside of you reminds you that it may never happen again, and that's why you're here. You can tell who's waiting for people to have major surgery and who's not, just by their faces, by the way they sit, by the way they check there watch, but you know that surgery has its risks, no matter how big or small, weather doctors are fixing your daughters broken arm, or replacing your father heart, you still think of the worse, you think about something going wrong, you think about what if they never wake up again. You can't help it.

You think about the last kiss, that time you said I love you, you curse yourself for not saying everything you wanted to, you try your hardest to believe they're coming back, and they will wake up, but still sitting in that waiting room there is still part of you that knows, things go wrong, people mess up, a mother loses her daughter, a boy loses his father.

Surgery can take up to 10 hours. That's 600 minutes and 36000 seconds.

That's 10 hours of waiting, 10 hours of praying, 10 hours leading up to the moment of truth, 10 hours to know what god chose, 10 hours to wait, to find out if it's life, or death.

* * *

><p>"Thank you…" Olivia said giving a small smile to the doctor, who needed before walking off. From what Olivia could make out, telling a nurse to keep an eye on her. Sitting back in the waiting room she'd spent most of the night in, she took a deep breath, and she turned towards the door walking outside. She smiled at how cold it was, she hadn't realised it, but the heat could pass as living on the equator in that hospital. She located her car, sitting in it, she wanted to still be waiting in that white room, in silence, avoid eye contact, trying to make as little noise as possible, she wanted to pray some more, she wanted to drink more cold coffee, she wanted to tell the team not to leave, she wanted to be sat in that chair surrounded by the team, she wanted more time, but when she thought about, she wanted more time before that, she wanted more time 2 weeks ago. More time to say 'I love you' more time to shower her lover with kisses, more time to make up excuse as to why she was late to work, more time to spend with her, more time to fight, more time to make up, more time to plan for the future. All Olivia wanted was time. More time today, more time last week, more time.<p>

She had been so lost in her own thought, she never realised she drove herself to the 1-6, waiting a moment she tried to remember is she got there safely, but her mind was still lost in the past few hours.

Walking up into the squad room she could feel all eyes on her, she stopped and just waited, she wasn't too sure what she was waiting for, but she couldn't speak.

"I take it visiting hours are over?" Elliot said, he needed some form of hope.

Olivia tried not to glare at him, so she kept her eyes trained on the floor, it was almost like a different person had taken over her body as she spoke.

"Alexandra Cabot died at 12:25 this morning, due to extensive blood loss, there was nothing anyone could have done." She said, just like the doctor had told her. Walking over to her desk she expected someone to say something but they didn't.

Silence. The same silence she'd experience in the waiting room.

Alex was gone. Olivia was broken. All they could hear was silence.

Surgery can take up to 10 hours. That's 600 minutes and 36000 seconds.

That's 10 hours of waiting, 10 hours of praying, 10 hours leading up to the moment of truth, 10 hours to know what god chose, 10 hours to wait, to find out if it's life, or death.

Surgery can take up to 10 hours, but it the months and the years after that, you actually begin to realise, 10 hours, was no time at all.

* * *

><p>Finished! I know, it's a little, out of character and in some ways strange.<p>

However, I hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading!  
>Please review, let me know what you thought!<br>Until next time!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

**Hear me out.**

Number 37 – Wow...

Thank you for all the reviews and support, it means so much to me!

I like this one, I think you guys will to, well, that the plan!

Alex can't let Liv marry Brian.

A/N – Witness Protection never happen, Munch and Cragen never let, Amanda and Nick came but Elliot is still there, and Monique is in this too, as you have all learned by now… I like her!

Please read and review, and smile, and have a good day!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am being serious… I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"I love you Liv, and I can't be here, if you're going to marry Brian."<p>

* * *

><p>30 minutes earlier.<p>

"So what do you think?" Olivia asked, doing a full turn before looking back at Alex.

"You look beautiful Liv…" Alex said with a small smile.  
>"I think for the first time in a long time, I feel it." Liv said with a smile, as she smoothed her hands over her dress.<p>

"You said you wanted to talk to me, Lex?" Olivia said, moving to sit down on the bed in the hotel room, remembering why Alex had come up here in the first place.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alex almost sounded selfish.

"Yeah, I'm sure…" Olivia said with a small smile, trying to read her friends face.

Alex nodded, she didn't know what to say, or if she should say anything at all.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked, placing a hand on Alex's lap.

"I need to tell you something…" Alex said, getting up and moving so she was leaning against the chest of draws and facing the brunette.

"If you're going to marry Brian, I…I can't be here." The words hurt the both of them, Alex wanted nothing more than for Liv to be happy, but she simply couldn't watch the one person she truly loved marry someone else.

"Why, Lex? I thought, you'd be happy for me." Liv said as her heart began to beat through her chest, almost as if it was trying to block out the sound of the blondes voice.

"I am, and I'm glad you're happy, you know what, I'm just gonna have to come right out and say it, because this is killing me." Alex said, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling in an attempt to keep her tears at bay.**  
><strong>Olivia felt her chest tighten as she watched Alex carefully, they'd been friends for years, her and Casey where the first two people she'd told when Brian proposed.

"I can't stand to see you with anyone else Liv, I can't stand to see you marrying him, when I know I could give you so much more." Alex said, and tears rapidly came to her eyes. Olivia averted her gaze, looking out the window of the posh hotel.

"Don't do this Alex, please." Olivia tried almost begging, but it was no good.

"You can't tell me you don't understand what I mean…"  
>"I can, because I really don't understand, Alex we're best friends, have been for years, this is one of the biggest days of my life and you're sat talking nonsense." Olivia said tears threatening to fall.<p>

"This isn't nonsense Olivia… I promise you that much…"  
>"So what can't you promise me?" She shot back, still avoiding to make eye contact.<p>

"I can't promise you I'll be happy for you…" Alex said, her voice going quiet.

"Oh my god, Alex, what the hell has gotten into you?" Liv said, now confused and annoyed as well as truly heartbroken and upset as her friend had said the one sentence Olivia never thought she'd hear from the blonde.

Alex just shook her head, maybe she should have stayed quiet, even though the truth set's you free it also causes a lot of heart ache and hard feelings.

"Nothing…" Alex whispered quietly before moving to grab her purse and hat off the bed.

"Have a good day, Olivia." Alex said and from that Liv knew she wouldn't see the blonde again.

"Alex wait, please!" Alex turned and said the only thing she knew was 100 percent true.  
>"I love you Liv, and I can't be here, if you're going to marry Brian."<p>

"Alex…" Olivia said, although she wasn't sure why, she didn't have anything else to say.

Alex turned to look at her and her face said it all.

"I wanna hear you out." Olivia said her eyes on the floor. She didn't know what was going to happen in the next 5 minutes, but she knew she had a choice to make.

A big choice.

* * *

><p>"She's not coming…" Brian's voice was quiet, as he tried to hold back the many emotions that were going around his head.<p>

Everyone seemed to be shocked, people began chattering, but every member of the 1-6 and the DA's office sat at the back of the church, with small smiles on their faces.

"Do you think it was a mistake giving Liv the plane tickets?" Nick asked turning to Cragen.

"No, I think she'll put them to good use." He said making people chuckle a little bit.

"What do we say if Brains askes us what we know?" Monique asked, now a little concerned.

"Well, if you think about it, we know nothing… Alex only told us she wanted to wish Olivia luck." Elliot said with a smile, and everyone tried hard to keep in there laughter.

* * *

><p>Olivia smiled as she walked into Alex's apartment, still in her wedding dress, her hair still done in the fancy up do.<p>

"How about we get you out of that dress?" Alex suggested, turning to face Liv.

"I think that would be a good place to start." Liv said, not being able to wipe the smile off her face.  
>"I can't believe this is happening."<br>"Believe it, because the captain, accidently left the plane tickets to Australia in the hotel room." The smile on Alex's face grew.

"I love you Olivia…" Alex said, moving forward wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"I know, because you spent 20 minutes explaining it… now it's my turn, to tell you how I feel."  
>"Olivia… You don't have to do that."<br>"Please, just hear me out." Olivia said with a smile, kissing the blonde once before she began speaking.

Sometimes however hard it is, you just have to hear each other out, you never know… you might like what you hear.

* * *

><p>All done! Thank you so much for reading!<p>

Please leave a review, let me know what you thought!  
>I really hope you enjoyed it, I hope I didn't offend anyone!<br>Thank you again!  
>Until next time!<br>Bethanyy!


	38. Chapter 38

**To be happy.**

Number 38…

This is based on a personal experience, so it's quiet difficult to write, so… I hope you like it!

When Olivia decides to leave New York for good the team take her to the airport and she finally tells them why.

This will be short! This is set in season 12.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Olivia was ever so thankful for the art of shipping. She smiled as she looked round her apartment, she had decided the new people could have her furniture, all she had now was a suitcase and a carry on bag, she knew she'd get to where she was heading first, so it only seemed right, to take some essentials with her.<p>

"You really don't have to do this, El…" Olivia said as Elliot put her stuff in the back of the car.

"I know, but… you're leaving Liv, for good, me and the team just wanted to say goodbye." Elliot said with a sad smile. It had been difficult telling the team she was leaving. It had been difficult to leave the team, it had been emotional telling them, and of course the real reason was a secret, one that she needed to tell them before she boarded the plane. Taking a deep breath she looked both ways down the street before getting in Elliot's car. This was real, she was actually going to do this. Leaving the city she was born and raised in, and spend most of her life protecting would soon become something of a memory, it had taken her 2 months to make the decision of a life time, and she knew there would be days she'd regret it, but in her mind somewhere there would be that lone voice reminding her to be happy.

"I'm not gonna try and convince you to stay, but I am gonna miss you Liv… you're like the sister I never had." Elliot said, and Liv tried not to cry.

"I know, and thank you for letting me do this, but I promise we will stay in touch and even if after 3 years we lose contact, I will never forget you… that much I promise, and once I am settled you can bring the kids." Olivia said with a smile.

"We don't even know where you're moving too Liv…" Elliot said with a small smile, he had some idea, but Liv had kept every detail secret.

"You'll find out soon enough, when I get on that plane, I get on it being an honest person." Olivia said, she knew it probably couldn't be possible to admit everything, but as long as they knew, where she was going and why, she knew all of them would be happy.

* * *

><p>People say you see more emotion in airports than you do anywhere else in the world.<p>

Olivia didn't really know how to feel when she saw everyone standing there, waiting for her, and it was almost like she knew they all wanted to give her 100 reason to stay, but the only had one good reason for her to go.

"You didn't have to come, really…" She said with a small smile.

"We know, but… this might be the last time we see you…" Cragen said.

"I will come back… I promise." Olivia said with a small smile, she meant it. She couldn't just vanish, she knew she would show her face again soon.

"Do we get to know, why?" John asked, with a small smile.

"I thought, I could live without her you know, I thought I could just move on, but I can't." Olivia said, her voice cracking slightly as she looked up in attempt to keep in the tears, but she knew it would be no use.

It didn't take much to figure out who she was talking about.

"She changed my life, and… she made me happy, and I feel so bad for leaving you and the squad, but this is something I have to do." Olivia said with a small smile, as a few tears streamed down her face.

"You shouldn't feel bad, Liv, all we want is for you to be happy." Fin said with a small smile.

"You'll be missed, detective." Cragen said moving forward pulling her into a hug, before she then moved to hug Munch and Fin.

"Mel said she's sorry she couldn't be here, but she'd snowed under, she wants a post card." Fin said with a smile.

"Where's your flight to then, Liv?" Elliot asked with a smile, realising she still hadn't said anything.

"First class to the Congo, Alex is waiting for me..." Olivia said and Elliot pulled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you…" He said, trying to keep his own emotions at bay.

"This is something I have to do, I have to be with her." Olivia said, before she added.

"This is to be happy."  
>"Go be happy Olivia." Elliot, pulling her into a hug for one last time, before she picked up her bag. For the last time in a while she looked at the people who knew her better than most people. Hell, she was gonna miss them.<p>

"See you soon guys." Olivia said, before turning taking a deep breath then walking towards the doors of the airport.

Olivia smiled to herself as she said 'see you soon' she knew it seemed stupid, but goodbye seemed so final, and that wasn't what this was. This was her making a choice.

A choice to be happy.

* * *

><p>Very short, but I hope you like it!<p>

Please review, let me know what you thought!  
>Thank you so much for reading!<br>Until next time!  
>Bethanyy!<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

**Favorite****!**

Number 39, I believe! Only one more to go and we're officially done.

So, thank you again, for taking an interest!

I have changed the plot of this story a few time, but I am hoping you will enjoy it all the same!

So for this story to work, Alex is in Witness Protection, and has been moved to Seattle. I live in the UK, so the get from one side of the country to the other, it's takes about 5 hours. If you want to get from like NY to Seattle, I am assuming you need to catch a plane… so, I figured that, for Alex in this story it must feel like Olivia is on the other side of the world… so I hope that make sense.

Anyway!

As Alex listens to her iPod to help her sleep, she can't help but feel how her favourite song describe how she's feeling!

A/N – Alex and Olivia were dating before she went into Witness Protection, and as of yet, she has no lovers under her new identity.

Please, read and review! Have a fantastic day, I hope you're all well!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Can you help me?<br>Can you let me go?  
>And can you still love me,<br>when you can't see me anymore?**

**And the fire fades away, most of everyday  
>is full of tired excuses but it's too hard to say.<strong>

**I wish it were simple but we give up easily.**

**You're close enough to see that…  
>You're the other side of the world,<strong>

**You're the other side of the world,**

**You're the other side of the world, to me.**

**- KT Tunstall – Other side of the world.**

* * *

><p>Alex sighed as she looked at the clock. 11:30.<p>

Alex had done her research, what was 11:30 on a Thursday night for her, was 2:30 on a Friday morning for Olivia in New York.  
>When she had moved to Seattle, she tried to do as much research as she could, as much as she really didn't want, and really felt she didn't need to be relocated, but even so she wanted to know as much about her new life as she could.<p>

Walking about the new apartment she was in, she wondered if Olivia would still be awake doing paper work, or being called out to a crime scene. Alex knew the brunette well enough to know Olivia didn't believe in sleep before midnight.

The blonde didn't really know what was worse, knowing she would be moved to the other side of America, or the fact that nothing from her old life could be placed in the apartment she refused to call home.

Running a hand through her now darker hair, she knew one day she'd get used to Emily Smith, but she had to laugh, couldn't the US Marshalls come up with something more imaginative?

Checking the door was locked and the oven was switched off she smiled at how her living room and kitchen looked, she found herself constantly cleaning, it was the only thing she could do that actually meant something to her, her job was now a receptionist at the local hospital, granted she'd made friends, but still… the only friends she ever wanted were still in New York.

After feeling satisfied that everything was okay, she dragged herself into her room, closing the door lightly, looking out of the window at the street below she had to admit, there were small parts of this city that seemed a lot like home, the home that was New York, the home she loved. This would never be home.

* * *

><p>After finally getting changed in to a tank top and shorts, she left the window on the vent and closed the curtains slightly, so the light from the passing cars and street lights made pretty patterns on the wall, she got into bed. Instead of seeing what was on TV she got her iPod from out the draw of her bedside table, waiting a moment before she placed her headphones in she began to wonder what everyone else would be doing right now. She imagined Cragen would still be awake doing paperwork, Elliot would be at home with his family, Munch would either be asleep or reading up on other conspiracy theories, Fin would likely be watching late night TV, Melinda would be at home with her husband, she figured Casey would be asleep at home, she knew for a fact both Elizabeth Donnelly and Lena Petrovsky would still be awake doing various things, as she kept thinking about the people back in NYC, she reminded herself of the 3 hour time difference, but still, she knew her thoughts would be somehow correct, after 3 -4 years of working with the same people you get to know them. As she put her headphones in she thought of Olivia, in some ways she hoped she'd be asleep in others, she hoped she'd be happy, but the one thought that kept playing in her mind was that she was trying to track her down, she know it sounded vein and in some ways selfish, but the blonde had always said she'd give anything to see Liv again, just to say goodbye once more, just to see her face, just to say 'I love you' a final time.<p>

Putting her iPod on shuffle, she tried not to cry as the song played, Alex thought about how the lyrics describe what was in her head in some kind of twisted way.

She knew it would take 42 hours to drive, and almost 6 hours to fly, but still she felt like her and Liv were at different sides of the world, with no way of getting to each other.

As she replayed the song again, she wonder how her life would be if she was still in New York, if her and Liv would talk about the future, if they had moved in together, or stayed up late at night talking about how many kids they would have, but Alex knew she couldn't keep thinking about it, as much as she wanted to, just like the agent on her protection detail had said, at some point she was going to have to make that change and realize, this could be her life forever.

As she replayed the song again she laid down in bed, she knew this would be her new favourite song.

'_**And will you still love me when you can't see me anymore?'**_

Letting a lone tear roll down her face she smiled a little bit, to anyone else it would sound stupid, but to her it was like she and Olivia where on different sides of the world, but Alex didn't care, not right now.

She would love Olivia, forever and always.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<br>Please leave a review, let me know what you thought!  
>Until next time my friends!<br>Bethanyy!


	40. Chapter 40

**10 years from now.**

Number 40! THE LAST ONE OF THE SERIES!  
>No kidding, this is the last one shot in the Love and Life series.<br>Thank you so much for all the reviews and support and everything else! You have given me so much confidence with writing, so, thank you, I began planning these one shots it November of last year and it took me so much courage to upload them, because I didn't think they were very good, but thank you so much, for all the lovely reviews and support, if you will. **So, until the next time. Thank you and Enjoy!**

I am planning an M/C right now that should be up in the next month or so, if anyone is interested!

10 years from now, Alex and Olivia have everything they could ever want, it has taken a lot of hard work, but they did it. This is a day in the life of Captain Olivia Benson, Judge Alexandra Benson and their 3 children.

A/N – Witness Protection never happened, Alex and Olivia began dating in season 2, got married 3 years later, been together ever since and live in Queens.

Please read and review, I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>It was Olivia's first day off with Alex and the kids in 2 weeks, and she couldn't be more pleased. The sun was shining, everyone was in a good mood, and finally she could worry about something other than paper work, with it also being half term, the kids had 2 weeks off, and luckily Olivia only had to work the second week.<p>

Having 3 children was never really the intention, but it work out well and Olivia sure as hell wouldn't have it any other way.

Having 3 kids under the age of 10 normally proved a challenge for some people, but according to other, Alex and Liv had it down to an simply art.

With 6 year old twins and a lively 4 year old, there was never a dull moment, whether it was 8 in the morning or 11 at night, something was happening.

"I was thinking we could take them to the park, and then maybe go see my mother…" Alex suggested with a small smile as she walked into the kitchen where Liv was drinking her morning coffee.

"Sounds like a good plan, I think the kids love the fact your mom moved to New York, Nemo kept asking about her." Olivia said, watching Alex smile at the use of their youngest daughter's nickname.

"The boys wanted to know if we could go after school the other day, but I said it was best we do it at the weekend, maybe if we call the nursing home we can take her to the park?" Alex said and Olivia nodded.

"Well you do that and I shall get the kids ready." Liv said, moving to kiss her wife.

"Remember that now Parker and Ryan are 6 they can dress themselves." Alex reminded the brunette with a smirk.

"My baby boys are growing up!"  
>"We're not babies!" Both Parker and Ryan shouted at the same time, causing their daughter Layla to laugh, not wanting to be left out.<p>

"Okay, Mummy's sorry! Right then boys why don't you go get teeth brushed and face washed then we can get dressed and mummy and Nemo can go pick out some clothes!" Olivia said as both boys run off upstairs and Layla motioned for her mummy to pick her up.

It had been really simple when it came to what the children would call both Alex and Olivia. Alex had demanded Olivia be called Mum or Mummy, since Olivia had always wanted to be a parent, Olivia smiled at the memory; how she tried to argue back but the blonde was having none of it.

"You know you need to think of some nicknames for the boys." Alex said before Olivia could leave the room.

"I will ask them when I get upstairs." Olivia said with a smile as she moved to kiss her wife once more before turning to her daughter as they began discussing what she was going to wear.

"PINK!" Alex heard Layla said and the blonde couldn't help but laugh.

That girl and the colour pink was a friendship that would be forever.

* * *

><p>The walk to the care home Alex had placed her mother in only 6 months ago was only a few block from the town house they lived in, and since Layla had grown out of her buggy, she was more than happy to walk like her brothers, but being sure not to let go of her mums hand, as Alex tried to reply to the few emails she had gotten.<p>

Parker and Ryan wore jeans and t-shirts with their trainers and matching blue jackets, both Alex and Liv had said just because they were twins didn't mean they had to dress the same but they wanted to, apparently they liked it. Layla wore her denim play suit with a pink to underneath and her pink shoes that she had gotten the week before, her blonde hair done in low pleated pony tails with silver bow bobbles.

"Right, Parker, Ryan wait with mummy please whilst I go and get Nana." Alex said smiling to her sons who ran to sit on the wall outside the care home.

"Mummy?" Ryan asked looking up to Olivia who was on her phone.

"Yes baby?" She said putting the phone in her pocket giving the 6 year old her full attention.

"How come Uncle Elliot never comes to see us anymore?" The question hit Olivia like a ton of bricks and it was safe to say she never expected it.

"He promised to call on our birthday but he never did." Parker added helping Layla sit in between himself and Ryan on the wall.

"Well Uncle Elliot moved away and I think he has some new friends now… but you know he still loves you…" Olivia tried to say, truth be told she didn't know where he was, but she knew in her heart Elliot would never forget them.

"But Granddad Don and Uncle John moved away and they still visit!"  
>"And send us birthday cards…"<br>"I know they do, but Uncle John only live a few minutes away from us and Grandpa Don only lives across the river so they don't live as far away as Uncle Elliot does." Olivia smiled thankful to see her wife coming pushing her mother in a wheelchair.

"NANA!" All 3 children shouted before running to their grandmother.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked with a smile moving towards Liv.

"Yeah, come on, let's get going." Olivia said with a smile before once again they began walking.

* * *

><p>Once at the park, Parker and Ryan ran off to play, but not before Olivia gave them the low down, on they had to stay where they could be seen and even if their friend came they had to come and tell either Mummy or Mama if they wanted to go off with them.<p>

"Mama, can we go feed duck, please?" Layla asked.

"I can take her…" Caroline, Alex's mother said with a small smile.

"Mother, its quiet a way."  
>"Alex, I can walk perfectly fine, I have a walking stick for a reason… let me take my only granddaughter to feed the ducks." She said with a matter of fact tone, before accepting the bag of bread off Olivia.<p>

"Come on then Layla…" She said taking hold of the four year olds hand before they began to walk over to the pond.

* * *

><p>"Our babies are getting so grown up." Olivia said with a sad smile.<p>

"Is that another hint?" Alex said with a grin as Olivia looked at her in mock shock.

"It would be if we worked normal jobs with normal hours."  
>"I work a perfectly normal job…" Alex said with a smile as she linked her hand with the brunettes.<p>

"Isn't that what Liz said…" Olivia said and Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, she lasted 7 years, she deserves to be where she is…"  
>"Meaning both her and Lena retired and living in Australia."<br>"That's exactly my point, but I think they're coming back you know, Lena's son's not well apparently…" Alex said informing Olivia of the gossip of the courthouse.

"When they're back we should invite them over, they haven't seen Layla since she was a baby, and the boys have grown up a lot."  
>"It would be nice, I never thought I'd say it, but I actually miss them." Alex said, her eyes finding the pavement.<p>

"Well they taught you most of what you know…" Olivia pointed out and Alex laughed, she had to admit that was true.

"For the boy's 7th birthday next month we should invite everyone, Cragen, John, Casey, Liz and Lena, the squad… maybe we could track down Elliot." It didn't go unnoticed how Olivia stiffened at his name.

"Liv?" Alex asked now confused.

"The boys mentioned him earlier, wondered where he was, why he never calls, to be honest I have no idea where he is, or if I want to see him again. I know you say it's because of him we're together… but he left without no warning."  
>"You had to of known the kids where going to ask at some point darling, he was a big part of their lives."<br>"I know Lex, I just wish I didn't have to lie to them." Olivia said and Alex knew what she meant.

"Come on, we should go see if they want dinner… maybe tonight we could ask the boys what they want to do for their birthday." Alex said pulling Liv off the bench before moving to get her mother's wheelchair.

"Sounds like a good plan to me baby." Olivia smiled. Alex loved it when Olivia smiled it just remaindered her of their first kiss, Alex was so nervous when Liv leaned in to kiss her, but the smile on the brunette's face after she'd pulled away made her feel so much better, almost like it was her right there and then to be the happiest person ever.

* * *

><p>The day had soon drawn to a close. Caroline Cabot was back in the nursing home with Alex promising to take the kids one day next week whilst Olivia was at work. The twins were tucked up in bed and Layla had been asleep ages ago. Olivia sat looking through some files, a case that would go to court next week.<p>

"You planning on coming to bed?" Alex said from the doorway of the living room.

"Yeah, just reading this, for court next week." Liv said closing the file.

"Can I ask you something?" Alex asked with a smile, as Liv got up, putting all the files back in her bag.

"You don't need to ask if you can ask me a question." Olivia said, frowning at the end, not sure herself weather that made sense.

"You ever thought of having more kids?" The question had taken Liv by surprised but still she answered.

"You offering, Lex?" Olivia said with a small laugh.

"And if I am?" Alex said, knowing two could play this game.

"I'd say that, it's not like we're getting any younger, and I've always wanted a big family…" Olivia said, pulling the blonde into her arms.

"So, if I told you I had an appointment with the GP in 2 weeks' time, what would you say?"  
>"I'd say, I am one of the luckiest people alive." Olivia said with a small laugh leaning into kiss her wife.<p>

"I love you so much, Olivia." Alex said leaning against her wife's chest.

"I love you too." Liv said kissing her head.

"Look, about what the twins said about Elliot, if you want to track him down, then I will help you…" Alex would have continued but Olivia cut her off.

"It's taken me a lot of hard work, time, effort, heartbreak and mixed emotions to get where I am, being a Captain, getting married having children… I want to keep moving forward, and maybe when I retire, I'll see if I can find the guts to see him again, but right now, I want you and our kids, I want your mother to come round ever Sunday for dinner, I want Nick to keep going on about adopting children, I want to hear Amanda cry over how beautiful her honeymoon was, I want to hear Fin, go on and on about how proud he is of his son, I want to hear Melinda's advice on how to raise a 4 year old, who really thinks the colour Pink is her life. I want me, you, the kids, I want us to be a happy family."  
>"We're going to be okay, Olivia…"<br>"I promise, me, you the kids… I don't care if you go and see Elliot again, I don't care if you sit with Mel for hours and discuss our kids… we're going to be okay."  
>"What did I do to deserve you?" Olivia said with a smile.<p>

"I think it should be me asking you that." Alex said with a smile, as they both kissed again.

"Do you think we were right not to make a big deal out of today?" Olivia asked, her hands linking with Alex's.

"I liked it… because I got to do what I loved, spending time with my family." Alex said, before the both of them made their way upstairs.

Once sorted and in bed, Olivia leaned over to kiss the blonde one final time before the both of them fell asleep.

"Happy anniversary, Lex."  
>"Happy anniversary, baby."<p>

* * *

><p>AND I HAVE FINISHED ALL 40 ONE SHOTS!<p>

OH MY GOODNESS!

Like, wow, people actually read 40 story, written by me. I will never get over that!  
>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!<br>Please leave a review… they mean a lot.

I hope you have enjoyed them, I have love writing them. Once again thank you!  
>Until the next time…<p>

Bethanyy!


End file.
